Private Pleasures
by cocoablossom
Summary: She was married, but that wouldn't stop him. Modern AU.
1. Elevator Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She always wondered why he had decided to marry her. He said he loved her, but that's all they were: _words_.

Sakura mindlessly sipped the warm cup of coffee in her hands, trying to let the smell of the brewed beverage stimulate her senses and relieve her of usual preoccupation. Everyone had always told her she was living the _dream_—but lately it wasn't feeling like one. Sure, being married to one of the most successful and filthy rich businessmen in Japan had its... advantages, but Sakura wasn't much of a materialist—

she was that down to Earth, simple-minded, average girl... with pink hair.

Her husband, Ryou Arata, ran the well-known Ara Ltd. that dealt with domestic business' economical transactions, product growth and development, sales, etc. All in all, you wanted Ara Ltd. on your side if you were planning to get anywhere as an entrepreneur in Japan.

Sakura sighed, setting down her cup of coffee. She stretched herself languidly on the leather couch she rested on. It was five in the morning; she didn't have to be at work until seven.

Why was she up so early? Sakura had became attuned to rising early because of how soon her husband would leave for work; she wanted to spend time with the man who would return home in the am hours of the next day—a time Sakura was usually sound asleep by. Marriage was a union between two individuals that was supposed to bring them closer together than ever, but Sakura found herself drifting away from Ryou with every passing day. Sure, in the beginning, things were all lovey-dovey and in honeymoon-mode. Now, a mere lasting conversation was like a special occasion between them. Sakura worked hard to keep her marriage strong; they had been married for five years now; how had it turned out like this? She felt every attempt she made to bond with Ryou only made him move farther away.

Sakura swung her legs back to the ground. It was no use wasting time waiting: Ryou had already left. Sakura had found that out once she had emerged into the dining room all dressed up, only to have one of the housekeepers, Mayu, tell her that he had already gone. She thought maybe a cup of coffee would relieve her disappointment, but so far it only helped in making it the only thing she was thinking about.

"Sakura-san, would you like me to get you anything else?"

Sakura was snapped out of her preoccupied train of thought as she turned her head to meet Mayu's questioning and somewhat concerned gaze. "Mayu, how many times have I told you to call me 'Sakura'?"

Mayu smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry... Sakura... would you like me to get you anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." Sakura got up to leave, but Mayu's voice stopped her again.

"I'm sure he's just caught up in a lot of work, Sakura. Don't worry too much about it."

The pinkette turned around and smiled. "Yeah." But, the look in her eyes told her she knew more. _Much _more.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't know how else to say this..." Ino reached over the small coffee table between her and her closest friend, taking a hold of her hand, "but I think you are—"

"He is seeing another woman," Sakura said in a shaky whisper. Her eyes aimlessly roved over the various people in the cafe they were in. She noticed a happy looking couple across from them with a look of pure love and adoration in their eyes. The man leaned forward to whisper something to the woman to which she blushed madly. It reminded her of her relationship with Ryou... at least how it used to be.

Rewind four years back, Sakura would have talked endlessly, gushing with excitement and happiness at the thought of sharing her life with someone she held close to her heart. But now, things were different.

Sakura was not the clingy type. Neither was she one to doubt. She hated to be suspicious of her husband, but lately his behavior only further proved her unconfirmed feelings. The late nights… the distant attitude… the hints of female perfume the living room couch would give off from where he had been sleeping only moments ago.

"Well, maybe it's not the case, Sakura," said Ino, attempting to relieve the pink-haired woman of her preoccupation. Ino hated to see her best friend this way. She missed the cheerful, bubbly Sakura.

"Then what other reason does he have to act this way?" Sakura questioned.

"Babe, you need to divert your mind. Stop thinking about him. How about we go to a bar? Drinks are on me."

"No, Ino," Sakura replied, "I need to go confront him about it. I need to talk this out with him."

"I agree, hon, but after I get you a drink."

"It's okay, Ino. There is no need."

"We can talk over what you'll say. It'll give you a boost of confidence!"

Sakura smiled at the hopeful expression on the blonde's face. "Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

The bit of alcohol in her veins gave her a surger of assertiveness and blatancy. Her husband's gigantic office building towered over her almost making her feel as if it was Ryou himself challenging her, leering down at her small form and seeing if she could dare stand up to him and his caliber.

With determined steps, Sakura made her way through the main floor's reception area, up the elevators and as the grand door of her husband's office came into view, she fisted her hands in confidence. He would NOT be able to avoid her—

"Mrs. Arata, how nice of you to stop by."

In her path stood Ryou's secrertary, Megumi. Her face showed a somewhat fake and concerned smile.

"Nice to see you too, Megumi," replied Sakura, side-stepping the woman.

"Mr. Arata is currently busy. He asked that no one disturb him." she called after her.

"I am his wife."

"I don't think you should—"

Sakura ignored the woman and continued in. The sound of muffled voices emanating from Ryou's office caught her ears. The deep rumble of Ryou's followed by a female's...

She twisted the doorknob.

She found her husband leaning against the side of his mahogany desk and a female she did not recognize standing a couple feet from him in a relaxed manner. She noticed the look of surprise on Ryou's face, like he had been caught in the act...

"Sakura, you couldn't have come at a more perfect time," began her husband. The manner in which he spoke seemed sarcastic as he walked over to her, placing a hand on the small of her back and urged her toward the other woman in the room.

"Reika, this is my wife, Sakura. Sakura, this is Reika. She was recently employed here as one of the new general managers."

_Oh really?_ Sakura forced a smile as she shook the woman's hand. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown, and her blue eyes assessed her as their hands dropped.

"Ah, this is your wife," she remarked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Sakura wanted to keep the talking to a minimum.

"Mr. Arata, here was just explaining to me some of the basics of the company. I was just about to leave. It was nice making your acquaintance." With another hand shake and a gaze Reika held a second too long with Ryou, the woman left with a sway of her hips.

As soon as the door shut closed, Sakura pivoted on her feet to begin confrontation, but she was stopped when she felt herself being swiveled and pressed against the wooden desk in the room.

"It's been so long since you last came here," his voice rumbled hot in her ear as he pressed his body against hers and buried his face in the side of her neck.

_What? This wasn't supposed to…_ Sakura tried to push him away, but her actions were misinterpreted as wanton need, and Ryou only ground himself against her harder, kissing his way up the side of her face.

"Ryou, no, stop." She said firmly, effectively removing himself from his hold.

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sakura, don't start this again—"

"Don't tell me what to—"

"This isn't a place to discuss this," he hissed, rounding his desk.

"Then where? You're never at home to talk about it!"

"Don't raise your voice, here."

"Will someone hear, Ryou?" countered Sakura. "Don't tell me you haven't put a lock on that door _yet_." Sakura turned around halfway to glance at it. "It would come in handy considering how much you love spending your time in here late at night." She gave him a hard stare.

Ryou kept silent; his jaw flexed in exasperation.

Either he had enough of her mindless suspicion and simply felt it useless to continue bickering… or he had nothing to refute.

It definitely seemed like the latter.

A full minute of silence passed. Sakura relaxed her arms against her sides. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Arata."

* * *

The walk back to the elevator seemed to take forever. She made eye contact with Megumi as she passed by, and Sakura noticed her avert her gaze guiltily and continue on with work. A surge of independence coursed through her veins as the elevator doors closed and she jabbed her fingers at one of the buttons.

Ryou had not acknowledged, nor had he disproved anything. Did that mean…?

"Damn, wrong floor," she muttered to herself as the elevator doors opened and revealed a floor with no building exit in plain view. This time Sakura made sure to press the right button before sagging against the side of the metal encasement that was now the impediment between her and freedom from the confines of her husband's public reach.

"Wait! Hold the elevator, please!"

It took her a second to react, but Sakura fed her arm through the space between the elevator doors at the last second. As the doors parted, her eyes caught the sight of a man dressed most sophisticatedly in a black suit with raven hair and equally black eyes walk in her direction swiftly.

"Thank you," he said as the elevator doors closed.

His voice made her shiver sweetly for some reason. Sakura turned her head to glance at him, noticing he had already been looking at her.

"Your welcome," she replied, thoroughly spellbound by the contrast between his pale skin and dark eyes and hair… not to mention the equally sexy smirk the corner of his mouth was pulled in. To put it plainly, this man was simply _captivating_.

"What floor would you like to go to?" She asked, averting her gaze.

"I have to meet with Mr. Arata himself. That's the top most floor isn't it?"

Her brow furrowed at the mention of her husband's name, but nonetheless she pressed the floor's button. "Yes…"

"By the way, the name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura." She replied, returning his outstretched hand with a shake.

"Sakura…?"

"Haruno."

"Aa."

Sakura noticed he was standing a bit too close than normal, but what was really occupying her mind was… "If you don't mind me asking… what business do you have with Mr. Arata?"

Sasuke gave her a smirk, hiding his curiosity as to why she was inquiring. "Do you work here?" he counter-questioned.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Are you one of his business associates?"

"No."

"Are you his secretary?"

_Hadn't she asked a question first? _"No."

"Are you one of his…" Sasuke trailed and eyed her, as if choosing whether or not to go on.

"His?" Sakura prompted, her heart sinking as she felt it would be a confirmation of her continuing doubt…

"One of his—"

"I am his wife," Sakura interrupted, feeling it would be something better left unsaid… considering the circumstances.

"Aa. I see," he murmured, staring at her somewhat apologetically. It was a good thing he left that sentence unfinished.

"Yeah."

"To answer your question, we have some business arrangements to go over. Mr. Arata is looking to expand his company… to go international…" The elevator doors dinged and they parted to reveal the grand doors of the office she had been in not too long ago. Neither of them moved. The atmosphere was different between them now. Sasuke didn't know what he could say that would be sufficient. But he was pressed for time. "It was nice talking to you, Ms. Haruno. I anticipate I will be seeing you soon."

* * *

During the drive back home, all Sakura could think about was her encounter with… _Sasuke Uchiha_. The name seemed familiar. It tugged a small part of her mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why the name was so achingly familiar to her.

When Sakura arrived home, she wasted no time in searching his name up. Her brow lifted in surprise. Sasuke Uchiha was a big deal… like international-business-mogul big deal. And then there was the fact that he was sinfully sexy.

With a frustrated sigh, Sakura buried her face in her hands. _I am getting distracted too easily_.

She had a marriage to save... or end.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Modern AUs allow complete malleability. That's why I like them so much.

A review only takes a minute but the pleasure of reading it lasts all day.


	2. The Private Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I always make it a point to respond to reviews, but I am unable to do so with guest reviews, so in that case:

dear **SMILE**: the sasusaku goodness will go on forever! Thank you so much :D

* * *

The plush mattress of her bed seemed particularly inviting as Sakura changed into more comfortable clothing: a simple purple, v-neck top and a pair of beige, cotton shorts.

She wasn't tired… physically, at least. As she slipped under the covers, Sakura glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her. It was 6 pm.

It seemed time was _crawling_ by.

To an extent, she was hurting. What could have possibly made Ryou do something like this? Did he lose the interest he once had in her? Was there something about her that he did not like? She had always tried to accommodate him, changing herself to his liking, because she wanted to _please_ him. Had her effort been in vain? It seemed so.

Was marrying her just a source of conquest for him?

Sakura didn't know what to think.

But one thing was for sure: for some reason… she expected it to happen.

Their marriage had been perfect: memories of their first nights together… nights of passion… the way Ryou had always seemed so deeply in love with her. What had driven them apart?

Sakura was lost in thought before the sound of her cellphone ringtone alerted her to the confines of reality. The caller ID read it was from Ino. Sakura took a deep breath before answering the phone. Ino was never one to leave _anything_ unquestioned.

"Hey, Ino."

"So, how'd it go, babe? Did you give him a piece of your mind?"

Sakura paused. Ino sounded so hopeful. "He didn't try to deny it."

"Deny what?"

"I indirectly accused him of having an affair, and he didn't try to deny it."

Ino remained silent.

"Can you think of anything that would make him do such a thing, Ino?"

"Sakura, you are the one of the most wonderful and beautiful people I know. Ryou just can't see that. I'm so sorry he—"

"I'm not surprised Ino, and neither am I hurting right now." Well, she was… just a little.

"It's okay to hurt, Sakura," said Ino, concerned.

"I'm used to it now: not having him home; not being close to him like I once was," she remarked walking over to the bedroom window and peering outside.

"How about I come over?"

"Ino, there is no need. Trust me, I am fine."

"Are you sure? I'm always here for you, Sak."

For the second time that day, Sakura smile wholeheartedly. "That's exactly why you are one of my best friends."

"Which is also why I should be heading over to your place right now!"

Sakura laughed… then stopped suddenly. She noticed a black Mercedes pull right in front of her house. It was…

"Sakura, you there?"

"Yeah, Ino, hold on." Sakura squinted her eyes, noticing two figures emerge from the car.

"What is it, Sak?" she asked after a minute.

"It's Ryou," said Sakura, recognizing her husband. "And he's brought someone along with him."

"Don't tell me its—"

"No, Ino. He's with a man."

"Ryou has been cheating on you with another MALE?!"

Despite herself, Sakura laughed. "I'll call you later, Ino. They're coming inside."

* * *

The sound of voices emanating from the bottom floor caught her attention.

She recognized one of them to be Ryou himself. Was he here to reconcile with her? Talk to her? Or worse…

Sakura refused to make any assumptions and quietly exited the room and stood just above the top of the staircase.

"You didn't have to do this Mr. Arata," said a voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Please, call me Ryou. And, no, it would be my pleasure. After all, we will be doing business together. We have to celebrate this partnership," replied her husband.

_A business partnership?_ Sakura brushed her index finger against her lip, trying to figure out who her husband was talking to.

"Well, you've insisted and brought me this far. I cannot refuse now."

That voice… Sakura felt her heart skip a beat in… was it excitement?

_Could it be…? _Sakura found her feet lead her down the stairs automatically. She had made no conscious effort… all she could think of was the other voice she had heard, and how the tenor made her shiver.

"She should be home—" Ryou stopped mid-sentence and both men turned to look at her when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Sakura's eyes widened upon recognizing the man that stood in front of her husband. Ryou beckoned her over and looked surprisingly happy as if his earlier encounter with her never happened. "Perfect timing, Sakura," he commented when she came to stand next to him. "Mr. Uchiha, this is Sakura, my wife."

Sakura could not look away from the onyx depths of the man's eyes as he put out his hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Arata," he said with a barely-there smirk, choosing to keep their earlier encounter a secret. He moved forward in formality, and bent down slightly to lightly press his cheek against hers. She felt his lips brush her skin every so slightly.

Funny, because he had called her 'Ms. Haruno' in the elevator earlier that day.

Sakura could not help the slight blush that formed on her face. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Uchiha," quickly releasing her hand from his grip. Her cheek tingled and she felt the feeling spread all over her face.

"Mr. Uchiha came by my office today and I insisted that he come over for dinner," began Ryou heading over to the kitchen to find one of the maids and notify them to prepare the meal.

"Please, sit down," said Sakura after she cleared her throat. She gestured toward the cushiony sofas of the living room, overly aware of the electricity his presence gave off as she made her way to sit down on one of them.

Though she had met him earlier, it was the first time she took notice of his perfectly sculpted face as he sat down across from her. Putting it blatantly, this man was _beautiful_. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he was married. A quick look at his ringless fingers told her that indeed, he wasn't.

_Yeah, well you are_, she found herself thinking, _to an asshole. _

Sakura fingered her shirt, feeling she was underdressed, but her husband took his place next to the man across from her before the silence between them became uncomfortable.

"Mr. Uchiha will be joining in a partnership with Ara Ltd," informed her husband, his eyes fixated wholly on her. Sakura found his demeanor different: he seemed happy… like he used to be when they had dated and early on in their marriage.

_What had changed?_ "That's great, Ryou," she commented, her eyes flicking toward the Uchiha. She found him looking at her already. The way he was staring at her was unnerving… she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"He, of course, is _the_ founder of-"

"The Uchiha Corp," finished Sakura, feeling something new surface within her.

"I see you've done your research," said the man.

"Ryou has talked a lot about going international and expanding outside of Japan," continued Sakura with a newfound source of courage, "and I think that it's great you've decided to partner with him, Mr. Uchiha."

"Please, Mrs. Arata, I've told your husband many times, and ask you to do the same: call me Sasuke," he said, gazing a second too long at the pink-haired woman. "And besides, Ryou has proved himself a very reliable and… _trustworthy_ businessman." Sasuke put a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Sakura obviously understood his double meaning. And as if on cue, she felt his black-pooled irises zero in on her again.

Ryou smiled, oblivious to their secret communication.

Before either of them could speak, Mayu entered, her hands folder behind her back. "Dinner is ready."

* * *

Sakura made it a point to sit not to close too Sasuke. And considering their dining table could seat ten people, it wasn't a hard thing to do. She sat across from him while Ryou sat at the head of the table.

Most of the banter had been about business. Sakura listened to them talk, but was well aware of how Sasuke's eyes were trained on her every now and then: their gazes met on several occasions. As they continued to eat, her mind could not help but wander to the earlier occurrences of the day… had the woman in Ryou's office been the one whom he was having the affair with?

Sakura took another spoonful of her food and figured it was no use dwelling on it at the present. She might as well enjoy the company they had, and put on a fake smile like Ryou was… that is, if he was faking it at all.

Two could play at this game.

Sakura waited for the right moment to speak and contribute to the conversation. "So, do you spend most of your time in Japan, Mr. Uchi-Sasuke?" His name felt different on her lips… foreign but inviting…

"Japan is where it all started for me, so yes, I try my best. I travel year round: spend a few months here, the next few in the States, and so on," replied Sasuke, raising another morsel of food to his mouth.

"Considering you have—" Sakura stopped mid-sentence, interrupted by the sound of Ryou's phone ringing. Both Sasuke and Sakura glanced at him; Ryou took a quick look at the caller ID, and hastily silenced the ringtone, stuffing the device into his pocket. Sakura noticed the slight change in his facial expression: he seemed agitated, nervous, anxious…

"You were saying?" prompted Sasuke, wanting to hear what the pink-haired beauty that sat across from him had to say.

As of now, it seemed like Ryou had become the spectator. Sakura wasn't event the least bit aware of him… her awareness dwindled back down to the unmarried man in front of her.

"It's a great accomplishment to have expanded your company so widely, across Japan and—"

"See, Mrs. Arata, that's where I must stop you," interrupted Sasuke; his eyes darkened when he noticed how focused the pinkette was on him now. "My father was the one who built the company to—" The raven-haired man stopped when the Ryou's phone rang for the second time.

"It's not important," insisted Ryou, declining the call and placing his phone back into his pocket. "Please, continue."

"My father brought the company to become one of the most successful in Japan," resumed Sasuke, wiping his mouth with a napkin, apparently done with his food. "I couldn't have gotten this far without his dedication. And besides, I don't consider what I have done to be—"

The sound of Ryou's phone ringing once more interrupted the flow of conversation. Sakura noticed the same look on his face as he glanced at his cell: nervous and anxious.

"I think you should take that, dear," insisted Sakura, sweetly, attempting to prevent her suppressed of anger feelings from leaking into her tone.

Ryou sighed as he glanced at his wife then back at his phone. "I'm terribly sorry," he informed, turning to both of them, "excuse me."

Sakura watched her husband exit the dining room. The dull sound of his footsteps told her he was going upstairs. She heard the creak of a door open and then close. What could possibly be so secret?

"Still want to talk _business_?" His voice was different now: silky, alluring, enticing...

Sakura redirected her attention to the man in front of her and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Excuse me?"

"There's clearly been something on your mind," he remarked, lowering his tone to an audible hush as he leaned forward.

"You are way too cocky." Sakura stood, attempting to create some distance between them. They barely knew each other and already he was… speaking to her as if… "Is there anything else you'd like?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. She watched his eyes glide over her figure quickly before they bored into hers.

His slight smirk told her everything: _wrong question_.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, thank you for joining us for dinner, Mr. Uchiha." Though she could easily call one of the maids instead, Sakura decided to gather the dining ware herself.

"Allow me to help," she heard him call after her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"No, no, please sit down. I can do it," she called back. Sakura hurriedly placed the dishes in the sink, but when she turned she saw him carrying a couple in his hand already as he made his way toward her.

"I told you to sit down and relax, Mr. Uchiha. I can take care of this," she repeated, taking the glassware from his hands.

"And I told you to call me Sasuke, not Mr. Uchiha."

"I'd prefer not to." Sakura leaned back against the sink, giving a stern look to the man a couple feet from her.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Sakura, I—"

"You made the invitation, but I never agreed we were on a first-name basis."

He raised his palms in surrender, "my apologies, Mrs. Arata… or Ms. Haruno… which one?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, remembering their earlier encounter in the elevator. "Well you clearly know which is appropriate at which time."

"So you are watching me closely," he commented with a smirk.

Sakura couldn't help but snicker. "Like I said, you're way too cocky."

"Our… _relationship_," began Sasuke gesturing between them, "is not yet to the point where we can judge so early on." He took a step toward her.

"I could say the same to you."

"You call it being cocky, but I like to think of it more as confidence," he commented, taking another step forward.

Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken, but refused to show any outward sign of it.

"I'd like to know, _Ms. Haruno_," he coaxed silkily, purposely accentuating the singularity of the title he was giving her, "what makes you think so?" He slightly tilted his head to the side in imaginary thought.

They were less than a foot apart.

There was just something about his demeanor, something about the way he was _probing_ and enticing her that made her answer his question truthfully. "The way you walk, speak, the words you use, the way you… look at me…" her voice trailed; she was caught in his trance.

"Like _I_ said, you are paying _very_ close attention," he repeated, his voice a husky whisper. His tenor made her skin crawl deliciously.

This was not good.

"We've known each other for less than a few hours, and already you consider we have a _relationship_?" she asked matter-of-factly. Sakura tried pressing herself farther back against the counter, if it was even possible. His close presence was clouding her sense of judgement.

"A few hours can take two people… far enough," he remarked, leaning in.

This was seriously not good.

However, the pinkette could not help herself. "Far enough for what?"

"That can be for you to decide… now… later… whenever..." his voice trailed as he leaned in further.

She could feel his breath fan softly against her face, tickling her lips.

"What are you—" Sakura stopped when he suddenly moved a couple feet back. As if on cue, Sakura heard her the echo of her husband's footsteps as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm truly sorry about that," he said to the both of them.

"No need to apologize, Ryou. I find conversing with Mrs. Arata quite interesting."

Ryou looked up at Sakura and smiled, oblivious. Then turning to Sasuke, his brow furrowed, "will you not stay longer?"

"I really cannot. I have some work to attend to early in the morning."

"Well, I can drive you back," suggested Ryou.

"That's not necessary, really."

"I don't mind it in the least bit," insisted the man, ushering Sasuke toward the main door.

Sakura followed, knowing Ryou had made the offer to avoid any conversation with her; he was making his escape. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Uchiha," she said once more, opening the door for both gentlemen.

"It was my pleasure." He held out his hand for her and leaned forward like he had before. Sakura noticed her husband was already walking toward the black Mercedes, unaware of their exchange, as she slipped her hand into his. She felt his lips press more firmly on her cheek and drag dangerously close to the corner of her mouth as he withdrew. "Until next time."

A small part of her couldn't wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Do you guys think Sasuke is OOC? When he isnt portrayed as an emotionless monotone mute (lqtm), I always get the feeling he is smooth, confident, and sensual... what do you guys think?

As always, thank you SO very much for reading.

Please review, and I shall love you so.

:*


	3. Almost a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The two men in the car had _never_ been particularly close, though they did have a general awareness of the other for as long as they both had been in the business "trade". Their relationship had mostly been superficial, but the current partnership they both agreed to be a part of, so far, had not facilitated in bringing them closer in a professional regard.

But, if one were to listen to their current discourse, they would think the two men had an inseparable bond of friendship and trust.

"I'm surprised I haven't met your wife before," commented Sasuke, adding a subtle suaveness to his voice. Sasuke was not much to converse much unless it had pure self-benefit. In all honestly, he could not get his mind off the woman... her pink, unusual, yet eye-catching hair color... smooth, ivory hued skin that his fingers itched to touch all over... he wondered what it would be like to slip off the blouse and shorts she had been—

"I can see that you enjoyed it," replied Ryou, unsuspecting of his new partner's sudden interest in his wife.

"Though, I must say, Ryou, that I've had the pleasure of meeting a few... women who appear to have been particularly close to you."

Ryou remained silent, but his frustration was evident in the way his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Does she know?"

"Found out recently."

"Aa." Sasuke drummed his fingers against his leg before raising his hand and smoothing it down his chin.

Ryou turned the corner, and Sasuke's hotel came into view. "Between us, this subject is closed." He gave the raven-haired man a hard stare as he watched him get out of the car.

"I'm just trying to get to know a bit more about the person I will be _trusting_ with my money," replied Sasuke as-a-matter-of-factly, purposely accentuating the term that denoted a quality Ryou certainly did not have. With a nod of his head, Sasuke pushed the door shut and walked off.

* * *

He found himself unconsciously driving home, thoughts swarming through his head. He didn't want to jeopardize his partnership with Sasuke, he did not want to give up his marriage to Sakura, but neither did he want to give up his _relationship_ with Reika... it made him feel a surge of excitement, risk... a sense of thrill at delving into the "forbidden".

But what had attracted him to that woman? Reika was a striking brunette... but there was nothing outwardly unique about her... like there was about Sakura. Just the mere thought of his wife caused wisps of guilt to filter into his heart. He kept picturing the sad yet hard-lined face of hers he had seen in his office.

"Speaking of the devil," Ryou muttered as his phone rang, noticing it was from Reika. "I told you I would be busy this evening," he said tightly, instead of answering the call with a normal greeting.

"Oh, Ryou, I just missed you that's all," said the woman's voice sweetly.

The man sighed. He didn't say anything more.

"Hey, you sound stressed. Why not come over? It will help you relax," coaxed the voice. The man remained silent. "Ryou? You there?"

"I'm coming" he said huskily, feeling a new edge slip into his voice.

* * *

"Feeling any better?"

Ryou took another swing of the beer she had give him. "Not really," he replied too honestly. "I need to leave, Reika."

"Hey, come on," she insisted, placing her hands on his broad shoulders, urging him to sit back down on the couch "There's no need to go back there. Just relax here?" she purred suggestively, leaning her whole body on his tensed one. She connected their lips in a slow kiss and couldn't help smiling when his hands came up to grip her hips.

"I don't think we should," he said, breaking their lip-lock.

"It's not something we haven't done before." Reika situated herself more comfortably on him. She was practically lying down on him.

In his conflicted state of mind, Ryou couldn't help but submit as he pulled her into his arms and led them both to her bedroom.

* * *

No matter how much she tried, Sakura could not make herself fall into the depths of peaceful and nurturing slumber. What was keeping her constantly working mind awake was the fact that Ryou had not returned home. The pink-haired woman sighed, turning onto her side and dragged a hand over her face. She glanced at the clock through the small slit between her fingers: it was 3 a.m.

She knew that his sudden offer to take Sasuke Uchiha home had been his way to maneuver around the eventual talk he would have with her.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

The very name sent feelings of excitement and anticipation to secret parts of her mind and body she did not know could harbor such sensations. She couldn't help but replay their very _suggestive_ exchange earlier that night. What had he been trying to... say? Did he... no, Sakura couldn't believe he would. She was a married woman. Why would such a successful, not to mention attractive man like him be after someone who was already married? She wouldn't be surprised if he had women by the _line__s_ after simply one look at his face... and / or money.

Sakura did not consider herself to be a very attractive woman... average was more like it. This was the reason why she did not consider men's interest genuine... if they were at all. But, it was what made her fall in love with Ryou.

Sakura could not help the stinging feeling in her eyes. Though his infidelity was something she expected, she could not stop herself from feeling _nothing_. Being stoic in front of others was easy. Solidarity made that barrier weak.

And so for the first time since her visit to her husband's office, she cried.

Hard.

* * *

Her pillow was almost drenched in tears; her sobs had died down moments ago. She curled into a ball, letting the silence of the room calm her hurting heart.

The sound of the front door unlocking downstairs alerted her. Recognizing the sound of the person's footsteps to be that of her husband, Sakura straightened out her posture and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. A couple minutes later she heard the bedroom door being pushed farther open. The distinctive smell of Ryou's cologne set into the air lightly. Sakura could feel his eyes on her; a tingling sensation spread through her body as she heard him walk toward her. The mattress dipped when he sat down next to her lying form.

Sakura remained still, as if in deep sleep. She felt his body lean forward and the back of his fingers smooth down her cheek. Her instinct reaction was to slap his hand away, but Sakura refrained, maintaining the pretend slumber she was in.

Was he sorry?

Did he feel guilty?

Pretending to be roused from sleep, Sakura shifted onto her back, opening her eyes slightly. His hand immediately withdrew. Their gazes connected, but not a word was said for several seconds.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Ryou said quietly.

Sakura remained silent, looking at her husband expectantly. Why was he suddenly talking so sweetly to her?

Ryou pulled the blanket up for her, his hand resting on her shoulder a second too long. Sakura turned onto her side, shrugging his hand away in the process. A minute later, she felt him move away and exit the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura could not help but wonder if he was leaving the house again. But, she refused to let her curiosity to get the better of her. She did not want to show Ryou that she... wanted, needed him. There had to be a way for her to show him he had committed a grave mistake.

Half and hour of restlessness caused her to throw her blanket off to the side. With quiet steps Sakura went downstairs and into the kitchen. Sleep wasn't getting to her. She'd have to stay awake. The pinkette warmed a quick cup of coffee for herself before making her way to the living room. The sight of her husband's body strewn over the couch made her jump slightly.

He was awake.

Ryou watched Sakura take her seat opposite him.

"Can't sleep," she informed quietly.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

Sakura couldn't help but think what the result of her saying that same line years ago would have made them... _indulge _in. But things were different now. She couldn't help the bittersweet smile from forming on her face as she sipped the warm coffee in her hands.

"Where did you go?" she inquired quietly.

Ryou sat upright with a yawn. "I have a business trip a few days from now. I was making preparations. A group of my staff will be going with me."

"Where?"

"The States."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

Sakura nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

"Sasuke will be joining us to show us the company's new headquarters," he continued as if the rift between them wasn't there. Ryou stood up, patting his pockets to find his phone. As he withdrew it from his pocket, he glanced at his wife, noticing the masked hurt on her face. Finding nothing sufficient to say he left the room without a word... and the house.

Refusing to let the same feelings surface again, Sakura got ready for work, putting on a white blouse and gray pencil skirt. She needed to divert her mind. Maybe a day at the office rummaging through human resources crap would help. She had skipped work yesterday, anyway. For now, her job was the only thing she could hold onto.

* * *

Sakura found herself calm and poised as she drove home later that evening. All the paperwork she had to file had succeeded in occupying her wandering mind, not to mention the small paper cut on her left index finger. She didn't even bother to look around the house to see if Ryou was at home and made her way into the kitchen to fix up something to eat.

"You didn't say anything about stopping by today!" exclaimed Sakura happily as she rushed to the front door after hearing an incessant knocking, and found Ino staring at her expectantly. In all honesty, she had thought it would be Ryou; but she was thankful it wasn't.

"_You_ didn't say anything about what happened yesterday," Ino retorted back, but couldn't help the smile on her face. She took a quick glance around the living room as she entered. "Is _he _here?"

"No, Ryou went out this morning." Sakura sat down, a dejected expression on her face.

"Sak," began Ino taking her hand, "things didn't work out between you and him, but trust me, you deserve much better."

"Ino, I've put it behind me. I expected it to happen. I just don't get why I am so affected by it." The two of them sat down.

"It's okay to hurt, Sak. Just don't keep hanging onto those feelings you." Ino pulled her legs up onto the couch. "So, who is the mystery male lover he brought home yesterday?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is Ryou's new business partner, and—what?" The pinkette looked at her friend in surprise at her shocked expression.

"Sasuke _Uchiha_?!" repeated Ino with disbelief.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know who he is?!"

Though it was a rhetorical question, Sakura found herself answering anyway. "He's a businessman from the U.S. and—"

"No, no, no! Besides that!" interrupted Ino, as though his singular achievement was unimportant.

"What do you—"

"Sasuke Uchiha is like THE most sinfully sexy and beautiful man in the world!" Ino squealed. "That and he's a super-rich businessman." Sakura laughed.

"I can tell I'm not the only one who thinks so." The blonde eyed her friend mischievously.

"Yeah, sure. I guess." Though on the inside, Sakura most definitely agreed, adding a few detailed adjectives of her own in her mind.

"You _guess_? What the hell, Sak? You didn't even check him out?"

Sakura shrugged. "We talked... about business and other things..."

Ino remained silent for a few seconds before nudging her. "Something happened between you two," she stated.

"Nothing happened—"

"He hugged you?"

"Well yes, when Ryou introduced me to him—"

"He tried to kiss you?"

Sakura stilled. Ino always had an uncanny ability at guessing the things she never outwardly told her.

"Holy shit! He _kissed_ you?"

"No, Ino." Sakura moving away Ino's hands before they could grasp her arms tightly in excitement. "He did not kiss me. He just came... really close to."

"How close?" Ino leaned in, a wide smile present on her face.

"Close enough for me to want to punch his handsome face."

Ino laughed. "More like enough for you to want to make out with him."

Sakura's face reddened and she bit her lip.

"He totes likes you, Sak."

"But you weren't even there! How would you know?"

"I just do." Ino stood, holding Sakura's hands. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Celebration? For what?"

"Your new lover, babe."

"Ino, he doesn't like me in _that _way."

"And why wouldn't he?" asked Ino, dragging Sakura up to her bedroom.

"Because I'm already married," she replied honestly. "Why would he be after _me_? There are so many other single, prettier ladies to choose from."

"Lookie here, Sak, if I rolled that way, I would have crashed your wedding, pushed Ryou off to the side, and sealed _our_ vows with a kiss," said Ino, gesturing between them.

"Whoah, Ino. TMI."

"But, I don't roll that way. Besides, Shika would be alone."

"Isn't he alone right now?"

"I told him I needed to attend to some best-friend business," replied the blonde, yanking open Sakura's closet. She pulled out the shortest dresses she could find. "You just need to play it up what you've got more often, and you'll sizzle."

* * *

"What made you choose this place?" asked Sakura as they entered an expensive looking restaurant / bar she had never seen before.

"I heard a lot about this place," replied Ino, pulling Sakura through the congested throng of people.

As Sakura sat down, she tried to pull the small, strapless, black dress Ino had forced her to wear as far down her thighs as it would go.

"This really isn't necessary," repeated Sakura for the hundredth time as they walked over to the long, rectangular bar table of the establishment. "You took me out for a drink a couple days ago."

"Will you just enjoy yourself?"

Sakura complied, knowing there wasn't anything she could do now. And besides, Ino was right: she had to let go... and move on.

So that's what she did.

The pink-haired woman bantered happily with her friend, sipping bit of the invigorating vodka she had ordered. Sakura was careful not to ingest too much of the intoxicating liquid, but just enough to let a small part of herself free. As she looked around at the throng of people who were moving around, flirting, and seated, happily chatting away, she couldn't help but notice the figure of a man who looked somewhat familiar. A lady was strewn about him, and it seemed she was trying to force herself on him.

As if on cue, the man's head turned and his gaze locked with hers.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she saw him smirk. His eyes would have been hard to distinct from his equally dark, raven, black hair if it wasn't for the paleness of his skin. Sakura watched him excuse himself from the lady before he confidently strode in her direction.

Ino seemed to notice Sakura was not paying any attention to what she was saying. Following her line of vision, Ino turned back to Sakura and smiled widely, almost victoriously.

"What the hell, Ino? Did you have something to do with this?" said Sakura through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you're smiling right now."

"Sak, he owns the place. It is pure coincidence that he is here, now."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, you are. Maybe it's a... _sign_ you two are supposed to be together."

"Ino!"

"Hey, wait, don't get up," insisted Ino, forcing her friend to sit back down.

"I'd rather—"

"Evening ladies," began a smooth tenor. "I didn't expect to see you here, Mrs. Arata," he commented, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Likewise." Sakura hurriedly withdrew her hand. "This is my best friend, Ino."

"Nice to meet you. I'm—"

"Sasuke Uchiha," finished the blonde, unable to help the grin on her face as he pressed a kiss to her hand as well.

"So you've been talking about me." Sasuke turned back to Sakura, eyebrow raised.

Before Sakura could say anything, Ino quickly hopped off her seat. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Uchiha—"

"Call me Sasuke."

"Okay... Sasuke, I'll be right back." The blonde melded with the moving crowd before Sakura had a chance to drag her back.

"Following me?"

Knowing that Ino was long gone, Sakura turned to Sasuke who now sat in the spot her friend had been seconds ago. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I own the place."

So Ino _was_ right. It was pure luck that her setup had worked.

"What exactly brings you here? Is Ryou with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Ino wanted to take me out for a drink."

"I'm glad she did," commented Sasuke, gesturing to one of the bartenders for another drink.

"No, I really don't want another," insisted Sakura when she head the clink of a newly filled glass take the place of her empty one.

"Then what would you like?" he coaxed silkily. Sasuke slid off the seat, leaning forward.

Sakura watched his eyes trial down appreciatively at the skin-tight garment she was wearing. He was undressing her with his eyes. "I'd like for you _not_ to invade my personal space." She placed a hand on his chest, trying to push him away.

She could feel his chest rumble while he chuckled. "That, Ms. Haruno is something you will have to get used to," he whispered. Sasuke leaned even closer, almost cocooning her petite form. Sakura unconsciously placed a hand on his shoulder as his head dipped. She turned her face away only to hear his chuckle reverberate in her ear.

"We can't—"

"What are you worried about, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he teased huskily, making her skin crawl. "No one will notice. No paparazzi. No cameras. Nothing," he drawled.

She didn't chide him again for calling her by her first name, and neither could she say anything because all that escaped her lips was an inaudible gasp when she felt his mouth move up the creamy column of the side of her neck and nip her ear. Sakura found a secret part of her mind insist she play along and just... enjoy herself, but the more dominant side of her urged her to push him away.

"I'm sorry, but..." her voice trailed as she turned her face back to look up at him, feeling his lips run up her cheek in response. She noticed their mouths were now a teasing inch apart. His gaze dropped to her parted lips right when her teeth unconsciously bit down on the plump flesh of her bottom one.

His gaze darkened; there was something almost predatory in the way his onyx eyes blackened even further.

Her heart sped up. She was like putty in his hands.

The inevitable was coming—

"Sasuke! There you are!"

With an annoyed sigh, Sasuke pulled back immediately before the person who had interrupted his endeavor could clearly see what he had been doing. Flushed, Sakura looked up to see a woman with vibrant red hair with surprisingly equally crimson eyes rush toward them hastily. "I told you to wait for me," he repeated.

"Who's this?" asked the woman, ignoring his comment.

"Karin, this is Ms. Haruno. Ms. Haruno, Karin," he introduced, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Haruno." Karin stared Sakura down suspiciously.

"Pleasure is mine, Karin. Please call me Sakura." The pinkette shook the woman's hand, secretly relieved; she had come just in time, really.

"Sakura, huh? Matches your hair nicely," Karin commented, latching herself onto Sasuke's arm.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Ms. Haruno." Sasuke looked down as he fiddled with a cellphone he had in hand.

"Hey, that's—"

"Yours," finished Sasuke, handing the pinkette her cell phone.

Sakura looked down at the glowing screen, realizing he had put his number in it. She narrowed her gaze as she looked up at him.

"It'll come in handy," he reasoned with a sexy smirk. "Especially when you let me know your _decision_."

_Decision_? Sakura was left puzzled as she watched them both walk away. The other thing on her mind was who this Karin was. Girlfriend? Fiancé?

Sakura shook her head. Was she even considering a... with him—she couldn't bring herself to think it.

"So, how'd it go?"

Sakura's head whipped up when she recognized Ino's voice. "Why did you leave?!"

"I just wanted to give you some _alone_ time with your new man, babe."

"Why did you? He was almost about to..." Sakura stopped herself from whatever she was about to say.

"Almost about to do what? Oh my God, Sak, just tell me!"

"He put his number in my phone," informed Sakura changing the subject.

"I knew it! He's totally smitten with you."

Sakura ignored her comment. "He was with a woman... Karin."

"Oh, that slut? Between you and her there is no competition." Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"Ino, why are you insisting on this?"

For the first time that evening, Ino's expression became serious. "First off, Sakura, he likes you and probably has had wet dreams about you." The blonde held up her hand, preventing Sakura from interrupting. "Second, Ryou is a cheating asshole. And lastly, _you_ are infatuated with him too."

Sakura hung her head, almost as if admitting defeat. "Okay, okay, he is beyond sexy. I agree."

Ino clapped her hands, smiling widely.

"But it's just not right. I'm married," she reasoned.

"Ryou is too, but he didn't give a damn. It's time you start thinking about yourself."

After that, Sakura didn't know how many more glasses of vodka she had forced down her throat because of the mix emotions playing out in her head. But, as she called her chauffeur to ask him to play designated driver and pick up both her and her drunk friend, she found herself agreeing.

It was time to let out her inner mistress.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

LOOOOLL, 49 follows? Either you guys want to see Sakura fall in love with someone deserving, or you're craving some SasuSaku smut... or both? :P

But either way, I am FLATTERED.

I have a question for all of you: is the progression of the story so far making sense, and realistic? I mean, I don't want to have Sakura just submit to Sasuke right away. I want their "relationship" to develop. Does that make sense?

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I sincerely appreciate it. You don't know how much it means to me. If you have any suggestions, criticism: please do not hesitate!


	4. Conversation Stoppers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sunlight that filtered through the sheer curtains of the bedroom strayed down Sakura's face, rousing her from a deep slumber the previous night's craziness had lulled her into. Her head pounded incessantly as she pushed herself into an upright position. She licked her chapped lips and cringed at the bad taste in her mouth.

The soft snoring sound next to her made her stop.

Sakura glanced down at her side and realized Ryou had slept next to her... all night. His face looked serene and calm with each deep, sound breath he took. Sakura couldn't help but trail her eyes down the back of his neck and the length of his bare back. She noticed small, half-moon marks on his skin.

Her eyes widened.

Had they...?

Sakura looked down at herself: she was still wearing the black dress from last night...

She couldn't help the slight quiver of her bottom lip when realization dawned over her. She hurriedly got out of bed. Sakura couldn't believe he had the audacity to return home and sleep _next_ to her after... fucking that whore he was spending his time with.

Her gaze hardened. She would not be fazed by him _at all_.

Sakura walked quickly out of the room before steadying herself against the railing of the stairs; the full effects of a hangover were beginning to wash over her; the living room that lay in front of her spun as she took steady steps downward and headed into the kitchen. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind as she took a couple painkillers and sat at the dining table.

She remembered the way Sasuke had spoken to her and had come so close to... kissing her. Burying her head into her folded arms, Sakura couldn't help but think of what it would have been like to actually kiss him... the feeling of his lips on hers... the touch of his fingers on her body—

Sakura could feel a slight arousal run through her veins, centering at an apex of her body she would have been mortified to admit to. This was not the direction her thoughts should have been going. What—more like, whom—she should have been focusing on was—

the low ringing of the landline phone alerted her—

Ino.

"Hey, babe!" greeted her friend before she could say anything.

"Ino, you are so dead."

"What, no hello? No thank you?"

Sakura tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs. Her bedroom door was closed; Ryou was still asleep. "Did you set it all up?"

Ino laughed on the other end. "How could I? It's not like I have the super, ultra-sexy Sasuke Uchiha on speed dial."

"Ino!"

"Okay, okay!" Ino sighed. "I knew the place belonged to him. It was a coincidence he was there, Sak."

"Ino, you're not making this easier—"

"Well he clearly wants you."

"—for _me_," Sakura stressed. She strolled into the living room, rubbing her fingers against her left temple.

Ino remained silent.

Sakura sighed. "Ino, I know what you're trying to do for me, and I love you to death for that, but I can't explain how I feel about this... it's just not..." she trailed not knowing what to say.

"Sakura, I respect your decision," answered Ino seriously. "But..." she ventured to continue, "living life like this is not good for you. Okay, so things didn't work out with Ryou. Don't get hung up on that."

"You are so amazing, Ino," complimented Sakura, feeling a small wave of emotion cause a glisten of tears to form in her eyes. Her hand trailed over the headrest of the couch and she noticed Ryou's suit jacket laid out and spread over it. The glint of something silver poking out of one of front pockets caught her eye. She reached out tentatively to pick it up, a small part of her fearing what it would reveal.

She held it up, her finger running over the torn edge.

"Sakura, whatever decision you make—"

It was a foil packet.

"No, Ino, you're right." Sakura stuffed the ripped condom packaging back into the pocket of the jacket.

Ryou was beyond the point of no return.

She had to stop hoping he'd come back to her.

* * *

Sakura felt a slight rush of adrenaline as she quietly made her way back upstairs. She peered into her bedroom: Ryou was still asleep though now he was laying on his back. She grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand and quickly made her way back down stairs. A surge of excitement pulled up the corners of her mouth into an anticipating smile; she tucked herself into the long hallway that led to many of the house's unused rooms before scrolling through her contact list.

The name _Sasuke Uchiha_ glowed temptingly in front of her emerald eyes before she pressed the call icon. Her heart thumped loudly as she placed the phone against her ear. Would he pick up...?

"I didn't think you would call so soon. Miss me?"

His lilting tenor made her body sing sweetly with a goose bump-raising shiver. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sasuke chuckled. "I would hate to assume, but what reason do you have for calling me, _Sakura_?"

The way he pronounced her name with that lustrous voice of his made her toes curl. She wanted to hear that voice deep in her ear, whispered on her skin intimately... She couldn't believe her body was responding to him _this_ much after only a few seconds of conversation. "For the same reason you gave me your number."

A moment of silence made her mind wander. Was he just playing with her? Did he mean everything he had said... done...?

"So you have made a decision." She could hear that trademark smirk in his voice.

That single statement made her roll her eyes. "Possibly, but there are a few things I need..." she didn't know how to say it, really.

"A few things you need...?" he prodded.

"Cleared up."

"Hn," he said quickly. "I'll have my chauffeur come pick you up. Let's talk then."

Sakura bit her lip, unsure, but agreed despite herself. "What time?"

"How is three?"

* * *

As she emerged from the hallway, Sakura could not help the smile of anticipation on her face. Her whole body was moving on sweet, sweet anticipation. Maybe this would—

"Who was that?"

The blood drained from her face as she spun around in pure surprise.

She saw Ryou dressed, though his hair was still slightly tousled. On another day she would have eagerly pulled him into an embrace and whisper naughty things in his ear, but she felt something different arise. "Does it matter?" She gave him a hard stare.

Ryou clenched his jaw. "Answer the question."

"It was Ino," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand before walking back up the stairs. She heard his rough footsteps a second later and the subsequent sound of the front door swinging shut. She peered out the window and made sure he had drove away before hurrying to her closet to try to figure out what would be appropriate to wear.

Halfway into her search, Sakura realized Sauske had not specified where he would be taking her. She reached for her phone, figuring Ino would help, but before she pressed the call icon, Sakura put her phone away: Ino would obviously suggest she wear something _very_ revealing. She didn't think it was a good idea around someone who had made it blatantly obvious that he wanted to get in her pants.

This one would be all up to her.

* * *

A sleek, black Audi arrived in front of her house on the exact time prescribed. Sakura peeked through the living room window and saw a man with a hat emerge from the driver's side—Sasuke's chauffeur. A corresponding knock was heard and she answered it with fleeting steps.

"Afternoon, Miss," greeted the chauffeur with a tip of his hat. "Mr. Uchiha asked me to retrieve you."

"Hello." She gave him a sweet smile and followed him to the car. "Where will you be taking me?" she asked, fingering the black, sleeveless blouse she wore. Sakura had decided to pair it with a pair of white shorts. It was simple, yet in her mind, stylish.

"Mr. Uchiha wishes me to take you to his house."

His house? Sakura sank against the back seat. Straight to his _house_? Her heart thudded with nervousness. "Is it possible to... go somewhere else?" she asked in a small voice.

"I was given strict instructions to take you to the Uchiha manor," replied the driver.

Sakura could see a small wrinkle next to his eye when she glanced at him through the rearview mirror: he was smiling.

_A manor, huh_? The pinkette let her eyes follow the repeating pattern of houses and buildings as they drove. She was nervous, yet a part of her was excited. However, she could not help but think:

had Ryou felt the same when he first began his affair—

Sakura shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. This was not the time to think about him. Her marriage was ruined. There was nothing she could do about that.

* * *

A gated, magnificent looking house rolled into view an hour later as the Audi was pulled into a driveway that could easily be as big as someone's backyard. Sakura emerged from the car, feeling her fast steps to keep up with the driver match the ever quickening beats of her heart.

Glancing back, Sakura noticed the Audi was the only car in the driveway. "Is Sasuke home?"

"He will be here shortly," replied the chauffeur opening the front door for her. "Make yourself at home."

Sakura took a couple steps forward, drinking in the lavish and luxurious way the living room was set with embroidered love seats and couches. She could only imagine what the rest of the house looked like.

"Hello, you must be the guest Mr. Uchiha is expecting. My name is Kira," said a sweet voice that emerged from the kitchen. A middle-aged woman held out her hand to the pinkeye. "You have beautiful pink hair," she commented.

"Thank you." Sakura gave her a sweet smile. She assumed by the apron she was wearing that she was Sasuke's cook.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you."

"Mr. Uchiha will be here shortly," informed Kira as she walked back into what Sakura assumed to be the kitchen. The pinkette followed in suit and she couldn't help but widen her eyes at the decadently arranged place. A magnificent chandelier hung over the large dining table that could easily seat twelve. The cabinets and drawers that formed a rectangular semi-circle around a shiny, granite island in the middle were glossy, pristine, and black in color. A white bar table lay opposite the island and was complimented by beige bar stools.

Sakura was no stranger to the convenience and lavish lifestyles of the rich, but she couldn't help but be blown away.

"This is a very beautiful place," commented Sakura. "Does anyone else live here?" her hand smoothed over the curved finish of one of the dining chairs. Surely there was someone else that resided here and was therefore the cause of the apparent facilities that would accommodate more than one individual.

"Mr. Uchiha lives alone. He is a very private person."

Sakura looked at Kira's back as she busied herself in cleaning up. She knew Kira was indirectly telling her not to ask anymore questions. Or, maybe Sasuke was truly that secretive about his life.

* * *

"I hope you did not have to wait too long."

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when the man she had been waiting for entered the dimly lit kitchen. She could not help but let her widened eyes rove up and down his figure that was hugged by a slim fit, black, three piece suit. It should have been sin to look that sexy and desirable all at once.

"See something you like?" he asked playfully.

Sakura blushed a deep red and averted her gaze. Swallowing down her nervousness, she adjusted herself as he walked forward. "Possibly." The infectious smirk he wore only made her smile back.

"Would you like a drink?"

She debated her answer briefly in her mind, figuring such an intoxicant could lead her dangerously astray while in the company of this man, but she could not refuse. "Yes, please."

Their glasses clinked as he took a seat next to her at the bar table. He watched her take a sip, and she could feel his smoldering gaze travel down the contracting muscles of her throat as she swallowed and further down her body. "See something _you_ like?" She challenged back. She rested her glass on the counter and gauged him with an expectant gaze.

His eyes flitted back up to her. "Quite a number of things, actually," he remarked, bringing up his hand to his chin, as if deep thought. "How about we start where we left off, hm?" He suggested silkily pulling the bar stool she sat on forward. Sakura steadied herself, bracing her hands on his arms when she was jerked forward suddenly. She flexed her fingers and felt his muscles ripple under her grip.

Sakura was not expecting everything to happen so fast. She vaguely registered that Kira had left the kitchen. They were both alone.

Sakura felt her pulse race, the quickening thud ringing loud in her ears. She felt a sort of fear settle into her heart as he leaned forward.

"How has your day been?" He asked lowly.

Sakura's brow furrowed, wondering why he was making casual conversation during such intimacy. "Fine," she answered breathily when his lips brushed her cheek. "And yours?"

"So far, I am enjoying it." His lips nipped at her ear lobe. Her back arched slightly, decreasing the distance between their bodies, and her head automatically turned to the side to give his mouth better access to her blazing skin as his lips moved down the side of her neck.

"I thought we would actually have a conversation," she remarked truthfully, when she could properly arrange the thoughts in her head.

He chuckled lowly at the base of her throat. "Okay, Sakura, what would you like to talk about?" He withdrew, but kept his face less than a couple inches from hers. His onyx eyes glanced into hers, amused. She could see the masculine satisfaction on his face as he noticed her breathless, parted mouth and flushed face. She wondered what he would look like after they had—

She was getting ahead of herself.

"Who is Karin?"

"No one of consequence," he whispered huskily. His breath fanned her face, tingling her lips. His thumb brushed the opening of her mouth, slipping inside slightly.

Sakura narrowed her gaze and pulled back, making him withdraw his hand.

Sasuke chuckled. "I have my sights set elsewhere," he purred suggestively, pulling her closer to him, only this time his arms wrapped around her lower back and her body was no more in a sitting position, but leaned snugly against his own. Sakura tried to create some distance between them by balancing herself with her hands on his shoulders, but it did not help much.

His nose skimmed the prominent indent of her jaw. "Still want to talk?"

Sakura had to remind herself how to breathe. He had not even kissed her yet and her senses were already haywire.

"Yes," she insisted, pushing him back to create some distance that would allow her to think coherently. His hands settled on her hips and he looked up at her, amused. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he smirked.

Sakura sighed. His gaze was dazzling and _very_ distracting, but she stopped herself from admitting that to him: it'd only give him an ego boost he naturally had enough of. "Never mind." She bit her lip, unsure of how to word what she wanted to say next.

"If you do that," he remarked, freeing her bottom lip from her teeth, "this conversation won't last much longer."

Sakura held him in place before he could lean forward. "I think we need to set some... boundaries." Her brow furrowed. Was that the way to put it?

"What for?"

He wasn't mocking or laughing at her like a small part of her had expected. She rather appreciated his willingness to understand. "I'm not too sure about this yet," she confessed in a small voice, gesturing between them. "I am..."

"Doubtful?"

"Hesitant."

"Well, that is something we will have to work on." His index finger tipped up her chin and he stared down into her eyes deeply, provocatively. His mouth was a teasing inch from hers and she so desperately wanted him to close the distance between their lips. As if reading her unsaid thoughts through they way he was looking so deeply into her eyes, he did just that.

Her body shuddered in his tight grip.

It was a light, almost experimental touch at first, but their lip lock became fervent almost immediately as his mouth rose and dipped against her own. His fingers flexed against her lower back as he stood, making sure their bodies were pressed together in certain, strategic areas.

At first Sakura felt as if she should pull away, but she quickly shut down that righteous side of her. She raised herself on her toes and buried her hands in his hair, twisting his raven locks in rhythm with the way his mouth moved over hers so intensely. The way he was _kissing_ her was so... powerful, demanding, dominating.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and tilted his head before he claimed her mouth once more, skillfully slipping his tongue through her lips. He deeply licked into her mouth, sweeping his tongue over her teeth and sliding it against her own; he left no inch untouched. Sakura couldn't help but melt in his embrace, returning his fervor with equality. Her past frustration, sadness, hurt all evaporated with each passing second she spent so intimately pressed against him. He took all she had to give; sparing nothing.

His hands smoothed up and down the sides of her body; she briefly felt his thumb brush the sides of her clothed breasts.

Sakura could feel every hard, defined line of him as he picked her up and swiveled them both, their mouths still connected in a heated exchange. Her bare thighs met with the cool surface of the countertop, making her shiver. She felt his pelvis grind into hers deliciously, and his hands ran up the course of her bare arms.

She could feel herself succumb to the way he was dominating her, arching her back against him. His hand came up to grab a fistful of her hair and tug her head backward a bit forcefully before dragging his mouth over her chin and down her throat. Sakura could hear herself breathe loudly, but she was too busy trying to regain her momentum to feel embarrassed. His mouth sucked her erratic pulse sweetly and then peppered the porcelain column of her neck with with kisses, dragging his tongue over the smooth skin after his lips sucked softly.

Barely audible moans escaped the slightly kiss-swollen flesh of her lips. His deft hands pulled down the straps of her blouse, and the tips of his skilled fingertips touched her in a way that made her body thirst for more.

The husky, desiring whisper of her name floated to her ears when he angled her head backward once more before he kissed her again, deeply: greedily taking all she was offering to him. His tongue delved deep into her mouth, and she could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have it drag over the rest of her yearning body.

The cold balm of where they would be headed, free of intervention and interruption, made her thoughts stop in their tracks. She had not come here for... sex, though the way he was handling her revealed he wanted her just as much as she did.

Sakura knew she had to put some sort of stop to—

Sasuke abruptly pulled away, almost stumbling back. Sakura looked confused before the ringing of his cellphone reached her ears when her defeaning heartbeat died down.

Sasuke glanced at her as he listened to the person on the other end speak. There was a different look in his eyes now, the way he stared at her was—

Who was he talking to?

"No, no Ryou. I am not busy." The sound of her husband's name startled her, jolting her from her seat on the bar counter. Why was he calling Sasuke now? And what for? She saw him glance at the clock. "How about an hour from now?" It was five in the evening already. "Okay."

Had time really passed so quickly?

"What does he want?" Sakura fixed her blouse and began to comb her fingers through her hair.

"He wants to meet," he replied simply. His eyes watched her with genuine interest while she fixed her somewhat disheveled appearance. He smirked.

"It's about the business trip, isn't it?"

Sasuke's expression quickly changed to that of puzzlement. "What business trip?"

"Ryou told me that..." Sakura sighed. "Nevermind." She grabbed her purse off the counter and began to make her way to the door.

"Hey," he called after her. He grabbed her wrist making her gasp in surprise, pivoting her until she met with the hard lines of his body. "Don't let him ruin the mood." His fingertips danced over her right cheek. And as if to make sure of it, he tilted his head and sealed his mouth over hers.

Sakura was purely submissive in his hands as she kissed him back. She found it hard to resist, though there was not a need for it.

"Call me later," he instructed before pressing another kiss to her mouth, her assent turning into a mumble then a sigh when she clutched the collar of his suit jacket. She could smell her cherry blossom scent on him when she pulled away, and she took satisfaction in the fact that she too had some degree of effect on him.

"I'll have someone drop you off," he offered.

"No need. I'll just take a cab," she reasoned, wanting to keep their interaction as much of a secret as possible.

The walk toward the nearest main street took about ten minutes. All the while, she had been replaying her conversation with Sasuke, wondering where their _relationship_ would go now. To her luck, she noticed a taxi driving in her direction a couple hundred feet away. As she got in and warmed her cold hands, she couldn't help but feel the ghost of his lips over hers, the feeling of his hands running along the sides of her body and legs, manipulating soft, breathy moans from her that no previous interaction in her whole life had ever been capable of eliciting.

She had taken an indulging dip in the consuming, forbidden sea that was Sasuke Uchiha.

All she knew was she was drowning fast.

There was no one to save her.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Hey, everyone! I am sorry for the late update. College has started and I'm trying to juggle a number of things at once. My profile has update time frames that I stick to; you may check it out if you like.

If I did not deliver as any of you expected, then I bow my head in submission. If I have any room for improvement: let me know :)

Please read and review! I have received so much insight and commentary so far; it exceeded my expectations. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!


	5. Last Minute Errands

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I'd just like to take a quick sec to recognize **Raikiri80** who has provided me with such valuable insight and story ideas / suggestions. Thank you so much! Lovee :D

* * *

"I'm sorry," interrupted Sakura, tapping the cab driver on his shoulder, "but could you take a right from here?"

The man huffed and glanced at her through the rearview mirror, but nonetheless listened to her instruction, his gaze softening when his eyes met with her feminine likeness.

"This is the address." Sakura handed him a piece of paper with her work address written on it. "Thank you."

Her original plan had been to go straight home, but she had a different idea. The puzzled expression on Sasuke's face when she had mentioned the business trip Ryou told her of flashed across the back of her eyelids. She should have seen it coming.

Ryou had lied to her _again_.

He had told her Sasuke would be going along with him.

What a damn lie.

Sakura muttered a quick thank you, handing the driver money for the trip and quickly made her way into the office building that loomed ahead.

Sakura worked as a managing director for a rival company of Ara Ltd. It dealt with business much like Ara Ltd., and on a similar scale. But, the institution Sakura was working for was planning on maintaining domesticity. There were no plans to go international.

She was fine with that. Early on, in their marriage, Sakura had refused to work with or under Ryou, or have him hand-pack a top-paying job for her. She wanted to work her way up the ladder and reach the top herself. And she had.

Quickly scanning her badge, Sakura entered the facility, immediately met by the noise of papers, chatter, clinking heels, and loud conversation. Her subordinates greeted her cordially upon seeing her, but she hastened her steps after giving them a quick hello indicating she was busy.

"Sakura!"

The pinkette turned around as she walked down the hallway that led to her office. It was Genma, one of her subordinate managers who she knew had a sort of thing for her. She had always made it a point to kindly decline his advances indicating they only had and _would_ only have a professional relationship. "Genma, I'm a bit busy right now." Sakura continued walked.

"Yes, I understand," he said, easily matching her stride. "It's just that it's been a while since you've come in."

"A day and a half, Genma."

"No, I mean, it's a good thing."

Sakura stopped in front of her office and raised her eyebrow.

"No, no I mean you work too much, so it's good in a sense that you get the rest you need and all."

"I appreciate your concern, Genma." Sakura resumed her task when she entered her office. She rummaged through a few drawers before she finally found a stack of papers she had stashed long ago… when she first had suspicions Ryou was cheating on her. Sakura had never thought she would have had to use it.

She had thought wrong. _Dead_ wrong.

"Will you be back?" asked Genma, calling after her when she walked past him and to the elevators.

"Probably tomorrow." Sakura hurried out of her office, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Arata," answered her chauffeur.

Sakura paused, hearing her husband's name attached to her title. "Can you please come pick me up? I'm at the office."

"Of course."

Sakura let out a loose breath. The rush of adrenaline was suppressing her nervousness. She shuffled through the small stack of papers she had retrieved from her office.

Things would be set straight.

She had a divorce to deal with.

* * *

Sakura had her chauffeur drop her back home. She didn't want him to be caught up in anything, and drive her back and forth… incase that would be needed. With the papers in hand, she made quick trip to her bedroom to fix her appearance, suddenly figuring a quick, brisk wash up would help prepare her for a possible confrontation. Sakura wiped her face with a towel, feeling renewed and refreshed.

Sudden impulse led her to smooth on a creamy, eye-catching color of red lipstick. She smacked her lips in the mirror, giving herself a confident smile before grabbing her papers and heading out the front door.

Sakura paused once she reached her car, her hand outstretched toward the door handle. Her earlier and very memorable _interaction_ with Sasuke led her to remember that Ryou had interrupted them because he had wanted to meet with him. Her fingers flexed around the cellphone in her hand. Calling Sasuke would give her a good idea of where her husband would be once their meeting together would finish… though it would also give him somewhat of a misleading idea…

She quickly weighed the odds, redialing Sasuke's number, watching her breath crystallize in front of her as she waited for him to pick up.

"I know I told you to call. But I didn't expect it so soon." His smooth voice made her concentration falter. She could hear the amusement in his tenor.

"Set your ego aside."

"Hn." He chuckled.

"That's not why I called," she replied curtly, "is Ryou with you?"

Sakura heard the shuffling of papers before he answered. "Yes."

"Let me know where he'll be going once you've finished."

"Sure thing. We're almost done. I'll text you later."

Sakura quickly ended the call before he could _suggest_ anything further.

* * *

"Sure thing. We're almost done. I'll text you later." Sasuke heard the phone click, signaling the call had ended before he could speak further. With a chuckle, he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Ryou, amused. "Girlfriend?" He began collecting the folders he had brought with him as he stood up.

Sasuke smirked. "We're not at that stage yet."

"Seems like she wants it to be."

"Not really. It's mostly… physically based right now."

"That face of yours is getting you somewhere, then."

Sasuke chuckled, eyeing his new business partner with a sort of hidden, predatory gaze that was shielded behind his onyx eyes. "She's dealing with... infidelity," he said, generalizing the thoughts in his mind.

"Ah." Ryou continued to gather his belongings, keeping his face angled downward.

Sasuke noticed a different expression take over the man's face for a split second before it vanished. He rubbed his hands together and stood up as well. "It probably won't last that long either," he remarked nonchalantly. However, he couldn't help but think of Sakura: granted, she was very much attractive to his inquisitive eyes. But he was feeling something… _different_ this time; it felt foreign to his usually stoned heart, but whatever it was, it made keeping Sakura off his mind increasingly difficult. He was secretly glad that Ryou had called and interrupted their _activity_. He didn't know where their interaction earlier that evening would have led the two of them… some place regrettable?

But why the sudden hesitation? There were times in the past when he had not thought twice about sexually engaging with a woman. What made Sakura different? Somehow he felt the development of their relationship would have to be a bit slower than he was used to. If it were any other woman he was pursuing, he would have had her under him in a heartbeat. But, Sakura wasn't like any other woman… in _his_ eyes.

Sasuke sighed. All he knew was that he couldn't get the image of the pink haired woman out of his mind… the feeling of his lips on hers… his hands all over her body. The more carnal and primal side of him began anticipating the time when he'd be able to peel of her clothes, one by one, unveiling each hidden inch of her ivory skin—

"I appreciate your time, especially on short notice. I have some business to attend to for the following few weeks. I'm glad we could get this work done early," said Ryou, interrupting the flow of his deviant thoughts. He held out his hand.

"Not a problem." Sasuke shook his hand. "You going back home? I can have someone drop you off."

"No need," insisted Ryou, walking toward the front door. "I have to make a quick trip to the office."

Sasuke watched his shrinking form with criticizing eyes, and then flipped out his phone to send a quick text.

* * *

Sakura had been sitting in the cool, air conditioned atmosphere of her car, going over what she would say to Ryou for ten minutes before her phone vibrated. The glowing screen of her phone illuminated her curious face. It was a text.

**From**: Sasuke U.

**To**: Sakura

Tuesday, 8:30 pm

* * *

Office

* * *

Sakura revved the engine of her car, swerving out the driveway and to her husband's humungous office building.

Though it was the early hours of the night, Ara Ltd. was very much alive with the bustle of work, business transactions, etc. The pink-haired woman strode confidently to the elevator, jamming the button that would take her to the top-most floor.

Megumi was in her face before she could fully step out of the elevator.

"Mrs. Arata, how nice to see you." The fake smile Megumi wore told Sakura more than she needed to know.

"We both know who I am here to see," she said firmly, sidestepping the woman.

"Mr. Arata is busy. He asked that no one disturb him." Megumi again stood in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She had enough. "Megumi, there is nothing I don't know already. Get out of my way," she said icily.

The woman widened her eyes, her stance becoming limp. A couple of the nearby staff stopped what they were doing, looking up in their direction, wondering what the commotion was about.

Not wanting to make much of a scene, Sakura continued on, her ears picking up on the slight muffled sound of voices emanating from inside her husband's office. Without a second thought, Sakura barged in.

The sight of her husband intimately making out with the woman she had the _pleasure_ of meeting earlier, Reika, made her confident stride falter, but she recovered quickly.

Ryou was the first to notice his wife's presence, and recoiled from Reika as if he had been electrocuted, a wild look present in his eyes as they dropped to her harlot red pout. His mouth opened to say something but Sakura held up her hand. She noticed the shocked look on Reika's face as apposed to the haughty demeanor she had shown during their previous and only meeting.

"I told you a lock on that door would come in handy," remarked Sakura with a bittersweet laugh. She tossed the stack of papers on his desk. The two of them watched her with wide eyes. "When you two are done fucking," she began, gesturing between the two of them, noticing the way Ryou flinched at her choice of words, "then I suggest you take a look at this, Ryou."

"Carry on." She left with a dismissive wave of her hand.

* * *

As Sakura drove back she couldn't help the small smile of victory that broke out on her otherwise serious face. A conflict of emotions was playing the strings of her heart. To say that seeing her husband tonguing down another woman's throat did not affect her would be an all out lie. It had. It still was. It would take her a while to forget it.

For some reason her body felt weak once she was in the familiar confines of her house. Her limbs ached for the soothing feeling of warmth and she immediately headed to the bathroom to set up a bath for herself. The pacifying smell of lavender bath salts wafted to her waiting senses. She stripped while the tub filled with water.

The bathroom immediately filled with a calming, flowery scent that spread along with the steam that rose in the air. Sakura dipped her feet into the water, feeling goose bumps raise on her thighs and arms at the sudden temperature change. She sank into the water, leaving her head just above its opaque surface and leaned back with a relaxed sigh.

She wriggled her toes and smoothed her hands down her legs, her mind involuntarily bringing up the thought of her new… what would she call him? What was Sasuke to _her_?

As if on cue her cellphone rang. She eyed the lit up screen through the material of her shorts, wondering who would be calling her at such a time. She reached over after drying one of her hands, saving herself from almost falling out of the tub before her brow rose in interest.

"It's kind of late, don't you think?"

"Well you're still awake," replied the man, his liquid gold voice washing over her like the water that lapped at her bare body when she sat upright.

"Mhmm, I'm taking a bath," she answered, raising her free hand and watching the water slide down her arm in droplets.

"Sounds like an invitation."

Her toes curled at the thought of him in the bathroom with her—"No, it's more of a 'do not disturb'."

Sasuke chuckled. "We could settle our differences now."

"Over the phone, you mean," she teased

"In person would be much more interesting."

"I figured you'd say that," she said dryly. "What is your real reason for calling?"

"Ryou had said something about going away for a few weeks... probably could be the business trip he told you about."

Sakura remained silent, not liking the fact that he had brought up her husband. "Really? You called to play messenger boy?"

Sasuke chuckled, obviously not amused. "Understood. The topic will never be brought up again."

Sakura could picture him with his palms raised in fake surrender. Though she had only known him for a short amount of time, she felt she knew a part of him well enough to realize he had some ulterior motive for calling her. "You're catching on quickly," she commented sarcastically.

"It's not the only thing I'd like to catch up on."

"You have exactly 60 seconds."

"Dinner. Thursday night. Be ready by 7:00 pm."

Sakura's mouth thinned into a line. He had not even asked her; he had made it sound like an order.

"And what makes you think I'd say yes?"

"Were you planning on refusing?" He waited for her response, but when he got none he cleared his throat. "Exactly."

"Cocky bastard," she muttered.

"I'll make sure your opinion changes once I'm done with you," he said darkly.

Sakura couldn't help but shiver. The water had cooled down and her fingers were pruned. "You'll have to try very hard."

"I'm always up for a challenge, Sakura."

* * *

Sasuke dragged a hand over his face, his mind immediately conjuring up an image of the pinkette lying in a tub of steamy bathwater. His fingers itched to grab his car keys and head over to her house, but he restrained himself.

He poured himself a glass of beer and took a swig as he sat and unbuttoned his jacket. He rubbed his eye and exhaled loudly. The feelings he held of desire and intrigue conflicted with the more _morally_ based part of his mind and heart.

Sakura was too… good, too pure to end up meddled in his deviant and selfish heart. He figured she'd be better off if he'd leave her alone.

He hadn't ever listened to that part of him.

He wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Sakura had been splayed out on the couch after her late night bath when the sound of something being rolled down the stairs, one thump on each step at a time, made her wake up with a start. She peeked over the arm rest of the couch only to connect eyes with her husband. She hmph-ed before returning to her previous position, snuggling close into the cushion of the couch.

She heard a bit of shuffling, before a light tap on her shoulder and the sound of her husband letting out a lose breath as he sat in front of her roused her from her half-slumber. Sakura opened her eyes, but other than that remained still.

"Sakura," began Ryou, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "I don't know how to—I was—I don't want... this," he finally admitted, softly placing the divorce documents on the coffee table between them.

"That's not what I saw when I stopped by your office today," she replied sternly, sitting up. Why was he suddenly acting like this? Did he still "love" her? Clearly, he didn't, or maybe...

"Sakura, I don't want us to separate," he repeated a bit more firmly.

"And why the hell not?!" She rose to her feet in synch with her voice. This was something she wanted and she would have it done no matter what.

"Look, I'll give you all the money you want—"

"I don't want crap from you," she spat, jabbing her finger in his direction harshly. Ryou stood, walking around the table toward his enraged wife. "Don't come near me," she seethed lethally.

Ryou stilled and maintained his ground, but nonetheless continued talking. "Sakura there is no need for this. I'll move out and you can—"

"Why the fuck are you so against a divorce, huh? Our marriage is ruined because of you!"

"Sakura, I—"

"You think you're can to _pay_ me to keep me silent?"

"If you would just listen to what I have to say—"

"I don't give a shit about what you _want_ to say. I want to know why you are trying to avoid this. What reason could you—" Sakura shut her mouth, her eyes widening in realization. "You want to keep this hidden from the press, don't you?" Her voice was a low whisper.

Ryou looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. His hazel eyes were laced with worry and nervousness. He sighed, frustrated and turned, taking a couple steps away. "You're right," he admitted lowly.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself in shock and hurt. How could he be so shallow? Anger simmered in her emerald eyes. "Either your affair with that bitch makes headlines, or our divorce: your choice."

Ryou turned around, looking at her as if he had been slapped in the face. His eyes were pleading, but not a word came from his mouth.

"You brought this on yourself, Ryou." Her voice became hoarse, a couple tears escaping her glazed eyes which she wiped away harshly with the back of her hand. "I want to end this relationship with the last bit of dignity I have." The hypocrisy of her statement struck her, but she quickly shoved those feelings deep down inside of her before they'd make her falter.

Ryou angled his gaze downward in submission and jingled the keys in his pocket. "Can we do this when I come back?" he asked.

Determined not to be fazed by the imploring look in his eyes, Sakura averted her gaze. He had hurt her in all ways imaginable. "It will take time for the court to review our case and schedule a hearing date. The process will only take longer if we wait for you to return," she explained.

Ryou nodded once, realizing there was no room for negotiation. "I already filled them out." He picked up the papers from the desk and handed them to her, his eyes lingering on her face as if to decipher what she was thinking as she leafed through them. "I'll hand in the papers," he suggested softly.

"No need. I can do it myself."

"Sakura, just let me do it," he asserted through gritted teeth, taking them from her.

She gave him a hard stare. "Can I _trust_ you to do that?"

"It's the least I can do." He placed them in one of the zipper pockets of the suitcase he had so noisily brought downstairs then turned toward her, a foreign expression on his face. The thought of asking him again where he would be going briefly flitted across her mind, but she realized there would be no point.

Upon seeing him stare at her, Sakura cloaked her eyes with a guarded look."What?"

Ryou took two powerful strides toward her before enveloping her petite form in an embrace. His face pressed into her hair as he inhaled deeply.

"Ryou, stop this." Sakura tried to remove herself from his hold, but he wouldn't budge. His arms only tightened around her.

"Allow me one kiss," he whispered, pulling back to look at her face.

"You've lost that privilege."

"Just one."

"You're getting greedy." Sakura knew she had already played him too far. Signs of defeat were already apparent in the way he stared into her eyes. Full acknowledgement of the fact that he had truly _lost _her was beginning to sink in and dawn on him. "Please let me go—"

His mouth sealed over hers, effectively stopping her from finishing what she was going to say. His lips were warm, and she felt the heat of his mouth intensify as he pulled her against him tighter. His erratic heartbeat pulsed against her stiff palm that lay against his chest as he kissed her with a passion she had not felt in a very long time. Sakura could not find it in herself to push him away, but neither did she respond to his kiss. She was like a statue in his hands as she waited for him to finish.

* * *

Ryou pulled away after a minute and gave his wife one last look before heading out the door with his suitcase in hand. Though he was scheduled to take the red eye flight to the States, Ryou let the late morning air freshen his senses. The feeling of her lips on his had further ignited the guilt in him he had been deliberately ignoring ever since his wife had first found out about the affair. He did not know what had come over him. Why did he want to suddenly kiss her?

He was afraid… of losing her.

No, he was afraid of the _world_ seeing him lose her.

He felt pathetic, but as he hauled his suitcase into the trunk of the car, he knew one thing: he had no one to blame but himself.

As he revved the engine, he felt the familiar vibration of his cellphone through his pocket. Glancing at it he realized he had gotten a text message from Reika with a picture attachment. Instead of opening it, he frowned and quickly tossed the phone onto the seat next to him and swerved into the street.

He had fucked up _big_ time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know there wasn't much action in that, but it's one of those chapters meant to move the story along, and resolve a bit of conflict.

I tried to include a bit of Ryou and Sasuke's perspectives, and I hope it gave a good enough insight into their personalities and characteristics. Let me know how I did, if you like :)

It is a bit shorter than usual, I know.

All the SasuSaku smut will begin in the following update :P Ryou just needed to be out of the way. Stay tuned.


	6. A Personal Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… which is why I'm writing this super sexy FanFic :P

* * *

Ryou sighed, leaning back in his cushy office chair. A quick glance at his watch told him he still had about fourteen hours until his flight. Time was _crawling_. Why did he have to choose a red-eye flight again? The answer to his question strolled through the door just as he stood.

"Ryou, I've been trying to call you _forever_," whined Reika as she made her way toward him. She turned him around only to press herself closer against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Instead of returning her embrace, Ryou pushed against her shoulders to create some space between them. "I've been busy."

"Did you see my picture message?" she asked, watching him walk away to a file cabinet in the corner.

"No." His nimble fingers were busy leafing through packed manila folders.

"But I need know what color bikini I should bring for our getaway to the States!"

"I don't give a damn. Just choose one," he barked, annoyed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Reika stamped toward him, her heels hitting loudly against the floor.

"Stop being so sensitive."

"Oh, _I'm_ being sensitive?" The woman pushed his shoulders to get the man to look at her. "This is about _her_, isn't it?"

Ryou remained silent, his jaw twitching with unsaid curses and profanities.

"You said she's out of your life now. Didn't _she_ want a divorce? Why does she matter so—"

"Shut up—don't you say shit about her." Ryou walked past her and began gathering the spread out files on his desk.

"Oh, so now you're defending that bitch?!"

The sound of his hand connecting with her cheek when he suddenly backhanded her bounced off the walls. "I told you to keep your mouth _shut_," he raged, venom dripping from his voice.

Reika choked a sob, nursing her bruised cheek with her hand. She watched the fury dwindle from his hazel eyes and then widen in realization of what he had just done. She backed away from him as he advanced toward her with slightly outstretched arms. "Don't," she choked.

Ryou sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Reika." He held out his hand but did not step forward again. "Come here," he coaxed softly.

"She always comes in the way, Ryou. I just can't take this." Reika shook her head mindlessly and hurried out of the office, covering her mouth with her trembling hands in an attempt to suppress the tears that threatened to waterfall down her cheeks any moment.

"Fuck," muttered Ryou, banging his fist against his desk.

* * *

"I can see you're really getting into this now," commented Ino, watching her friend rummage though clothing racks frantically.

"I'm going out for dinner with him tomorrow," repeated Sakura, "and I need a dress."

"You really want to impress him, don't you?"

"Well, yes... where are you taking this?"

"Nowhere."

"You should be happy that I actually want to buy a dress, instead of you having to convince me."

"I am ecstatic!" Ino joined her, searching through nearby dress racks, already carrying a few in her hands after a quick run through. "How are these?"

Sakura eyed her suspiciously. "I'd like to actually wear a dress, not an excuse for one."

"You'd think I'd know you by now, Sak," sulked the blonde with a pout. "Just take a look at this."

The dress was very much elegant with a hint of sensuality. It was a mid-thigh length chiffon bodice-like garment with a warm, creamy beige color and a moderate v-neck. The material felt slippery and inviting as she rubbed it between her fingertips. "Not bad, Ino."

"Hey! When are my choices ever bad?"

"Just kidding," she replied with a laugh.

Ino pushed the dress into her hands. "He'll love this on you."

* * *

"What do you think the fuss is about?" asked Ino as they exited the dress shop. She couldn't take her eyes off the throng of people who had gathered in the middle of the street ahead, and neither did she remove the hand clamped tightly around Sakura's arm as she dragged them both, ignoring the woman's attempts to break free.

"Ino! I don't want to—"

"Oh, come on, Sak. It could be a celeb or someone…" Ino trailed as they got closer, standing a couple feet away from the grouped people.

"Dammit, Ino." Sakura pulled her arm out of her grasp and rubbed it. "You have to stop…" Sakura stopped when she noticed Ino wasn't listening; she followed her line of vision and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she recognized the raven-haired head that peeked over the top of the frenzied crowd.

_Could it be?_ Sakura found herself walking forward automatically, trying to get a better look.

"Look who's interested now," commented Ino with a cheeky smile once the two of them caught a glimpse of Sasuke's sinfully handsome face through a gap. The sound of paparazzi cameras were going off and the incessant flashing made Sakura squint.

"Oh, please."

"Admit it, you're happy that I dragged you here."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

The crowd was suddenly pushed backward before it could advance further. "Please move behind," she heard a gruff voice repeat. It was probably one of his bodyguards.

"Hey!" cried Sakura, stumbling back when the person in front bumped into her. When she regained her balance she looked up only to find Sasuke suddenly staring at her over the crowd's heads. His onyx pools were squinted in her direction; the slight smirk on his face made her shudder, and she automatically caught Ino's shoulder for support.

"Sasuke, a picture please?!"

"You are so handsome!"

"Are you single?"

The crazed women's questions died down and so did the shutter sound of the cameras when everyone turned to see where Sasuke's attention was directed so fixatedly. Some of the women glared at her. One of them snickered.

Sakura blushed beet red and took a few steps back. "Let's go, Ino." This time, she dragged the blonde by her arm, and led them in the direction they had come from. Ino was too busy laughing to protest.

"What's the rush?" she asked when Sakura began to hurriedly rummage through her purse for the car keys. When she didn't answer, Ino placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "So you're nervous. It's normal, Sakura."

"Ino, that's not the—why is that guy walking toward us?"

Ino turned to see a man dressed entirely in a black suit with a bluetooth receiver sticking out of his ear walking in their direction. It was most likely Sasuke's bodyguard…

"Oooh, maybe he wants to see you," whispered Ino slyly, expertly dodging Sakura's elbow jab.

"Miss Haruno?" addressed the man, looking between the two women.

"That would be her," informed Ino, pushing her friend forward.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha has requested to see you."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now—"

"It's okay, Sakura," interjected Ino, taking her shopping bag that held the new dress she had bought. "I'll drop off your dress and your car."

"Ino, I have to—"

"Mr. Uchiha insisted," continued the man.

Sakura sighed, realizing there was really no other escape route. "Okay, lead the way."

"Call me later, hon," Ino called, getting into the car and revving the engine.

Sakura watched her drive away before she followed the man down the street. A tall building that towered over the two of them opened its doors automatically as they came to stand in front. Sakura noticed it was an hotel building—

_Wait… would she be_—

"This way, Miss Haruno."

—_going to his hotel room?_

A refusal was at the tip of her tongue and her heart was beating wildly, but as they passed the elevator, Sakura relaxed… somewhat. She easily recognized Sasuke's sitting form in the corner booth of the hotel's café when they entered the lobby. He looked up when she arrived and she saw his mouth twitch in triumph.

The bodyguard that had led her inside disappeared as she made her way toward him.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she teased.

"Whatever makes you happy." He pushed a cup toward her as she sat on the cushiony leather. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." Sakura accepted the beverage and peeked up at him as she took a sip. She felt the warmth raise goose bumps on her arms as she swallowed and she shivered slightly under his genuinely interested gaze. "Are the paparazzi still here?" she peered behind her, but no camera flash caught her eye.

"No paparazzi. No cameras. Nothing," he stated firmly.

It was exactly what he had told her a couple days ago in the restaurant… when he had first tried to kiss her.

"Let me guess, you own the hotel?"

Sasuke chuckled. "A very educated guess," he complimented.

Sakura leaned forward slightly, secretly loving the way he was watching her so closely. "So, _Sasuke_," she began, testing the name on her lips, "what reason do you have for so badly wanting to see me that you even sent your bodyguard after me?" She smiled when he chuckled again.

"You didn't want to see me?" he counter questioned, mimicking her by inclining is head as well. "Bored of me already?" his smooth tenor held a sort of arrogance under it. He knew very well she wasn't _bored._

For some reason, she didn't recoil from their closeness. Sakura tilted her head. "I'll give you this much," she admitted in a whisper, "I am… intrigued." Her emerald gaze dropped momentarily to his mouth. The corner of his lips tugged into a smirk.

"That's all you're giving me?"

"Don't let it get to your head," she replied, noticing him shift.

"I want _much_ more than that."

Sakura was suddenly aware of the fingers that slid up her neck, and the thumb pressed against her quickening pulse. Her lips parted slightly. She saw his eyes darken in satisfaction.

"I still don't know you well enough."

"We can change that." His breath lightly fanned her face. "Come with me," he purred, suddenly standing with his hand outstretched.

"Where?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, though she could feel herself physically drawn to follow him wherever he would lead her.

"We're going up."

"Up where?" she repeated, though her feet automatically followed him to the elevator.

"You'll see." He smirked, seeing her stand just outside of the elevator, indecision present on her face. "Come on. I won't bite you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward suddenly, and quickly pressed one of the floor buttons.

Sakura made it a point to stand opposite him with her back pressed against the side of the car. Her eyes narrowed slightly when he chuckled at her behavior. Being in such confined spaces with this man was dangerous…

_Pleasurably_ dangerous.

"Why stay in a hotel? You have a house." Sakura followed him out when the elevator dinged.

"It's closer to work and other places I need to be," he explained simply, holding the door to the penthouse suite open for her.

The pinkette shifted her weight from one foot to the other before entering without another thought. Her hesitation was a buzz kill to the more daring side of her. She decided she would go with the flow as she removed her shoes—whatever would happen, would happen.

The penthouse was equally as luxurious as the mansion with upholstered couches and loveseats, an overly spacious kitchen, and bedrooms she knew were farther inside, but would be better to leave undiscovered. Who knew where that would taken them…

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked once she sat down on one of the couches.

"No thank you."

Sasuke eyed her for a couple seconds.

"What?"

"Relax. You're too tense." he coaxed, shrugging off his suit jacket.

Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes drink in the way he looked so delicious in a crisp, white chemise and suit pants. She watched his nimble fingers loosen his tie and undo the top few buttons of his shirt. He sat across from her, calm and poised, with his attention directed solely on his guest.

"You say you don't know me well, so ask away, Sakura."

The pinkette pulled up her knees to her chin and sat sideways, leaning against the arm rest. "I'm curious about your family… parents… siblings."

"My mom lives with my older brother."

"In Japan?"

"America."

"What's his name?"

"Itachi."

"Does he run the business with you?"

"Nope."

"What does he do?"

"He handles cargo… like imports and exports. That sort of thing."

"Oh." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement, wondering what his older brother would look like. Definitely older, but hotter? She stifled a smile. "And your father?"

"He passed away a while back."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked," she said immediately, feeling guilty.

"It's fine," he insisted. "He was more of a businessman than a father, but I've learned everything I know from him." Sasuke watched expression change from guilt to interest—why had he told her that? Why was he suddenly opening up to her?

"No, I understand. Sounds like my father, too," she replied with a smile. "So where in the States do you live?"

"I travel between New York and California."

Sakura nodded. She had traveled to America many times with Ryou—her thought suddenly stopped in their tracks; there was no need to think of her soon-to-be ex-husband while she was here. "So you're national over there?"

"Almost. We just have few more things to—" Sasuke stopped, "really? You want to talk business?"

"Well I do work for one."

"Really?" Sasuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Which one?"

"Lira & Co."

"That's ironic," commented Sasuke realizing it was Ara Ltd. 'rival' company.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura shrugged, hoping the topic of her husband would be left at that.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the managing director."

"Well you seem to have a lot of…time on your hands with a position like that."

"My colleagues think I'm a workaholic," explained Sakura. "They are actually happy when I don't show up." Sakura squared her shoulders in his direction. "So you see," she continued, rounding back their conversation, "my interest in warranted."

"Lira, huh?" Sasuke propped his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, a secret smile present on his face.

Sakura didn't like the way he was looking at her. She knew he knew something… "What is it?"

Sasuke chuckled, standing up suddenly. "Come, I'll show you around."

Sakura timidly followed him, noticing him fall behind her and place a warm hand on the small of her back.

"Here's the kitchen and dining area," he introduced leading her through the luxurious suite. "These rooms are empty," he signaled toward a few closed doors. "This is the bathroom, and finally," he announced as if it was a moment she had been waiting for, "the bedroom."

Sakura walked in a couple steps, letting her eyes wander panoramically through the gigantic room. It was double the area of a regular master bedroom. A king size bed demanded attention in the center, followed by identical mahogany night stands on either side, and velvety curtains that covered a floor-to-ceiling window she was sure would give her a breathtaking view of the city. "This is a very nice place you have… here…" she commented, though slowing down once she noticed the way Sasuke was looking at her as he leaned against the door frame.

His agile body sauntered toward her and Sakura found herself involuntarily stepping back. He had her _exactly _where and how he desired her.

"You got what you wanted. Now, it's my turn," he whispered huskily, standing close. "Nervous?" His hand snaked around her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

"Yes."

"Hm, what for?" His index finger tipped her chin up, and he stared down at her parted mouth almost predatorily before connecting their gazes.

"I don't want to do—"

His thumb brushed her lower lip.

"—anything that I'm—"

His lips pressed lightly against hers, teasing her desiring mouth.

"—not ready for," she finished once he withdrew slightly.

"We won't," he assured softly, his lips less than an inch from hers.

Through her half lidded eyes, she saw his tongue slip out of his mouth and obscenely run along the parted seam of her lips. Her stomach fluttered, and she automatically found herself reaching up to loosely coil her arms around his neck and her feet shifted onto her toes.

Her fingers lightly massaged up the back of his neck and crawled into his unruly, yet soft hair. She groaned when his tongue slipped in between her lips, only this time it moved in deeper, licking over every dip and curve of her mouth. His hands smoothed down the sides of her hips, and he began directing them both toward the wall behind her, backtracking their occupied bodies with small, stumbling steps.

Sakura withdrew when her back met with the cool surface of the wall. Her breathing quickened when she felt herself being raised against it, her eyes never breaking away from the smoldering gaze she found herself hypnotized by.

Their heads were leveled when he claimed her mouth once more. His tongue explored her mouth unabashedly as he kissed her savagely, her head impelling backward with every kiss he laid on her lips. He couldn't hold back from handling her in the rough way he craved as his hands trailed down the sides of her torso and hips, grasping and touching her in a way that no amount of clothing could inhibit.

She could feel his fingers flex against the back of her thighs and sudden instinct made her lift her calves to wrap around his slim waist.

A breathy moan escaped her momentarily freed mouth when his pelvis grinded against hers. She flexed her hips in response and his gruff, unintelligible mumble reached her ears when he broke their fervent lip lock and dragged his mouth up her cheeks and to her ear. His teeth grazed the lobe before he created a path down the side of her neck, sucking at the ivory expanse of skin with desire and interest. Sakura arched her back and stared up at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling in exaggerated movements as his attention was directed lower.

His expert hands worked the top few buttons of her blouse quickly, revealing more of her soft skin to his hungry gaze. Her cleavage peeked over where her shirt was still buttoned and his eyes followed the path of his eager fingers as they moved down from the hollow of her throat to top of her exposed breasts.

All the time their lower bodies grinded slowly, building up a feeling—a mental and physical yearning she knew should not go beyond the point of no return.

The tip of his index brushed the noticeable line between her the clothed swell of her chest, and his next instinct was to rip off her shirt and whatever else was still in his way, but he summoned up the self-control he had, forcing himself to resist. His hands traced the prominent indents of her collarbones as his gaze trailed up the column of her neck and to her face. Her eyes were half-open as she stared down at him, and her hair was disheveled in a style similar to the way his own was naturally.

"I didn't get far with yours," she mumbled softly, fingering the still fastened buttons of his chemise. The things this man could do to her…

Sasuke smirked and pressed his upper body against hers. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as he dragged his lips up her chin and to her own. Their kiss was unhurried and more leisurely; he released her mouth with an audible 'pop'.

"Next time," he reassured teasingly.

"You sound so hopeful." Sakura laughed.

"After dinner," he insisted, flexing his pelvis against hers.

She felt a small fire reignite up the center of her body when he did so, and she responded with a flex of her own. "We'll see."

"Sudden change of mind?" Sasuke untangled himself from her, setting her on her feet again. "I'll convince you," he whispered hotly into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and led her out of the bedroom and to the front door.

"I thought this would make up for tomorrow," she said, twisting the doorknob. She squeaked when he suddenly pushed the door shut and cornered her against its wooden frame. He pulled away enough to forcefully turn her around before he pressed his body flush against hers.

"Dinner tomorrow at 7," he repeated, grasping her chin.

Sakura unconsciously licked her lips, and suddenly he was kissing her again, demanding, _coaxing_.

"I bought a new dress," she mumbled, raising herself on her toes, "wouldn't want to put that money to waste."

Sasuke made a deep, throaty sound as he returned her kiss. "A short dress?"

"Yes." She accentuated the ending consonant of the word, grabbing his hand and allowing it to curve against the back of her upper left thigh. "This short," she whispered against his mouth, arching against him and secretly loving the way his fingers curved in further, brushing intimately against her clothed inner leg. She moved his hand away when it began to travel upward and she lightly pushed him back on his heels.

Sasuke had a wild look in his eyes, apparently surprised, but he immediately regained his composure and stuffed a hand in his pocket, running the other through his hair. "Your friend took your car, didn't she?"

Sakura glanced up at his victorious smirk and rolled her eyes. "I can call my chauffeur."

"I'll drive you back," he suggested silkily, taking a step forward.

Sakura shook her head, not able to help the smile on her face. "We both know it's not the smartest thing to do."

Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'll have one of my guys drive you home," he insisted, trying to hide the physical effects their endeavor had had on him.

Sakura flashed him a sweet smile. "Okay, see you tomorrow." She hurried out before he could impede her again.

She couldn't help but chew on her bottom lip, her emotions falling on both sides of the spectrum: excited, but nervous and unsure. She rode the elevator down to the lobby. Her steps were quick and she waved to the bodyguard who had led her to the hotel, noticing he was pressing his finger against the Bluetooth in his ear and nodding in agreement with whomever he was speaking to. He smiled back at her awkwardly before leading her out and to the luxury car parked outside.

She honestly couldn't wait until tomorrow. It seemed so far off.

* * *

He honestly wasn't expecting her to open the door for him. His dark brown hair was wind-blown and his attire slightly messy when he entered silently. Ryou glanced at Reika as she walked over to the couch and sat down, tightly clutching the silk robe she wore.

"I'm really sorry," he repeated, sitting across from her.

Reika noticed the sincere look in his eyes before he leaned back and sighed in frustration. "It's okay, Ryou." She sniveled. "I think we just need some time... maybe I shouldn't go with you," she suddenly suggested.

"What? Why?" Ryou suddenly stood and walked over, sitting next to her. She didn't recoil from him like he expected, rather she turned toward him and continued speaking.

"I can't be in a relationship like this, Ryou. It's hurting me."

"Shh, come here," he coaxed, drawing her small body into his arms. Her face pressed against his chest. "I love you." He pulled back and angled her face upward, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. He hesitated as he leaned in, but when she did not protest, he connected their lips in a sweet kiss. "You still won't come with me?"

Reika shook her head, mute.

"I can't convince you?"

The woman looked up, touched by the hopefulness in his voice. Her eyes spoke desire and agreement in volumes, but a single word came from her lips. "No."

Ryou sagged against the armrest and nodded in submission. "I'm truly sorry," he repeated as he got up. "I'll be back in a few days."

Reika smiled sadly and followed him out. She rubbed her arm to create some warmth as she stood on the porch and watched him drive away.

Back in the warmth of her house, Reika couldn't help but suddenly think of Sakura… and what she must have felt. Her brow furrowed at the sudden thought as she lay on her bed.

What was it?

_Regret_?

* * *

Ryou noticed the tip of a paper sticking out the front pocket of his suitcase as he loaded it into the plane's overhead compartment. He recognized it to be the one of the divorce papers when he stuffed it back in. Taking the window seat, Ryou took a few minutes to gather his thoughts, suddenly thinking of Sakura... and Reika.

He had arrived at the airport an hour before his flight. He was partially happy he'd be leaving the country, getting away from the mess his life had become. Only, he realized he would be taking it along with him. He had the documents that would end their marriage.

As the plane took off, he confirmed his feelings: he wasn't ready to let go of his wife. Sakura would be _his_, and only _his_. He'd make sure of it.

Ryou relaxed and leaned back into the seat and fell into a peaceful sleep he hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I don't know why but I was seriously blushing as I wrote that _scene_… to the point where I had to get away from the computer a few times o.O.

Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all.

Please read and review! Muuuaahh :*


	7. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The way she was looking at him was purely erotic. The woman was trussed up in a lacy bra with the straps hanging off her shoulders and matching panties that his fingers were itching to tear off. He watched the pink-haired vixen writhe under him in wanton need, urging him in that breathy voice that sounded like a siren song to his ears.

"Say my name," he heard himself command… as though it was involuntary. His hand smoothed her pink locks back and away from her face before grabbing her head, forcing her wide, emerald eyes to stare so desiring into his onyx ones. He leaned forward, maintaining his straddled position over her and stared down dominatingly at the woman beneath him. Her response was the extended arch of her back and the lust that poured out of her mouth when she finally said his name, actively taking on the role of the submissive.

"Sasuke."

A light groan left his mouth when the raven-haired man rolled over. His hand instinctively reached for the obvious erection between his legs. He muttered a curse, realizing the whole thing had been a dream. But, it had been so vivid… the image of Sakura's face so flushed, flustered, and lustful invaded his brain. He couldn't help the slight hiss that escaped his curled lips as he got up and out of bed. Thinking of her would only worsen the problem… that poked out of his flannel plants.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head. He had never desired a woman so strongly before. Ever since he had first kissed her, he couldn't get his mind off of getting him under her, begging—dominating her and making her scream until—

He rubbed his eye and cursed once more. To put it plainly: he couldn't think of anything or any_one_ else. He did have a dinner date with her in the evening… maybe he could…?

As he grabbed the tube of toothpaste, and squeezed some out onto his brush, Sasuke knew that though his handsome face had gotten him _privilege_, especially amongst those of the female gender, Sakura was different. She hadn't given in so easily and readily like previous women he had dealt with.

It only further intrigued him and turned him _on_…

…which is why he decided to brush his teeth while he took a cold shower.

* * *

She had never had a particular habit of shaking her leg or tapping her foot against the floor—_or_, staring at the clock every five seconds. When her eyes involuntarily glanced back to see if the little hand had moved, Sakura huffed, dropping her pen on the table, and pushed herself away from her desk. She couldn't work like this.

He dinner date with Sasuke was impeding her ability to finish the paperwork laid out in front of her. If she didn't know better, her body was showing outward signs of anxiety, when in reality she was filled to the brim with anticipation. Suddenly standing up on her feet, Sakura decided a quick walk around the building would suffice in distracting her long enough to actually get some work done.

"Ah, Sakura. I'm—" Genma, stopped, his hand raised in knocking position. The door had opened before he could do so.

"Hi, Genma," greeted Sakura, trying to stop her eyes from rolling in slight annoyance.

The man easily fell into stride beside her, jingling whatever was in his pockets in nervousness. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" Sakura turned the corner, heading toward the main meeting room to grab herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm doing great," replied Genma. He scratched the back of his head in thought, watching his boss mix the hot caffeinated beverage in her hands.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sakura would have liked more not to know, but she was just trying to be… nice.

"N-no. How is Ryou?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura tried to show no outward sign in response to the mention of her husband's name. "He's gone on a business trip."

"Oh? Ara is trying to go international, right?" Genma continued when Sakura nodded. "Any idea where?"

The pinkette shook her head. "Not really. He said he'd be back in a few weeks." With her coffee in hand she made her way to the door. "I'd love to chat longer, but I've got to get back to work."

Genma nodded and waved his hand when she left. His eyes hardened as they watched her shrinking form. His lips pressed into a thin line as he walked out and the opposite way.

* * *

"I'll be outside in a few minutes."

"Okay," replied Sakura, breathlessly. When she heard the phone disconnect, Sakura quickly made her way to the mirror to glance over herself once more. The dress Ino had suggested fit her perfectly, clinging to the curves of her body. The moderate V-neck accentuated her collarbones and angled shoulders. She paired it with beige colored heels that had a black ribbon run over the crossed straps on her feet. Grabbing her purse she peeked out the window just in time to see a black car pull up in front of her house. Her heart thudded loudly as she skipped a little too quickly down the stairs, saving herself from almost tipping over. Slowing down to maintain a proper composure, Sakura strolled out the front door, clutching the straps of her purse as if it would alleviate some of the edginess she felt.

"Good evening," greeted a liquid gold voice.

"Hi." Sakura carefully took her seat, noticing how Sasuke was leaned back against the driver's side door, calm and relaxed as if they had no where to go at the moment. Sakura smoothed her dress out on her thighs and glanced at him. "Are we going?" she asked when he didn't move.

Sasuke did answer right away, and neither did he have to. The woman noticed the way his eyes were drinking her in: taking note of the dress she had told him she bought yesterday— he noticed the way it clung to her body in all the right places, giving him an appreciative view of the body his fingers craved to explore every inch of.

"We can skip dinner… if you like," he suggested darkly. He moved from his position against the door and leaned toward her with a sinful barely-there smirk on his face.

"Dinner was the plan," countered Sakura, placing a hand on his chest to push him away and create some space between them.

Sasuke chuckled and curled his fingers around hers. "As you wish." He swiftly closed the distance between their mouths, capturing her lips in a teasing kiss that not only caught Sakura off guard, but momentarily made her think that skipping dinner would not be such a bad idea...

He pulled away before she could respond and revved the engine.

"Which restaurant will we be going to?" asked Sakura once she could think straight.

"It's one I own."

"Is there a reason you have a need to own everything?" Sakura heard him chuckle.

"It keeps the press and public away."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus," he added, "we'll have the most _privacy_ there than anywhere else." His lips moved exaggeratedly at upon the stressed word. He glanced at her and saw her shift in her seat.

"Why do you always have to make everything sound so…"

Sasuke smirked and glanced at her face while she paused to find the right word.

"… so suggestive?"

They stopped at a red light and Sasuke took the chance to lean over the small compartment stationed in between their seats. "I like watching you react," he commented as she turned toward him. Drawn to his smoldering gaze, Sakura couldn't help but leaned forward, feeling his fingers run down the skin of her neck and shoulder, raising goose bumps along the way. His hand moved back up and the pad of his thumb brushed against her lower lip. She was sure he'd kiss her—

—the car suddenly lurched forward right when the light turned green as if he had been paying attention to the road the whole time.

"Exactly," he commented; she had proved his point.

* * *

The restaurant claimed a good portion of the street it was located on. It seemed to be its own atmosphere, closed from the outside world, save the couple windows that gave a glimpse of what it looked like on the inside.

Sasuke parked the car in the adjacent lot and let the woman with him into the restaurant, keeping a warm hand on the small of her back.

"How many for tonight, sir?" greeted the voice of a female when they entered the restaurant.

Sakura noticed they way her eyes were glued to Sasuke, taking in his appearance, while not bothering to hide her blatant staring or admiration.

However, he paid no attention to her. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and held up his fingers. "Two."

The waitress nodded breathlessly and motioned for them to follow. "Right this way."

Sakura felt their bodies brushed each other's repeatedly as they followed the woman through the winding path of guests who were chatting away casually. It was a decadently designed restaurant: very expensive and luxurious looking. Every person was dressed to perfection: some women in ellaborate makeup and gowns with men in crisp three-piece suits.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress stopped to set down the menus on a neatly set table.

"Can we have something more private? A booth, maybe?" Sasuke hid the frown on his face. This was too much in the open.

Sakura felt her body tingle at his suggestion, but mutely followed. They were led to a more dimly lit corner of the restaurant where conversation was more quite and the people they passed were engaged in more… _reserved_ behavior.

"Much better," Sasuke commented, taking a seat.

* * *

"You seem tense."

"I'm fine," replied Sakura, taking another bite of her food.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke shrugged dismissively, yet had an amused expression on his face.

"Yesterday," began Sakura, attempting to change the subject, "when I told you I work for Lira you looked at me in that way…"

"What way?" Sasuke smirked, remembering his time with her the previous day.

"You're doing it right now."

"Okay, and what do you infer from it?"

"That you know something I don't." Sakura set her fork down and leaned back. "Something you should be telling me," she added.

"Watching me closely?"

"Well, you don't give away much. You're very… cryptic. It's the only way I can try to understand… what you don't put forth," explained Sakura honestly.

"Is that your only reason?" Sasuke leaned forward, liking where their conversation was headed.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Well, yes. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm anticipating how you might react," explained Sasuke.

"So we're back to that?" Sakura rolled her eyes and just realized how she had leaned in like he had; they were just a few inches apart. Her gaze involuntary dropped to his mouth that was pulled into a smirk before she forced them back up and into his own.

"See, _you're_ doing it again."

"Doing what?" her voice had suddenly lowered to just above a whisper.

"Reacting." His index finger tipped up her chin, reducing the distance between their mouths. He saw her lips part in response. "If you must know," he began, leaning back slightly to look into her eyes, "I am a co-owner of Lira."

Sakura recoiled in pure surprise. "What?"

"I'm not _the_ owner, but I do own a percentage."

"That doesn't make a difference," Sakura countered. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks reddened when she realized that Sasuke was… her… boss… in a way….

_What?!_

Though she was… mortified, to an extent, she couldn't believe the more secret part of her mind that actually considered it… _hot _and somewhat of a turn on. She quickly pushed those feelings away, not wanting to hint at them and outwardly show signs of them to the man in front of her.

"Why didn't you…" Sakura railed not knowing what to think, or say.

"Tell you before? I didn't know you back then. Though I would have liked to."

"No, no," Sakura cupped her mouth, still recovering from her surprise. "This means you're my…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She was embarrassed, excited, and weirdly, somewhat aroused.

"Not your direct boss. I'm somewhere up there," he motioned into the air.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, you will have my resignation soon." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair.

Sasuke chuckled, and took her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. "Why?"

Sakura did not recoil from his touch, rather she leaned forward, a sincere and honest expression on her face. "Because it's… weird." She smiled sheepishly at her insufficient word choice. "For us to be in a… relationship, and—"

"So you think we have a relationship?"

"Well, yes, consider how our usual meetings go down."

Sasuke chuckled. "So we're on the same page." He intertwined their fingers.

His hand felt warm and inviting. Sakura was actually relieved to hear him say that. She was happy it wasn't one-sided. He wanted it as much as she did… whatever _it_ was that they had.

"I've read about you," he stated, continuing before she could speak, "and I admire your work ethic. We are… alike in that sense."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Though, I don't understand the need to read my files."

"I wanted to know a bit more about you."

"You can just ask, you know."

"I was interested in finding out a bit about your professional side. You have a stellar resume."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you." Then rounding their conversation, she continued, "but still… to have you as my boss… I—"

"It makes for interesting role play, don't you think?" Sasuke smirked, his gaze teasing and toe-curling.

Sakura blushed a scarlet red and averted her eyes, though she couldn't help but smile timidly. She attempted to pull her hand out of his grip. "Do you always have to bring everything back to—"

"Yes," he said simply, not allowing her hand to leave his warm, possessive grasp.

"It'll take some getting used to on my part," she informed in a low voice.

"We shouldn't waste time, then."

"Agreed." Sakura grinned mischievously, playing along with his teasing. She actually found it a bit… fun.

"Still hungry?"

Sakura cleared her throat and shook her head. "Not for food," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes darkened and he swiftly got up. He left a few crisp bills on the table and held out his hand to her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sakura felt giddy during the ride back. They had made small talk here and there, but the mutual desire that hung in the air was hard to ignore and push aside.

"My place?" Sasuke suggested huskily when they stopped at a red light.

Sakura turned toward him, thoroughly taken by the dark stare that penetrated her. "Sure," she replied in a whisper. There wouldn't be much for her to do at her house anyway… Her body hummed in sweet and knowing keenness as they drove.

When his mansion came into view, her heart sped up. Sasuke quickly pulled into the driveway and killed the engine. He remained still, leaned back in his chair for a few seconds before he turned toward her. "Shall we?"

He walked around to her side, opening the car door for her. Sakura stepped out, feeling the cool, night air smooth over her bare skin, making her shiver involuntarily. She felt his hand slide around her waist and the heat of it spread through her body and pool in certain regions she suddenly desired to feel his touch. He left her side momentarily to unlock the door, and Sakura couldn't help but think that their dinner date had sufficed in bringing them closer together, both mentally and physically.

"Come in," he invited, turning on the living room lights.

"Thanks for dinner. It was nice." Sakura smiled at him shyly as he took his spot next to her on the couch.

"I'm happy you liked it."

"It's been a while since I—nevermind." Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Thank you again. I had a good time."

Sasuke chuckled and took a hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Your welcome."

She didn't know what had given her a sudden sense of courage or motivation, but she shifted closer to him, slid her hand up his chest, and pressed her lips against his. He had the slight taste of vodka on his lips. She couldn't help but let her tongue run over them, tasting with genuine interest.

Sasuke growled lowly, raising a hand to grasp the back of her head. He pulled away and their gazes connected immediately, speaking desire and want, though all that left their mouths were breathless sounds.

Sakura pulled his head down again to connect their lips, this time in a more engaging kiss. Her body automatically shifted to accommodate him when he began to lean over her arched form. Her knees fell open slightly, allowing his hips to slide in the space perfectly as she lay down and he took his spot above her.

She vaguely registered the low thud of her purse hitting the floor when he directed their kiss, tilting his head to gain better access to her mouth. One of her hands moved up to bury into his hair, pulling on the strands in rhythm with the way his tongue move so fervently in her mouth: licking deeply, sliding over her teeth, and wrapping around her own. Her other hand smoothed down the arm that was toying with the neckline of her dress, feeling his muscles ripple under her passionate hold. She urged him on with small mewls when her mouth was momentarily freed from his and with the instinctive undulations of her lower half against him.

"Sasuke…" his name left in a sweet whisper from her lips when his mouth began to wander elsewhere.

Sasuke stopped for a split second when the sound of her voice took him back to the dream he had woken up in the middle of that morning. And sure enough, when he glanced at her face, she wore the same wanton expression on her face his mind had conjured up in such vivid detail.

"You're being very receptive," he noted throatily.

"I guess I'm more comfortable around you."

Sasuke chuckled. "More like wrapped around me." And as if to prove his point, he smoothed his hand down the outside of her thigh, leading the tingling trail of his fingers to her knee that was almost up and around his hip. He watched her blush under his smoldering gaze, and watched her face redden further when he rounded his hand back, this time along the inside of her thigh, until his hand disappeared under her dress and the tips of his fingers tapped along the flesh near her most intimate part.

Sakura sucked in a harsh breath and watched his eyes darken, and increased yearning spread down the center of her body. She felt the clothing between them impede her ability to feel him in the way she so badly craved. Her hands pushed at the lapels of his suit jacket and he immediately shrugged it off, tossing it on the couch opposite them.

He could feel blood begin to pool in his lower region when he snuggled in closely between her legs. He wanted to feel every inch of her, savor the taste of her with his greedy mouth that eagerly explored the side of her neck and throat.

Sakura hummed in pleasure at the feeling of his mouth suck at her skin. Her back automatically arched further when he found her quickening pulse, pushing the swell of her chest upward as his mouth made its way down and into the middle of the V-neck of her dress. She felt his fingers slip under the material, pushing one of the straps down her shoulder, leaving one of her breasts half-exposed to his hungry gaze. He moved to capture her lips in yet another heady kiss while his hand inched upward from the side of her hip. His fingers slowly slid over her half-uncovered breast, kneading the flesh softly.

Sakura moaned into his mouth, feeling her hardening nipple strain against the material of her dress. He licked at the flesh of her lips while her sweet sounds drowned into his mouth. He nipped at her lower lip and sucked while slowly maneuvering his hand to slip underneath the material that inhibited him from feeling her the way he wanted. The hardened peak of her breast rubbed against his palm as he squeezed the flesh. Her skin was so soft and supple underneath his touch. The thought of exploring her further pushed out all other things on his mind…

"You sure about this?" he asked lowly, withdrawing his hand. He smoothed the strands of her hair off her face and stared into her eyes, his gaze softening.

"Yes." Sakura nodded as if the physical motion would solidify her agreement.

"Sakura, I…" his voice trailed as he thought of what exactly to say, his finger trailing down the side of her face and tracing the edge of her lips. "Though you won't admit it, you're hurting," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips to prevent her from speaking. "I don't want you to rush into this."

Sakura stared up into his eyes surprised: not only at the soft tone of his tenor, but at the concern he had expressed. Her mouth opened as if to answer, but she felt his lips press against her mouth before she could speak.

"I'm sure," she repeated once more when their mouths parted.

"Bedroom?" Sasuke untangled himself from her and stood, holding out his hand.

With a determined breath, Sakura slipped her fingers into his. She wouldn't think of the consequences of her actions. This was a night for her—a night to be selfish and indulge in what she wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I apologize for the late update! All my tests have been packed into the preceding and following week. I promise the next update will be up soon.

I sort of purposely ended this chapter with a tease to lead up to the complete smut scene that will be in the next chapter :P

Please read and review. You all are amazing!


	8. Boldness & Timidity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

As soon as her fingers slipped into his, he had pulled her into his arms, pivoting her on her shaky feet so that her back was pressed snugly against his chest.

"Nice dress choice," he complimented in a mumble against her skin as he slid the both straps down her shoulders while leading her toward his bedroom down the hall.

"Mhmm?" Sakura was in no way able to coherently respond. His mouth had found the juncture between her neck and shoulder and they way he was latched onto her skin and sucking was sure to leave a mark.

"Though, I would like it off your body," he commented once he pushed the door to his room open.

Sakura swatted his hand away when he reached for her zipper. "You first."

Sasuke smirked. "Go ahead. I'm all yours," he teased, pulling her head back to press his mouth against hers.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she mumbled.

He felt her fingers work quickly with his shirt, pulling it off of his arms in haste and tossing it to the floor, all the while kissing him with a fervor equal to his. He groaned against her mouth when her hands began to explore his bare chest, running over his collarbones, down over his nipples, and tracing the sculpted edges of his abdomen. Her nails lightly ran over his newly discovered skin, sending small tremors throughout his body at the light, scratching feeling. If she had noticed the slight shake her touch had elicited, he didn't know.

Figuring it was his turn Sasuke reached behind her and yanked the zipper of her dress down, peeling the chiffon material off her skin to pool around her feet. Though the room was dimly lit, he had a clear enough view to see her breasts spring free, perked up as if begging for attention and the dark, lacy panties that hugged low on her hips. His hands moved of their own accord, rounding her back and smoothing over the curve of her bottom before they grasped the back of her thighs tightly.

Sakura instinctively wrapped her legs around his slim waist as he led the two of them toward the bed, dropping them both onto the cushioned mattress with a low thud.

Sasuke shifted to straddle her and leaned back on his calves, letting his gaze slide down from her flushed face, to the column of her throat, over her exposed breasts that seemed to respond to his stare, and down the flat expanse of her stomach.

His momentary pause had allowed Sakura to regain her breath. The feeling of cool air brush over her slightly sweaty skin made her shiver, and when she noticed him staring _particularly_ at the swell of her chest, she quickly brought her arms up to cover herself. Sakura gasped when his hands shot out to push hers away.

"Don't," he urged in a hoarsely, leaning down to capture her lips.

"I can't…" she spoke against his mouth. "I'm not used to—"

"Get used to it." His words were whispered down her chin and the center of her throat. Sakura angled her head backward and closed her eyes, only heightening her awareness of his wandering mouth. "You look…" he spoke against her cleavage, "captivating."

His compliment made her eyes widen and a sudden gasp escaped her lips when he blew lightly on her one of her nipples. He kneaded her mounds with deft hands, further hardening her already distended peaks under the graze of his palms.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out when his mouth enclosed her already tender nipples. She felt his tongue swirl around it and tease its sensitive tip with small nudges. Her fingers disappeared into his unruly hair and she tugged relentlessly, feeling heat spread through her body. Her back bowed as the pressure in her chest rose. She let out a long moan and her legs widened as they grew lax; they had barely started and already she felt as if she would combust any second.

His other hand came up to palm her neglected breast with equal skill as his tongue and mouth. His thumb and forefinger teased her peak, twisting and turning the elongated bud until it was pebbled and hard.

Sakura didn't know she could feel so much just by having her breasts touched. Her mind was going haywire and a small part of her wondered how she would feel once they reached the climax of their sexual endeavor.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Sakura peeked down just in time to see his mouth withdraw from her worked breast and his tongue slip out to circle the sensitive bud. His eyes suddenly flashed up and bored into hers, as if challenging her to watch him; her face flamed through the eye contact made as he continued on unabashedly and without reservation.

She couldn't help the involuntary undulating of her lower half; every movement of his fingers and tongue sent a feeling of electricity through her that seemed to peak at her most intimate part.

A breathy sigh left her lips when the pleasurable torture ceased. Sasuke kissed his way back up her neck and to hear ear, his chuckle resounding against the hollow behind it.

"We haven't even started Sakura," he teased.

Sakura blushed and turned away when he tried to look at her.

"Hey." He turned her face so that their gazes would connect.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Sasuke smirked and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I was just pointing out how receptive you're being… again."

"You're driving me crazy," she mumbled honestly, avoiding the smoldering look in his eyes again.

"That's the point." His teeth grazed her jawline. "But, I like receptive."

Sakura couldn't help but smile, and soon he was kissing her again while his hand roamed the contours of her upper body with leisure. She sighed into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers dancing over her skin, drawing random patterns on the flat area of her stomach. She didn't stop herself from reciprocating in the same manner: her nails raked over his shoulders and as far down his back as she could, matching the rhythm of the way his tongue licked deep into her mouth. Their actions were more slow and experimental.

Sakura suddenly pulled away and her legs stiffened when she felt his hand tease the edge of her panties. As much as she wanted to look away in timidity, she couldn't help but be sucked into his blazing onyx gaze when his hand traveled lower, stopping just at the edge of her underwear against the soft skin of her inner thigh.

Sasuke felt the woman beneath him quiver when he lightly brushed her clothed sex. The dampness of her arousal made his erection harden further: she was drenched. The thought drove him wild.

Sakura held a breath when his hand withdrew. He kissed her once more before trailing his mouth over her chin, down her neck and the center of her stomach as if placating her and trying to remove any hesitancy she may have.

Her breathing hitched when she felt his breath fan over the flaming skin that met with the edge of her lacy underwear. He slowly slipped her panties off, and Sakura kept her legs closed as he pulled them down her calves, balancing back on his knees to direct the garment off her feet.

Their gazes connected immediately as he resumed his position in front of her bent legs. His hands smoothed down the sides of her thighs as if in reassurance, and he placed a small kiss on one of her knees. The hidden lust in her voice surfaced when she spoke before he could continue on any further.

"Your pants: off now."

Sasuke smirked at her commanding tone, yet did as he was told, quickly slipping the clothing down his legs as he leaned over her for support. Sakura suddenly reached forward and tugged at the edge of his boxers in a sort of impatience and he quickly did away with the last bit of clothing with a low chuckle.

The woman couldn't help but let her eyes wander only to notice the size of his blatant erection. His length was engorged and thick and she was surprised when she felt herself become even wetter and further aroused.

"I'm not the only one who stares," she heard him comment appreciatively.

Sakura blushed scarlet while she let him push her back down onto the comfort of the bed. Her shyness quickly washed away when she felt him pry her legs open slowly so that her knees met with the mattress. She felt cool air descend on her blazing skin; she was nervousness with sweet, sweet anticipation.

_Fascinating_. It was the only word that ran through his mind that he felt was sufficient enough to describe the scene before him. His eyes trailed down her body once more, thoroughly captivated by the softy ivory of her skin before stopping at the apex between her thighs. She was thoroughly soaked; and her small, sensitive bundle of nerves was protruding and erect, begging for his attention. A slight hiss left his lips as he reached out to trace the opening of her sex. Her legs trembled and began to close. He quickly reached out to angle her leg over his shoulder, lifting her lower half a few inches off the bed. All the time, he didn't stop the slow pace of his finger while his eyes drifted to her face that was twisted into an expression of uncertainty and pleasure.

The pad of his thumb brushed her small protuberance and her response was the immediate jerk of her hips and the small cry that left her mouth. Her watched her in pure amazement as her head moved back and forth while he continued his with slow circling. He noticed her hands bunch up the already creased bed sheet and the way her hips moved in harmony with his finger. The sight drove him wild.

His eyes never left her face as he eased one long finger inside of her. He growled lowly at the way her walls clamped tightly around his digit, noticing the way her eyes widened in surprise. She was mind-numbingly tight. He couldn't get his mind off of how she'd feel around his already throbbing erection.

"How long has it been since you last had sex?" he asked gruffly.

Sakura had her eyes trained onto the random patterns of the ceiling. Her breathing was ragged, and all she could concentrate on was the finger that moved in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. "I-I don't know," she managed to answer, "a … um… _oh… _I think … _ah_… a year m-maybe?"

Sasuke made a low, throaty growl, his jaw clenching as he watched his single finger disappear into her. Her skin felt so plush and soft; she looked so pink and pure; she was scorching hot. It was driving him crazy. He added a second finger and twisted the two digits, stretching her open even further. His head suddenly dipped and he slipped out his tongue to flick against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Sakura cried out and her legs instinctively closed around his hand. She felt him quickly push her leg off his shoulder and press her pelvis into the mattress, his forearms clamping down on her inner thighs, obscenely spreading her open before his starving gaze.

"Ah! S-sasuke…" her body trembled when she realized just how exposed she was. She caught sight of how intensely he was staring at her with a carnal gaze in his black eyes that told her just how driven over the edge he was. She whimpered when she saw his head dip down once more and she struggled to move her legs.

"Don't move," he rasped. She shivered when his breath fanned over her bare sex. His predatory gaze caused her to stay still, unmoving. Breathless mewls escaped her mouth when she felt him resume his original pace. She instinctively reached down to grab a fistful of his hair and her back arched when his tongue began to slowly circle her swollen nub.

She couldn't believe he was… licking at her.

Every tingle, every tremor made her legs convulse inward, but his strong grip prevented them from moving of their own accord.

The musky scent of her arousal filled his nostrils, and primal urge drove him to increase the pace of his fingers that were curled inside her; his cheeks hollowed as he began to suck at the erect protuberance he had been teasing moments ago. Her hips bucked into his face, but her movements were kept to a minimum as he held her down.

Her brow was furrowed and her body was slick with sweat as he slowly began to build up a tension that coiled in her stomach. She didn't know how long it had been since he had started thrusting into her with her fingers and sucking her softly, but she soon found that tension coil even tighter. "Please…" she heard herself say, "Sasuke…"

His mouth withdrew and he was kissing along her inner thigh, though he continued the pace of his fingers. "Hn?"

She felt his voice vibrate through her leg. "I want you… now," she whispered breathless, feeling her desire peak. His fingers pulled out and she watched him raise them to his mouth to taste her arousal. Her face heated as he assessed her with mild amusement.

"You taste sweet," he noted while he leaned over her, nudging her nose with his before claiming her mouth. She could taste herself on him when their tongues met and stroked alongside each other in passion. Their bodies automatically adjusted so that he lay snugly in between her legs. His erection was obvious and hot against her inner thigh. Their gazes met and suddenly, he looked at her in puzzlement… as if he was forgetting something…

"No need. I'm on the pill," she said lowly before he moved off of her.

Sasuke stared at her in confusion, but nodded a moment later. "I'm clean as well."

Sakura nodded and braced her hands against his shoulders, allowing her legs to fall open even further. She felt him begin to probe her entrance, and her breathing accelerated when their gazes met. He swooped down to capture her lips in an unhurried kiss, and in one complete motion he pushed himself inside her slick channel, one slow inch after another.

"Fuck," he cursed, shutting his eyes at how tight she was clamped around him. He pressed his face into the side of her head, his breath hot against her ear. "You're so fucking tight," he whispered.

Sakura let out a whimper when he began to pull out. She heard him groan when her walls seemed to suck him back in as he withdrew.

She would be the death of him.

He pushed himself back in once his erection sprung free from her hold. This time, though, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Their joined bodies rocked in a sensual rhythm. Sweat from his chest dripped down onto hers, and soon their bodies melded into one. Sakura clung to him, and her nails dug into the taut muscles of his back. She felt so full… so complete… it was pure ecstasy.

A familiar tension begin to coil slowly but surely in her lower abdomen. Her back arched and her breasts were pressed flat against his chest, her nipples rubbing on his slick skin as he slowly began to increase his pace.

His teeth grazed her ear and down her jaw when he settled into a comfortable pace. Sakura turned her face to clamp her mouth around his and he readily gave in, swirling his tongue around hers. Her loud moans and soft mewls were swallowed by him as he kissed her deeply. All Sasuke could think of was driving them both over the edge.

The sound of his skin slapping against hers resounded in the dimly lit room when his pace began to quicken. Sasuke placed his forearm next to her head to prop himself up. He smoothed the pink hair stuck to her sweaty skin off her face before grabbing her hair, keeping her head angled upward and still.

Sakura groaned at the rough grip with which he held her head. His erection was pounding in and out of her at a relentless pace. Their endeavor had become rough, rash, and passionate.

"Say my name," he commanded through his clenched teeth.

"Sasuke... oh God…"

"Again," he repeated, his eyes darkening in pleasure.

For some reason, Sakura found the way he commanded her, the way he controlled her was beyond arousing. "S-sa…su-kee…" she dragged out in a moan when she felt his hand cup her breast and his fingers tease one of her overly-sensitive nipples. She wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to sink in deeper. A strangled cry left her kiss-swollen mouth when she felt him hit a secret spot inside her of her. "Again," she prompted breathlessly.

Sasuke flexed his pelvis upward and his erection hit her sweet spot at the perfect angle making her moan at a pitch that was driving him insane. Sweat dripped down his temple. Every thrust made him sink deeper into her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on…

"Faster," she pleaded when she felt her lower abdomen coil tightly. She was surprised that she was already feeling the hints of an orgasm. She heard him grunt before he quickened his pace even further.

Their mouths connected in fleeting kisses periodically but when they both felt themselves begin to reach their peak, their harsh pants mingled and their foreheads connected.

"Sasuke… _oh_!" Sakura's emerald gaze remained wide open and she stared into his dark gaze, giving away her moment of vulnerability when she felt the coil in her stomach snap.

Sasuke groaned lowly against her mouth, feeling her slick walls convulse around his erection as he slowed down his pace and pushed in and out. With an unintelligible hiss he emptied himself inside her with quick spurts and soon all that could be heard was the incessant panting of the two people so intimately tangled around the other. The raven-haired man collapsed on top of the woman and rolled off to the side a couple seconds later. The two of them stared at the ceiling as they regained their breath.

Sakura suddenly had the urge to press herself closer to the man next to her, but she stopped herself. She didn't know… if he would… so far their relationship had proved to be more physically driven. What if Sasuke was not the kind of person who—

Sasuke let out a sigh and turned toward the pinkette throwing a lazy arm around her waist. Sakura froze, momentarily taken aback; it seemed as though he had heard her unspoken thoughts. She relaxed a second later and snuggled close to him, stifling a small giggle when he nuzzled the side of her head.

Sasuke didn't know why he was behaving _this_ way with her. He usually wasn't so touchy after sex… but there was just something about her—he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He heard her sigh. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"A bit," she replied honestly; she blushed when she realized he was hinting at _another_ round.

"Hn." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm not through with you yet," he threatened darkly.

Sakura laughed when he leaned down to kiss her again. She hummed sweetly against his mouth, loving the pleasurable feeling that spread through her. If it was in satisfaction or bout of happiness, she didn't know, but suddenly she began to kiss him with more fervor. He seemed to have noticed because his hands were roaming her body, prodding her in _certain_, strategic areas.

She felt him begin to roll her onto her back, but sudden impulse led her to push him so that she was now on top. She straddled him as they continued to kiss, her hands roaming the contours and creases and of his chest and abdomen.

"You can't be serious…" Sakura raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise when she felt his length twitch and begin to harden slowly underneath her. "After all that? You still…"

"Well it isn't all my fault," he defended. "There's a naked woman on top of me."

Sakura felt a certain a sort of mischievousness spread through her when she realized in what position she was sitting astride him. She smiled at him slyly before raising her arms up as if stretching her muscles. Her back arched and her breasts were pushed upward under his darkening gaze. She smiled when she felt his hands grip her hips tightly; her skin tingled and she knew his eyes were roving over her body shamelessly.

Bracing herself on his arms, Sakura began circling her hips in slow, deliberate movements, loving the way he hissed and groaned lowly. She had never particularly been in this current position, but she did not want to give away her inexperience; she wanted to seem smooth and in control just like he had.

"Fuck. Sakura…"

His profane rasp made her eyes darken in lust. To see such powerful and confident man loose a bit of his self control made her feel dominant, in a way. She raised herself, not the least bit shamed by the way he stared down her body so intently as she lifted his hard erection, letting the tip circle her opening. In once swift movement she let him slide all the way inside her, her fixed posture weakening at the feeling of being so completely filled. She began grounding her hips against him while raising herself up and down his length. She felt so wanton underneath his gaze; a familiar wetness leaked from her sex. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Sasuke suddenly sat upright so that they were nose to nose. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her at the delicious friction between her sore breasts and his sweat covered chest. Her hands ran up his arms and gripped his shoulders tightly, her knuckles burning white. She felt his mouth run down her chin and leisurely explore he neck, pulling her skin between his teeth before passing his tongue over the area to soothe it. The pinkette threw her head back, giving him complete access and urged him soundlessly with the way her fingers moved encouragingly up the back of his neck and into his hair.

His hands smoothed up the arch of her back and rounded to her breasts. His fingers teased the supple flesh with movements that matched the way she slid up and down his erection. Sakura moaned and felt her walls involuntary squeeze him as she pulled herself back up.

She heard Sasuke groan and momentarily falter in the rhythm of his ministrations. She loved the deep, throaty sound he had made and proceeded to contract her muscles around him again. His gaze seared through hers knowingly as she continued. She stared back with equal intensity thoroughly turned on by the power she could exercise over him.

Her back arched at an impossible angle when she finally felt a tingling sensation spread through her. Sasuke seemed to feel it too because he was gripping the soft skin of her back tightly, squeezing it with a vigor that told her he was close and wanted release.

She purposely squeezed around him once more and the utterly erotic way his face contorted into a grimace drove her over the peak. She came with a hoarse cry and felt his teeth nip harshly at her neck while he spilled his seed into her for the second time that night.

Sasuke fell back, letting his body hit the mattress. Their gazes connected and thought they did not speak their eyes communicated enough to reveal their mutual pleasure and satisfaction, while letting a sort of new interest and fascination surface.

Sakura lifted her sore body off of his and fell onto the bed beside him with a sigh. "Now I am officially tired."

Sasuke turned toward her and smirked. "We'll have to work on your stamina."

She laughed, laying a hand on the arm that had snaked around her belly. Her eyelids began to droop and almost immediately she felt herself succumb to sleep. Her last thought, however, was what Sasuke possibly thought of her and their... relationship. Granted, the physical aspect was beyond satisfying, she could not help but feel a different sort of attraction for the man develop within her.

If she only knew he had been thinking the same thing.

* * *

The flight had not been tedious. Rather, it had actually passed by quickly: something he wasn't used to. He had been collected by his business team and briefed on the meetings and events that would take place during the day. A sleek, black limousine waited in a reserved spot outside the airport to take him to his hotel that was less than five minutes away.

The early morning sun shone through the curtains as Ryou entered his neatly furnished his room. He set down his suitcase on top of one of the beds. However, he wasn't in the mood for blissful sunshine. Loosening his tie, he took a seat on the bed and then ran a hand through his hair. He had seriously hoped Reika would come along with him. After all, the main purpose of the trip was not only to finish pending business arrangements, but to also spend time with the woman who had sparked a new-found interest in him. At least she would have sufficed in distracting his mind.

However, all he could find himself thinking of was... _Sakura_. He wondered what she would be doing now: sleeping? Crying soundlessly over him like he had heard he do before?

Ryou shrugged off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the sides. He began unpacking, but stopped suddenly when he pulled out the divorce papers Sakura had given him. A sudden anger rose in his hazel eyes and he tore them to pieces, feeding them into the fireplace that had surprising been burning since his arrival. He watched the flames lick at the torn edges of the paper, a sort of sinister smile forming on his face. There was no way he would let Sakura escape that easily.

Inconsiderate about the fact that it was into the dead of the night in Japan, Ryou quickly dialed a number and waited through the repetitive ringing. He smiled triumphantly when the groggy hello of a man on the other end finally answered.

"Genma."

"Mr. Arata?" the man was puzzled. How did he get his number…?

"Did Sakura show up for work today?"

"Yes, she did, but why—"

"I have a... task for you..."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

O.O

That was… long.

I have nothing to say.

But I would like to ask: did Sasuke seem OOC at all? I'd love to hear your opinions. Your feedback truly helps :)

Please do review :)

Thank you and good night.


	9. Business Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"How is she…?"

"I'm sorry, in what regard do you mean?" Genma rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. But he was alert. This was the CEO of Ara Ltd.

"Does she seem sad… or anything?"

"Sakura? Sad? She is her usual happy self."

"Have you seen her with… anyone lately?"

"What are you trying to suggest, Mr. Arata?"

"Just answer the question, Genma," pressed the man in impatience.

"She is usually with her friend. I don't see her with anyone—"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure of the name." Genma grimaced when he heard Ryou let out a frustrated breath. "I-I think her name is… Ino maybe?"

"Listen, I know of your… preoccupation with my wife—"

Genma raised his hand in mock self-defense, though he was alone in his bedroom. "No, Mr. Arata, I have never—"

"I asked you to listen." Ryou waited for a second and when he received silence, he continued. "How would you like to work for my company? You'll get twice the pay and a higher position than the one you have with Lira."

Genma was wide-awake now, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What's the catch?" he asked wearily.

"Spy on my wife."

* * *

The soft puffs of the person breathing next to him against the hollow of his throat caught him off guard. Memories of the previous night quickly drowned out his surprise and he glanced down at the pink haired woman next to him, sound in sleep. Sasuke carefully lifted himself out of bed, suddenly realizing that he had kept an arm around her the whole night. Her hands were clenched loosely into fists against his chest and her face looked serene, as she lay unaware of the fact that he had woken up.

Since when did he sleep next to... anyone for that matter? He hardly ever stuck around after having sex with the women, recalling his previous experiences. What had changed? He scratched his head and sudden instinct made him pull the blanket that had drifted away from her up to her chin. His hands froze, still outstretched. This was very much _unlike_ him. He muttered a curse and withdrew before he would do anything else out of the ordinary. Slipping on a pair of sweats he retrieved from his closet, Sasuke headed downstairs with lazy steps.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke glanced up in surprise to see the nonchalant face of his bodyguard. He wasn't expecting… it seemed as if the previous night had altered his sense of reality…"Hn." Then suddenly remembering something, he beckoned to the man for his attention. "Can you go out and buy some... toiletries? Toothbrush, body wash, etc."

"Yes, sir." The man rose and grabbed the car keys that had been laying next to his hand the whole time.

"Oh and make sure it's cherry blossom scented," he suddenly added.

* * *

"You're finally awake."

Sakura was jolted from her half-roused state to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with a small bag in his hands and white towel. He was dressed in navy blue sweats that hung deliciously low on his hips—

_Focus, Sakura. _"Good morning," she greeted. A blush quickly formed on her face when her mind flitted back to the previous night. It had been... heavenly.

Sasuke smirked and walked toward her, chuckling when she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. He noticed her grimace when she tried shifting her body.

"How do you feel?" he asked lowly, handing her the bag and towel

"Fine... just a bit sore," she admitted. "What's this?"

"I figured you might want to wash up."

Sakura pulled out a toothbrush, comb, and a new bottle of fragranced body wash. "Cherry blossom?" she noticed in surprise, secretly touched by the fact that he had... noticed, and _cared_.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say.

However, she had not noticed his slight awkwardness. "Thank you! I really need a shower," she announced innocently, wrinkling her nose while swinging her legs off the bed. She felt a small brush of air and before she knew it, Sasuke was hovered over her sitting form.

"And you say I'm suggestive." He caught her earlobe between his teeth, tugging slightly.

Sakura let out an amused laugh, shrugging her shoulder as if to brush him off.

As if that would work.

"You need to shower too?" she asked innocently, placing a hand on his chest to maintain their distance.

"It'll save water," he reasoned, though he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. We'll just end up wasting more," she mumbled as she got up, dragging the sheet that was wrapped around her, and walked to the adjacent bathroom in the corner of the room next to his closet. "Wait. What is the time?"

"Ten," he replied lazily.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Shit, I'm late for work."

"It's okay, I'll let it slide." He smirked at the glare she gave him.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but refrained and proceeded to brush her teeth. Her eyes widened when they made eye contact with Sasuke through the bathroom mirror as he strolled in casually and started the bathtub water.

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm starting the water for you," he announced nonchalantly. "I want my guests to be comfortable."

Sakura blushed furiously. "You do that for all your guests?"

"Well usually my guests don't need to take a shower in my bathroom," he said in defense.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, though she could feel a familiar shiver run through her body. The thought of being with him… in the shower…

_Focus, Sakura_. The woman placed her towel on the metal rung and last night's dress right next to it. Silence hung in the air when her gaze met his: so carnal and toe-curling already…

"Come here," he coaxed, his voice warm and velvety.

"I don't think so—hey!" His hand pushed the door closed before she could open it wide enough for her to exit the bathroom. Her startled cry was muffled against the cool, wooden surface of the door. "You can't be serious…" she trailed in hesitant realization, though she felt her body dampen in all the right places with a desire that slowly trickled downward and circulated in her lower belly.

"This is _my_ house, Sakura," he stressed, placing his palm next to her head and leaning in so that his mouth grazed her ear. His body pressed flush against hers, accommodating every natural curve of her frame. "Besides, there isn't anything we haven't done already," he reasoned lowly.

All Sakura could do was let out a shaky breath when his lips trailed down her neck. His fingers traced the edge of the bed sheet still wrapped around her, raising goose bumps along their wake. He tugged lightly, loosening its hold around her bare body. Suddenly spinning her around, his hand caught the back of her thigh and hoisted it up, bed sheet and all, and wrapped it around his waist as far as it would go.

She felt her body turn to jelly when he finally connected their lips in a fiery kiss. His tongue dove fiercely into the heat of her mouth, claiming every inch of her he had savored with primal precision the night before. His chest pressed hard against hers, serving as the only hold that still kept the bed sheet in place as a cover for her nakedness. Her fingers moved instinctively to curl into his hair, matching the rough nature of the way his mouth moved.

Right when she felt herself begin to get physically invested in the kiss, he pulled away… just like that.

"Wha—"

"I just wanted to kiss you, Sakura."

She glared, though her mouth parted to regain her lost breath. She pushed him back on his heels.

Sasuke smirked. "Did you have something else in mind?"

She slapped his hands away before they could corner her again, although her cheeks flamed brightly. "Still cocky as ever."

Sasuke chuckled and brushed past her and out of the bathroom. "Meet me downstairs when you're done."

* * *

"Thank you… very much."

"No problem." Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement, watching the pink-haired woman fix her skirt once she stood up from the car. "I'll have someone pick you up by seven."

"Right." Sakura took a deep breath, glancing up at the towering building of the Lira & Co. headquarters. She peeked down at him, bending slightly so that they'd make eye contact. "Again, thank you. I appreciate it."

Sasuke smiled in amusement. She had thanked him how many times already? "Your welcome."

Before she turned around to go, sudden impulse led her to swoop down and into the car, over the passenger seat. Grabbing the lapel of his suit jacket, she caught sight of the slight surprise on his face when she suddenly pulled him forward, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. His hand smoothed up the arm that gripped his suit, earning him another fleeting lip lock before she pulled away and straightened. "See you later." Sakura flashed him a barely-there sultry smile before quickly walking out of sight.

Sasuke watched her shrinking form with mild irritation. He should have coerced her into morning sex when he had the chance.

But they would be meeting later on today…

* * *

The feeling of fresh clothes was great. Sasuke had been kind enough to take her back home and patiently wait while she put together a more professional attire before taking her to work. Their conversation during the car ride had been more about business than anything else really… until he suggested she come by his office later in the evening. Sakura could picture the smoldering and belly-clenching look he had given her when she shyly refused as she made her way to the elevator. Pressing one of the buttons, Sakura sagged against the wall of the car: they had barely been… _together_, yet already he was possessing her every thought… every action.

It's not like she was complaining—

"Sakura!"

The woman was brought back to the confining reality of her office building when the sound of Genma's voice bounced off the walls once she exited the elevator.

"Good afternoon," she replied kindly.

"Where were you this morning?" he inquired casually, falling in step next to her.

"I had a… long night." Sakura turned just in time to open the door to her office, effectively hiding the slight blush that had formed on her face. "And, I overslept."

"Ah… ok." Genma followed her in, watching her take a seat behind her paper-covered desk."

"Why do you ask?"

"It seemed… out of the ordinary," he lied pathetically.

Sakura did not seem to notice because she had already gathered a stack of papers in her hand. "If you'll excuse me, I have a ton of work to—"

"Are you… feeling okay?" he suddenly inquired, taking a seat on an empty chair behind her desk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've skipped a few days of work the past couple weeks. It—"

"Don't you have work to do?" she snapped in annoyance.

"My apologies," replied Genma, holding up his hands. He effectively slid a guilty expression over his skepticism before heading out. "We can continue this conversation later. I'll let you get back to work." Closing the door behind him, Genma let out a loose breath. This was going to be harder… especially because Sakura was always naturally annoyed with him from the start.

* * *

Something was seriously up. She could feel it. A pair of eyes watching her intently… boring into her when she wasn't looking. Sakura quickly scanned the room, mentally noting every person she recognized. Break time was always filled with chatter and the smell of brewed coffee. Most people gathered in the lobby where small snacks were usually laid out. This was supposed to be a time when she could relax. But something was making her feel unsettled. Her eyes automatically landed on Genma who was busily conversing with another female employee. Though she had only been at work for a few hours, she could tell something was off… with him. It was like he was going out of his way to—

Her cellphone rang, breaking her train of thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Genma glance up at her while she took the car. She'd have to—

"Hey, girl!"

"Ino! How are you?"

"No, no, how are _you_?" she countered slyly.

"I'm… fine."

"Oh, come on. You won't tell me anything?"

"Don't you have work to finish?"

"We all do, but right now I have this thing called a 'break'."

Sakura laughed, walking out of the lobby and down the hallway.

"I haven't heard back from you since that day we went shopping! If I had known Sasuke would be keeping you _that_ busy, I wouldn't have insisted you get with him in the first place."

"He is not!"

"Sure. Anyway, how was dinner?"

"It was interesting. I enjoyed it. We talked about… business."

"You mean business, business?"

"Yes. What else?"

Ino laughed. "I expected some more… spice."

"Well," continued Sakura cryptically, "we went back to his place afterward." Shocked silence met her ears; Sakura braced herself for what might—

"Holy shit, you guys had sex?!"

"Ino! You're too loud." She held the phone away from her ear, letting the ringing in her head die down.

"You did, didn't you?" Ino pressed, this time in a lower tone of voice.

Sakura didn't answer directly. "I'll let you figure that one out."

"Already did, babe. You're just a goody-good for show," snickered the blonde.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to go get some work done. We're meeting up again later today."

"Haven't finished that _business_ talk, huh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

The paperwork had been a breeze. Sakura hummed happily as she filed the last paper, tucking it away in the series of manila folders stacked neatly in one of the file cabinets that stood against the wall. She was pretty much… done.

It was a weird feeling: having nothing more to do. Glancing at the clock, Sakura realized that she had fifteen minutes before Sasuke's chauffeur would be arriving to pick her up. All she had to do was clean up her desk, grab her keys—

"Sakura, are you leaving already?"

Considering all the events that had taken place in the confining limit of the eight hours she had been at work, the idea of a restraining order seemed very appealing to her. She had lost count of how many times Genma had approached her with some lame excuse just to make conversation. Didn't he know she wasn't interested? "Yes. I have some errands to run." Sakura quickly walked down the hallway and to the elevator, making sure the pursuing man would not be able to catch up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well, it's unlike you to leave so early."

"I hope it's not hard to get used to." She flashed him a fake smile before entering the elevator and descending to the main floor. Like she had expected, a sleek, black car was waiting for her in the same spot Sasuke had parked the car when he had dropped her off. She immediately recognized the face of the man in the driver's seat and hastened her steps.

"Miss Haruno," greeted the chauffeur with a nod of his head when she sat.

"Good evening." The car lurched forward by the time she clicked her seatbelt buckle.

* * *

A pair of criticizing eyes followed the car as it sped down the road. "Where are you going?" whispered the voice. The person's breath fogged the window as he stepped away. His conversation from earlier that morning replayed in his mind…

"_Spy on my wife."_

"_What for? I don't understand."_

"_You ask too many questions, Genma. Do you want the money or not?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Arata, but I cannot do this."_

"_Look: you get the job and the money. What I am asking you to do is simple."_

"_I-I need some time to… think about it," he answered pitiably. The silence on the other end made his heart beat frantically._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Y-yes," he replied more firmly. The phone immediately clicked, abruptly ending the call…_

Genma walked back to his cubicle, feeling unsettled. Granted, the higher position and increased salary was quite attractive, he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of whatever was going on between Sakura and her husband… he knew from previous experience and underground rumors of how Ryou Arata was… manipulative and in a sense, conniving; he was known to be dogged in all efforts: good and bad. He didn't know if Sakura had heard any of the hearsay. He had wondered what had attracted her to him. Maybe… she knew? Is that what was causing a rift between them?

He wasn't one to pry in anyone's personal affairs. But, this was… Sakura: a woman he always had a genuine interest in. It seemed he'd have to do a bit of his own investigating.

* * *

The LED lit letters that read "Uchiha Corp." glowed brightly as the late evening darkness settled in. She would be visiting him in his… _office_.

"Are we not going in there?" asked Sakura when they drove past the entrance and rounded the enormous edifice.

"Yes, Miss Haruno, but from the other side."

"Oh." Sakura watched as a whole different plane of the Uchiha Corp. building came into view. A plain steel door loomed ahead when the car suddenly came to a halt and the two of them stood.

"Right this way," led the chauffeur beckoning his hand toward the door.

Sakura followed, and the two of them entered into a dimly lit and austerely built hallway. Their footsteps echoed, bouncing off the walls, heightening the fact that they were the only two people there. They walked up a staircase and to a waiting elevator, which immediately took them upward. Sakura guessed it went straight up to the top most floor because of how long the ride seemed to last. The doors finally opened with a dull ding and the sound of conversation and people busy in work reached her eyes, however, she couldn't see any of them. A hollow wall separated her from the sight of them, their winding path becoming more natural to follow.

"Through here," directed the man, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

A bright light caused her to squint her eyes, and before she knew it, she was led through another door that brought her to the spacious confines of a sophisticatedly arranged office.

"Thank you," said a familiar voice.

"Why the secrecy?" asked Sakura when her eyes adjusted to the lighting only to see Sasuke's sinfully handsome face smirking at her.

"Enjoy the trip?"

"That's quite a set up you've got there."

"It has proven to be quite useful over the times."

"It goes along rather well with your cryptic nature," she mused, walking toward his desk and taking a seat behind it.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked walking over to the far corner to grab the two of them a glass.

"Are you trying to coerce me into something?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Let's just say it will help you settle in," he reasoned, handing her a glass of vodka. Sasuke leaned against the desk, next to where she sat, measuring her face with dark eyes.

"Thank you," she said lowly accepting it. Their eyes never broke contact as they took a sip simultaneously.

"How was work?"

"Fine," she replied, getting up and letting her gaze wander around his office. It was expertly furnished: not too over the top, yet not too simple either. If her office was like this… "And you?"

"It was occupying enough." Sasuke took another swig of the drink in his hands, letting his eyes rove over her figure shamelessly while she walked around.

"Hm? Was something on your mind?" she inquired innocently.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in her direction, clearing his throat when she laughed knowingly. He was mildly surprised when she walked toward him, placing her finished glass on the desk next to where he stood. He took a hold of her wrist, pulling her forward so that their bodies touched in all the right places. "Want me to show you?" His nose skimmed hers, their mouths a teasing inch apart.

Sakura closed the distance between their lips, earning her a low, throaty sound of primal satisfaction from the man.

"Didn't know you tease," he commented when he pulled away slightly. His hands roamed her figure with genuine interest, gripping and squeezing the supple flesh of her body he desired to explore.

"Though it doesn't cover it," she began, pushing his suit jacket off, "it's payback for this morning." Sakura didn't know what was causing them to suddenly rush when she did the same with his shirt: unbuttoning it and letting it fall the sides.

Sasuke seemed to think the same because he pivoted them both so that she was pressed against the edge of the desk. He pushed her back so that she lay down against its wooden surface, her legs dangling off the edges.

"Much better," Sasuke let his eyes drink in her disheveled appearance appreciatively. "If you wanted me that badly, _Sakura_," he began, leaning over her to connect their lips, "you could have just told me."

"You've got enough of an ego boost," she mumbled when his mouth traveled south, making her legs tingle while they dangled a few inches away from the ground. His hands made quick work with her blouse, fanning it away from her body before he loosened the clasp of her pencil skit, hitching it higher up her stomach and bunching the rest of the material along with it around her waist.

His fingers danced over the areas of her skin that were exposed to his darkening gaze. He cupped her breasts through the material of her bra, making her let out a soft moan at the feeling. Sakura reached out, grabbing the back of his head so that their mouths could connect. She felt him lick at her lips while one of his hands ventured downward. She moaned and soon their lip lock became a heated open-mouthed exchange that continued on unabashedly.

"So wet already, Sakura?" he teased, nipping at her lower lip.

Whatever smart remark she was going to retort with was suddenly pushed away when she felt his finger slip underneath the material of her underwear, teasing her damp sex. His other hand had succeeded in pulling the cup of her bra downward, freeing one of her breasts only to tease the already-hardened peak with small pulls and twists.

"Shhh, keep it quiet," he reminded lowly, kissing her mouth in time with every moan he elicited from her. He chuckled lowly at the glare she gave him when he began to flick the erect bundle of nerves just above her half-covered opening.

"This is… _ah_… mmm… so u-unfair," she managed to say in between her pants and his continuous kisses.

"Then do you want me to stop?" he asked against the flesh of her mouth.

Sakura's eyes widened then narrowed in displeasure and annoyance when his finger withdrew. She turned her head when he tried to kiss her again, but it did not succeed in making her any less inclined toward him when his mouth traveled lower to suck on the skin of her neck. "Fuck you," she managed to breathe in irritation.

Sasuke chuckled, not the least bit deterred by her profanity. "Now you're getting the idea."

She floored.

* * *

"I can arrange for you to take the next flight here," reasoned Ryou with sincerity.

"No, Ryou. I just can't."

"It'll give us a chance to work things out." Ryou heard the woman let out a loose breath. "Reika, just listen to—"

"Ryou, I called to tell you that I… can't go on like this. It isn't working out."

The man remained silent in disbelief. Was she…? "Are you leaving me?"

Reika stifled a sob. "I-I don't know anymore, Ryou! I just need some time." She wrung her hand against her shirt as if it would alleviate her self-destroying indecision.

"It's a yes or no question, Reika," he insisted gravely.

"She keeps coming in the way. I can't live like this."

"Listen to me, we can make this work out—"

"I'm sorry. I don't think we can."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Truly sorry for the delayed update. Life gets in the way.

o.O

I hope you enjoyed the update, though. Please do review!

Loveee :)


	10. Can We Talk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

There was something different in his demeanor.

Sakura pushed herself up on her hands, slowly sliding off the table, but her eyes never left his face. Though she was already used to his more cryptic nature, she found his current facial expression even more opaque and unreadable. She grimaced slightly when her feet met with the carpeted floor. She'd need a change of underwear after what they had just…

By now, she'd expect some smart remark out of his mouth—

"Maybe I should open up that secretary position after all," he commented slyly, buttoning up his shirt and smoothing out his suit jacket.

—there it was.

Sakura shrugged lightly, following in suit: fixing her blouse and tucking it into the pencil skirt that was bunched up around her thighs. However, she couldn't help the smile of amusement on her face. "I'm happy with the position I have at Lira."

It was still there. She could see it. Though she hadn't known him for very long, despite all the _activity_ they had no reservations in indulging in, Sakura found she had caught onto his subtle style of hinting at the thoughts in his head, the feelings he never showed.

"As your _boss_," he answered, placing an extra emphasis on the term, "I can easily change that position."

"I knew you were trying to coerce me into something."

The raven-haired man chuckled. "Believe me, Sakura: if I wanted to persuade you, I'd be using a more… conventional method."

Sakura arched a brow in wonderment, leaning forward on her palms that were now spread on his desk. She loved the way his gaze was solely focused on her: so attentive and attuned. It made slight shivers run down her neck. "And that would be…?"

Sasuke smirked, copying her movements until their faces were a few inches apart. His mouth opened to respond in whatever way his arrogant self would allow for first, but the buzz of the intercom interrupted them, and the sound of a man's voice filtered through.

"Mr. Uchiha, the meeting starts in ten minutes."

Sakura saw his fixated attention on her break away as he picked up the phone and began speaking, and a feeling of crestfallenness began bubbling up inside her. Was her expectation too high? What fulfillment was she looking for in this sort of a relationship? It had been purely physical, and she was sure that it would continue that way. Though Sasuke had not clearly iterated it before, she was certain that all he was looking for was—

"Sorry, but I have business to attend to," he announced formally, setting down the phone.

"Ah, okay." Sakura forced a smile and quickly grabbed her purse. "I have to go through there, don't I?"

For a split second, there was something different in his eyes. A sort of warmth, care, and something… she couldn't quite figure it out. But whatever it was, it made her stance on their relationship tilt slightly. She heard him chuckle lightly. "Yes. My chauffeur will drop you home."

* * *

He had noticed the disappointed look on her face. He watched her hurry out the way she had come, a quick curse leaving his lips that had now turned into a small frown.

Maybe it was the natural, masculine lust that was drawing him toward her, forcing the image of her vibrant face when she smiled in amusement or blushed coyly into his mind every damn minute of every damn day since he had met her. Maybe it was the fact that she was the first to pique his interest in a _very_ long time. Maybe it was the curiosity he still held that wanted to delve far beyond the exterior that he had had the pleasure of enjoying the night before, and still craved with unfulfilled desire.

Whatever it was, Sasuke found it to be a foreign desire. An unexpected desire. Something that was, in all honesty, making him think twice as to whether getting involved with this woman was the right thing to do in the first place.

"Mr. Uchiha, the meeting will start in five minutes."

The sound of one of his subordinate managers startled him, breaking the train of his thoughts. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be there," he snapped.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, strolling through the door of his office and to the elevator, unable to think of anything else but the pink-haired woman who had strolled into his life and threatened to make him go insane if he couldn't focus on anything else. Then again, hadn't he initiated their whole _relationship_?

"Sasuke!"

The sound of the woman's voice that shrilled above the incessant noise of paper and established conversation made him curse and he began to furiously jab the elevator button. He glanced to his left, noticing the figure that was approaching fast. Where the fuck was the elevator? He wasn't in the mood for—

"Sasuke! I've missed you!"

The man let out a grunt when two arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him down.

"Let go, Karin," he said, prying her hands away.

"We haven't talked in so long," she whined, oblivious to the irritation she caused him simply by her presence.

"I've been busy." He skillfully sidestepped her when she tried to latch onto his arm again, entering the elevator. His jaw twitched in irritation when she followed him inside just in time before the door closed.

He felt the atmosphere between them suddenly change when he noticed her square her shoulders in his direction. "Sasuke, um… I was thinking: would you, um, like to go out for dinner later this evening?" Karin stared up at him with pure hope in her eyes, her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

The small bit of kindness and empathy that he managed to reserve allowed him to remain silent and wait for her to complete her question. This was the hundredth time she had made some sort of advancement since they had first met, and each time he had made it clear he wasn't interested. At the moment, Sasuke couldn't remember what had caused them to meet in the first place; all he knew was that his brother had something to do with it.

"I'm afraid I can't, Karin. I'll be busy for the rest of the day."

"Tomorrow?"

The sound of the elevator ding allowed him to gather his words carefully before he could say something rash. Sasuke sighed, thankful that the doors had opened, giving him a path to freedom. "Look, I'd like to just stay… friends," he managed to say, though he hardly considered the woman as one. "I'm late for my meeting," he informed just before she could respond, believing it to be an appropriate segue that would relive him of her.

His ears vaguely registered the sound of her farewell. Karin wasn't the woman he was focused on.

The woman he wanted was the one who was making him unsure of himself.

* * *

The smell of brewed coffee jogged her senses from the night's slumber. Sakura blinked a few times before sitting upright, realizing she had slept on the couch the entire night.

At present, Sakura was used to being… alone. But, there was something gnawing at her insides, making her restless and irritable. She was used to the idea that Ryou had cheated on her. There was nothing new in that regard. It was simply a thing of the past; something that flew over her head as an event of no bearing or consequence. However, she knew the source of the fidgety feeling inside of her.

_Sasuke_.

"Good morning, Sakura," greeted Mayu, handing the pink-haired woman a warm cup of coffee. "I thought I'd make you some coffee."

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you. Although, I could have done it myself."

"I don't mind in the least bit. After all, it is my job."

The woman eagerly took a sip of the beverage, feeling it run down her throat with soothing effects. Her previous feelings of laziness drifted away like the steam that rose from the warm cup in her hands.

Bliss.

"I wanted to inform you that Mr. Arata called while you were asleep."

Sakura froze for a split second, and looked up, guarding her slight apprehension by a mask of nonchalance. "What did he say?"

"He asked where you were."

"And?" Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous.

Mayu gave the woman a small smile, her eyes crinkling in the process. "Don't worry," she said calmingly, "I told him that I did not know where you were."

"Did he ask anything else?"

"Not really. He said he'd be back in a couple weeks."

Sakura visibly relaxed, sagging against the cushion of the couch. She let out a loose breath and took another sip of the coffee. She looked up to see Mayu shift on her feet before she sat next to her, placing a light hand on her shoulder. "I've been wanting to tell you that I know about what… Ryou did."

Sakura glanced at her and was immediately surprised by the look on her face.

"Please don't be mad. I did not mean to get involved in—"

"I'm not mad, Mayu," assured Sakura with a genuine smile.

"Okay, but I just wanted to say that I kind of knew about it…"

Sakura arched an eyebrow, but remained silent, letting her finish her explanation.

"It was a hunch… much like yours."

The pink-haired woman nodded, pressing the edge of the cup in her hands against her mouth. "Yeah, I felt the same," she muttered lowly.

Mayu stood, apparently relieved as if she had lifted a weight off her chest. "If my opinion matters, Sakura, I'd say he isn't deserving of you, and your are entitled to someone else who is."

Sakura smiled warmheartedly. "Thank you."

* * *

A part of her wondered why Ryou had called to ask about her. Why would he care anyway? However, a more dominant side of her was trying to coax her index finger to press the "call" button on her cell phone. She had spent a total of ten minutes in indecision in the comfort of her bedroom. Sasuke had not called her since she had left his office yesterday, and at the same time she didn't want to seem clingy and crowding. With a determined breath, she pressed the button and put it up to her ear.

He picked up on the second ring and his smooth tenor temporarily made her forget how to breathe. "Uchiha."

Sakura stilled, not expecting such a business-like greeting. Quickly recovering her composure before the pause would become awkward, she answered. "Hello."

For a second all she heard was static, until his voice cut through, deeply, as if he was there next to her speaking into her ear. "Sakura. Can't go a day without me, huh?"

His voice raised goose bumps all along her arms and her cheeks reddened. "I thought I'd switch it up this time and call you instead of you calling me."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he teased, the amusement clear in his voice.

Sakura ignored and continued talking. "Are you busy?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"We're definitely past the date stage," she reminded flatly.

The silence that yet again met her ears was deafening, and it only succeeded in making her heart beat faster. Was he… rejecting… her?

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I'm busy with work."

Yes, he was.

"It's a Saturday," she found herself saying, automatically reasoning with him.

"I know. Being a CEO is a 24/7 job."

It was a lame excuse. "Okay then." Sakura swallowed the bit of hurt she felt, though she was sure it had leaked into her voice enough for Sasuke not to end the call right then and there. She didn't know what was preventing her from doing so. She already felt embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"Sakura."

"No, it's fine. I have some other—"

"_Sakura_." The way he commanded her name in his dark tenor made her stop speaking immediately and obey. "You're hurt," he observed quietly.

"I am perfectly—"

"You felt the same way yesterday when you left my office," he continued.

Sakura paused in surprise. How would he know such a thing?

"I know the time I have known you doesn't compare to anyone else, but to me, you are easily readable. Like an open book."

Her heart thud loudly in her ears. His voice slithered over her skin, tingling every inch in its wake. "I'd like for you to be the same," she answered densely.

"We can have a _deciphering_ session if you like."

"Much to your arrogance," began Sakura, attempting to further their conversation, "I did not call for the reason you implied earlier. I just wanted to… talk."

Sasuke chuckled at her sarcasm. "About?"

"To sort things out. Set things straight." Hadn't she said that to him before? They hadn't really resolved anything then.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sakura quickly ended the call there, feeling her erratic heart beat die down with every passing minute.

* * *

Did she really love him?

It was the single question she had been asking herself since her conversation with him last night. Reika buttoned up her blouse and pulled on a pair of beige slacks. Nothing would suffice in distracting her mind other than the promise of work and errand running. She swiftly got into her car and swerved onto the street, leading herself through the usual route she took to work.

Though she had verbally ended their relationship, she couldn't ignore the raw, consuming feeling inside of her. What had attracted her to him in the first place? Her mind involuntarily flitted back to his wife, the image of the pink-haired woman flashing across the back of eyelids as she remembered her first and only meeting with her. What must she think of her?

Reika had never thought it to be of any consequence, so why was she caring now? Was it because her world was falling apart? Was it because she was losing… the man she had believed she was in love with?

It was the best reason she could think of.

Her response to the greetings her fellow coworkers said to her in slight surprise upon seeing her present in the Ara Ltd. building on a weekend were monotone and strictly routine. Her actions were emotionless as she rode the elevator up to her floor and locked herself in the office Ryou had allotted for her.

With a frustrated sigh, Reika slumped onto her chair and began mechanically going through a pile of papers on her desk she had set aside previously. The way she was forcing her emotions down and into the depths of her conscience proved to be ineffective. As she raised the next piece of paper, her vision blurred, and her eyes glazed over with continuing feeling. A single tear trickled down her cheek before she tossed the page aside, letting it glide down to the floor with slow, swaying movement. Burying her face in her hands, she cried softly.

She was stronger than this.

Why couldn't she… _focus_?

* * *

Had it been thirty minutes? Maybe more? Her lost sense of time caused her to lift her head in slight curiosity, her eyes falling onto the clock against the wall. She hadn't been able to get much work done—heck, she hadn't gotten anything done.

The skin beneath her eyes felt puffy as she wiped her face once more. Figuring a trip to the bathroom and splashing some water on her face would help, Reika walked out of her office silently, melding with the crowd of moving people and papers well enough so that no one bothered to noticed her reddened face.

Swinging the door to the ladies' room open, Reika headed straight for the first vacant sink and immediately splashed a revitalizing handful of water on her face. The skin of her upper cheeks stung with dried tears and the slight redness told her they were inflamed from the incessant crying and falling of her tears. When her eyes met with the reflection of her face, her mind could not help but wonder about Sakura and what she must have felt. Had she cried like she had? Reika was sure she had felt much worse. A sting of guilt stabbed her hurting heart as stared at her reflection. The sudden shame that had surface caused her to avert her gaze as if she couldn't bear to look at herself and let out a loose breath.

A small part of her wondered if Sakura would… forgive her, because she was sure as hell that she, herself, would not.

* * *

"So am I your default hangout buddy now?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura stared at her friend, wide-eyed and hurt.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," assured Ino, nudging her arm slightly. "So how is this sexy affair playing out?" she asked as they entered a small café across from the hospital she worked at. Sakura had called her earlier with the need to talk, and she had eagerly obliged. Plus, there were some _details_ she needed to be filled in on.

"It's working out… fine."

"Define: fine."

"I don't know what else you want me to add. We meet every now and then."

"You just 'meet', huh?" teased Ino as they took their seats.

"And have sex," Sakura added with a whisper, just so that her friend could hear. She couldn't help the sly smirk on her face.

"I think he's changed you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "In what way?"

"You're more blunt, to-the-point."

"I'm always blunt and to-the-point."

"Oh please. You wouldn't have just said what you said if this was you talking a few weeks ago."

"I've hardly known him long enough for him to have an effect on me, Ino."

"That can apply to a _number_ of things."

"Point taken."

"Well since you are so blunt now," began Ino in excitement, "tell me how he is."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, he's fine. Good health. Work keeps him busy—"

"You know what I mean, Sak."

Sakura couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks and averted her gaze when Ino began giggling. "Well… he is…" Sakura cleared her throat, "commanding and… innovative…"

Ino's eyes widened, her voice lowering to a whisper, "you did some kinky stuff with him? Holy shit."

Sakura shook her head furiously, motioning her hand for her friend to stop talking. "I did not," she whispered back.

"What he hell does _innovative_ mean then?"

"You asked me and I told you. Don't jump to ridiculous conclusions."

"Well excuse me: after living so long with Shika, innovative has a totally different connotation to it."

"Okay, but remember, this was supposed to be about what _I_ wanted to talk to you about."

Ino sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. What is it?"

"Mayu told me Ryou called last night while I was asleep. He was asking about me."

"What exactly?"

"About my whereabouts."

"Why does he care?" asked Ino in slight curiosity.

"That's what I want to know."

"For all you know, Ryou has moved on," Ino commented, fully aware that any statement relating to her husband would not have any effect on her like it used to. "Don't think too much of it, Sak."

"Well, that's not the only thing. I called the court clerk today to ask if the divorce papers have been filed. I even checked online."

"And?"

"Ryou didn't file them like he told me he would."

"Whoah, you actually trusted him with that?" asked Ino in astonishment.

"We had an argument and he took them from me before he left for the airport. He said he would file them." Sakura shrugged.

"Since when did _you_ start trusting him?"

Sakura shook her head and puzzlement, trying to figure out what it was that had led her into committing such a mistake.

"The agreement on the divorce was mutual. I didn't see why he would be against it."

"So… now what?"

"Well, he will be returning a couple weeks… I guess I'll have to try again." Sakura leaned back in her chair, thankful that the chatter in the café was loud enough to drown out the substance of their conversation. "I have another copy of the papers, though. But all it needs is his signature."

"Forge it?" Ino suggested, though she was sure Sakura would have already thought of it.

"His signature isn't easy to do," she admitted. "I've tried numerous times before."

"Maybe you can get like an affidavit or something with his consent on it…?"

"He didn't file the papers in the first place. I highly doubt he will agree, especially if I talk to him."

"We'll figure something out," assured Ino, placing her hand over Sakura's as a sign of encouragement.

* * *

She had never been to this particular place before.

Reika walked in, scanning her surroundings with newfound interest as the smell of brewed coffee wafted to her waiting senses. She pulled her fleece jacket around her body tighter and walked over to the counter to place her order.

"Just a regular coffee please," she said when the man behind the register smiled widely.

"Is that all, miss?" the man couldn't help but give her a second cheeky grin, apparently pleased by her feminine beauty.

Reika ignored his cheery attitude, her mind occupied by obviously more important and life-determining conflicts. "Yes, that's all," she repeated, handing him a couple of bills.

"If you'll just wait over at the side there," pointed the man, "you're order will be ready soon.

Reika nodded mutely and walked over to the small group of people that had gathered at a side table and were waiting for their orders. She took the time to breathe in deeply, attempting to calm her senses with the heavy scent of coffee that hung in the air. Out of natural habit and curiosity, Reika swiveled on her feet slightly, glancing at the people who were seated and in deep conversation. There were a few couples, some families…

… a sudden flash of pink made her freeze. Her eyes were wide in pure surprise. She unconsciously shifted to get a better look at the person's face, noticing a blonde woman seated opposite her who was whispering lowly as if their conversation was secret.

As if on cue, the pink-haired woman glanced up in the midst of speakin and her emerald eyes met hers: pure shock and unexpectedness present on her face.

* * *

Sakura glanced upward in frustration, letting out a loose sigh. "Ino, I don't know—" she froze midsentence, her eyes looking into a pair of blue ones that were staring back in mimicked surprise. Since when did—

"Hello, Sakura," chimed Ino, wavineg her hand in front of the woman's face, "who are you looking at?" Ino followed her friend's line of vision and was immediately met with the appearance of a professionally dressed woman with brown hair and wide, blue eyes. "Who is she, Sak?" asked Ino, shaking the Sakura's arm as if to break her stare. "Do you know her?"

"It's her."

"Who?"

Sakura turned to connect gazes with Ino. "She's the lady Ryou has been cheating on me with," she informed lowly.

* * *

"Regular coffee!"

The announcement of her order, jolted her to reality. Reika was in a daze as she walked over to the table to grab her beverage. With a determined breath she made her way over to the two women who now had her undivided attention. They watched her with guarded, judging eyes. She wasn't so much worried about the blonde who was giving her a lethal stare. However, she was surprised to see no hostility in the way Sakura looked at her as she approached them. It only furthered her resolve… for making amends…? Was that it? Was that what she wanted to do?

"Hello, Sakura," she greeted, guilt leaking into her voice.

"Hello."

Reika shifted her weight to her other leg in an attempt to relieve her nervousness. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope that piques your interest! Please do review. All the feedback I got for the previous chapter was so insightful and it made me emotional. T.T

You all made me so happy!

I know this chapter focuses more on Reika, but she is an integral part to how the rest of this story will unfold.

Thank you! Loveee. :* :* :*


	11. Ahead of Myself

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Why would she want to?" interrupted Ino before her friend could answer. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare at the woman who had just presented herself to them. Ino forced herself to keep her tone down, not wanting to attract any attention from the happy customers who were chatting away around them.

Reika's brow furrowed in a sort of desperation and plea for understanding. Her fingers scratched random grooves into the Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hands as a result of her nervousness and slight shame. "Please, I just want to talk. That's it. No—"

"You've really got some nerve coming up to her after all you have—"

"Ino. It's okay." Sakura put her hand over the blonde's giving her a sincere smile. "Why don't you sit down?" she invited lowly to the woman still standing.

The two friends watched Reika's face turn into one of surprise and then seriousness as she took a seat across from them. Her eyes were focused on her hands, which were clasped tightly around the cup of coffee. She didn't have the strength in her to look at the pink-haired woman in the eye. To say the least, she was embarrassed, but, secretly thankful that some bout of courage had led her this far. She had to keep going.

With a deep, determined breath, Reika glanced up. "Sakura… I don't know how to say this…" her gaze flicked to Ino expectantly.

"Reika," began Sakura, feeling the woman's name slip unusually easily from her tongue, "whatever you want to talk about, you can say in front of Ino."

The brunette nodded. Her mouth opened to speak, but Ino stood before a word sounded.

"It's okay, Sakura. I don't mind leaving."

"No wait, Ino. Stay. It's—"

"It's fine, Sakura," assured Ino with a warm smile. She patted her shoulder lightly before heading out of the café. Her ponytail swung slightly as she stepped out into the city air. She knew Reika's intentions were… genuine. Whatever resolution she wanted to reach with Sakura was something she wanted to keep in between them. Ino did not wan to come in the way of that.

She'd just make sure Sakura filled her in on all the details later.

* * *

A minute of silence passed between the two ladies once Ino left. Though they were surrounded by amiable conversation, a different sort of atmosphere hung over their heads, separating them from everyone else and placing them inside an impenetrable bubble.

"Sakura," began Reika, fidgeting with her fingers before looking up at the pinkette, "I wanted to… apologize for getting in—making your—" she let out a loose breath, finding her words insufficient. "I apologize for everything I've done."

The pink-haired woman gave her a bittersweet smile. "To say I was never angry at you would be a lie, but as of now, I don't hold any hostile feelings toward you."

Reika's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That doesn't mean I feel any more inclined to you," Sakura elaborated in a low voice. "Think of it more as apathy." Her emerald eyes stared at the woman, giving nothing away. "I have moved on," Sakura continued. "I was upset, hurt in the beginning, but I'm past it now." She gave Reika a frank stare. "I've realized who Ryou really is... what he is really like."

The brunette didn't say anything. What was there for her to say? Her words seemed useless, weightless. What exactly was she expecting from this conversation? That they would somehow end up as friends? It was pure luck that Sakura was not choosing to wring her neck right then and there.

"I don't have a problem if you two are together. We will be filing for divorce, so I will be out of your way eventually."

Reika bowed her head in shame. "Sakura, please don't—"

"Don't what? Isn't that what you want?" The pinkette stared at the woman incredulously.

Reika sighed in frustration. "I do not expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know that I am sorry."

Sakura shrugged lightly, averting her gaze. What more was there for her to say? "In all honesty, I think it's given me a chance to see things… beyond face value. Now I truly know who is by me, and who isn't."

"Sakura, I never wanted to be the one—"

"It's opened my eyes, Reika." The woman stared down at her hands. "Our marriage started out great… wonderfully, actually," she confided in a soft tone, her eyes staring far off as if she had been mentally transported into the past. "I don't know exactly what went wrong when." She shrugged. "Ryou just got absorbed in work. I became very busy as well… maybe there wasn't enough to keep our marriage going." She smiled sadly at the woman across her who had kept silent the whole time. "I always had a hunch, you know."

Reika felt her eyes glaze over in guilt. Pulling her sleeves up her hands, she quickly dabbed them over her eyelids, wiping away whatever tears threatened to fall any second. "When we first met, he talked a lot about you. He'd tell me everything. Later on when our meetings became frequent," she explained, wanting to be as transparent as possible yet appropriate, "he began… complaining about his marriage… I tried to console him… but he must have taken it the wrong way—I must have taken it the wrong way…"

"He chose the wrong person to confide in," Sakura whispered.

"Before and after the affair… it was always about you," concluded Reika after a minute.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "After? Did you… end it?" she ventured to ask.

Reika nodded quietly. "I told him yesterday. I couldn't keep it up…"

The pinkette remained quiet, her expression guarded and as nonchalant as possible. Was this the same woman who had regarded her so haughtily when she had first met her in Ryou's office? Should she be feeling happy that they weren't in a relationship anymore?

"I hope you won't get upset if you hear this—"

"I'm not upset anymore," reminded Sakura.

Reika nodded. "Actually, the whole purpose of the business trip was just to… getaway."

"I know."

The brunette widened her eyes in surprise. "You knew the whole time?"

"Initially I did not, but I figured it was the case later on." Sakura regarded the woman with deep, contemplating eyes. "You love him, don't you?" she asked suddenly.

Reika gasped, jerking back slightly as if she had been slapped. "I don't. I really—"

"It's fine," assured Sakura with a shrug. "He is an… attractive man… in a number of ways." She swallowed a lump in her throat at the description she had just given her husband, finding the words awkwardly leave her mouth.

"How would you know if I…?"

"I am a woman too," she reminded softly. "And if you do, that's perfectly fine with me."

Reika shrunk back against her seat, thoroughly appalled by the attitude of the woman in front of her. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I," Sakura replied, intending for her statement to convey a double meaning she was sure Reika had caught onto.

"Honestly, I don't know what I feel about him," Reika admitted, guilt stricken.

"Well, it's something we can relate on."

"I really do apologize, Sakura." Knowing it would be best if their conversation were kept short and concise, Reika stood. "I appreciate your time."

Sakura merely nodded and got to her feet. "Well, we at least straightened some things out."

"Yes."

Not another word was exchanged between the two ladies. The people around them did not notice their tense moods or their absence as the two of them left and went their separate ways.

* * *

Reika tossed her unfinished coffee into a nearby trashcan. It had become cold, but she wasn't complaining. As she got into her car, Reika felt a sort of… relief. She felt lighter. And for the first time, it was a _good_ feeling.

"_You love him, don't you?"_

Sakura's words rang in her ears when she revved the engine. She leaned back against her seat, letting the car run and heat up.

At one point, Reika believed she did. She wasn't sure about that anymore. She had seen a side of Ryou she hadn't known of before and it only increased the uncertainty she felt about him.

Sakura had mentioned they were filing for divorce. It was impossible to forget when the woman had dropped the papers on Ryou's desk, after barging into the office, catching them 'in the act'. She wondered if Ryou had filed them.

The other, more burning question was: would she try to restart their relationship once the divorce was finalized?

"I don't know," she murmured out loud to herself before merging with street traffic.

* * *

"This is where the new Ara Ltd. building is proposed to be built," explained the man.

Ryou nodded, squinting his eyes under the glare of the sun as he surveyed the area, his gaze following every tall building that surrounded the empty plot in the near distance. It was a good enough spot: very commercial and business-like.

"How long will the project take?"

The man flipped through the small binder in his hands before coming up with the answer. "About three months for the main headquarter building. Expansion plans will take less time, but longer to implement. We need to make sure this location works well first."

The businessman nodded in acknowledgement.

"I thought we would be waiting for Mr. Uchiha before beginning all this."

Ryou glanced at him, and sudden thoughts of Reika began running through his head. After all, the whole purpose of his visit was to have time to spend alone with her. The actual trip had been planned for much later. As of now, Sasuke had nothing to do with anything. "This is just a preliminary check. Sasuke suggested I take a look at the place and get 'settled'."

"On a first-name basis, huh?" remarked the man, "sounds like your partnership is off to a good start."

"Yes. It would seem so," Ryou mumbled, straying away from the man and to his parked car. He had considered traveling back to Japan; his trip had proven to be useless, but somewhere along the way, he had decided just to take a look at the business plans. He had to make _some_ progress.

The feeling of his phone vibrating broke the train of his thoughts. A small, almost sinister smile formed on his face when he raised the device to his ear. "Glad you finally called," he greeted.

"I hope you did not have to wait too long," responded the person on the other end.

"It's of no consequence. I trust you are good at what you do."

"You've put that trust in the right place." The sound of the shuffling of papers was heard on the other end before the person's voice cackled through the receiver. Long-distance calls always had some drawback in sound quality anyway. "Let's start with the basics: do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do." Ryou glanced up at the blue expanse of the sky. "Sakura Haruno."

* * *

The image of her crestfallen face flashed across the back of his eyelids when he blinked before he steered the car around a blind corner. Sauske pressed the accelerator, revving the engine as if he was at a loss for time, a number of thoughts playing out in his head.

Why was he in a rush exactly?

His phone conversation with Sakura from the previous day repeated in his head like a recording, and he could vividly remember the disappointed and almost hurt sound in her voice. He had genuinely been busy. And as much as he had not wanted to reject her, he had no real choice. Some days were hectic than others.

A small part of him felt guilty. He had not meant to be mean, or make it seem as though he was refusing her in any way. Truth be told, he was beginning to feel a bit wary—not of her, but of _himself_.

Sakura was changing him. He could feel it. It wasn't like his previous relationships where he was almost always looking forward to getting away and creating some distance, until the need for the woman arose.

Sakura was different.

He was sure he'd be damned if he did not take his chance with her.

Sasuke flipped out his phone for the third time, dialing Sakura's number, sighing when it went on voicemail yet again. He'd just have to drop by her house.

_Her_ house.

He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

As her house came into view about ten minutes later, a sudden flash of pink caused him to hit the brakes. His head whipped to the side to see the pinkette strolling in the medium-sized grassed clearing, clearly preoccupied in thought… of him?

He couldn't help but lean back against his seat and watch her take small, calculated steps as if she were following an invisible, intricate path in the grass. He couldn't help but let his eyes follow the curves of her body that was dress casually in jeans and a blouse. As creepy as it would sound, Sasuke found that he rather enjoyed watching her. He remembered their morning together after their first night: the way her face looked so peaceful and relaxed.

Since when had be become so sentimental?

A sudden sense of eagerness rose within him as he pulled over to the side and parked his car, quickly walking in her direction. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed him yet, but it was something he was thankful for.

Again, she was quite interesting to watch.

* * *

It was the typical late afternoon smell of the outside world: the scent of trees and cut grass with an underlying layer of emitted car gas. Sakura wrinkled her nose as she meandered in no particular direction in the small open, grassy area a block away from her house. She always found this area to be very tranquil and it allowed her to gather her thoughts. Her mind was currently occupied with the conversation she had with Reika the previous day. In fact, it had been on her mind ever since its occurrence.

To say she had been surprised was an understatement. What was a greater source of bewilderment was the fact that she had not behaved the way she predicted she would have if she'd run into the woman anytime before.

But what exactly was the possibility of her apathy—the void of emotion she felt toward Reika and her soon-to-be ex-husband? The answer—

"Hello, Sakura."

—was right behind her.

Sakura spun around, her pink hair fanning in the air as she twirled, purely startled. "Wha—Sasuke?"

The man jerked his chin in acknowledgement. "You wanted to meet."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said, suddenly remembering the fact as if the revelation had been an epiphany. "Sorry, I uh… forgot."

"Well I'm here now."

"How did you… know I was here?"

Sasuke walked over toward the sidewalk, feeling a bit out of place in the middle of the grassy expanse. Sakura followed. "I called your cell, but you didn't pick up. I thought I'd drive by to see if you were home, but I noticed you out here while I was on my way."

"Oh, well… shall we?" she introduced lightly, gesturing for them to walk back to her house.

"You seem preoccupied," he noted, easily matching her stride.

Sakura felt his arm brush against her repeatedly as they walked, and it proved to be distracting. However, she decided not to say anything about it. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

And for the first time, he hadn't been one of them.

* * *

"If you want, we can meet sometime later," suggested Sasuke, noticing the woman's mind was elsewhere. He had shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie after she had suggested he make himself comfortable.

Sakura suddenly looked up from the couch across him; she was seated with her hands folded under her head. "No, no. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in slight curiosity.

Sakura paused, unsure, but the sincerity in his voice prompted her to speak. "I met her yesterday."

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow, directing her to explain.

"The woman Ryou was cheating on me with." Sakura saw his eyes widen fractionally, but it was gone as soon as it was there. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. "How'd it go?"

"She was the one who approached me," Sakura explained, feeling as though her words were leaving her mouth freely and without hesitation. "She had wanted to… apologize." Her brow furrowed when she looked glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "She expected me to be furious… and so did I."

"I'm guessing you weren't," he concluded from her perplexity.

Sakura nodded. "I didn't feel… anything. I'm past it now."

"That's good." Sasuke reached out, taking one of her hands in support. "Any idea what might have helped?"

Sakura blushed lightly, and the word left her mouth automatically without second thought. "You." She saw his lips turn upward into a breathtaking smirk.

"Glad I could help."

"Well, that's what I wanted to discuss with you."

"Okay." Sasuke gave her an amused glance, tightening his grip on her hand when she tried to pull it back.

"I'd prefer it if you weren't holding my hand," she informed.

"Why is that?"

"Last time I tried bringing this up with you, you distracted me."

Sasuke chuckled then raised a thoughtful hand to his chin. "Hmm, and how exactly did I do that?"

Sakura pulled her fingers out of his and scooted back against the couch. "Don't try to change the subject." However, she couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Well then: let's get to the point."

Sakura's expression suddenly changed to one of seriousness, and she fidgeted with the edge of her sleeves while trying to find the appropriate words. "I want to know…" Sakura shook her head and began her sentence again. "What kind of a… relationship do we have?" She glanced up at him, expecting a snicker or a sort of verbal belittlement, but Sasuke's face was as undecipherable as ever.

His eyes narrowed slightly, taking quick note of the way her eyebrows were pulled upward and her teeth pulled against her lower lip while her eyes bored into his with a look of uncertainty. "You seem to have it figured out."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'd like to hear yours."

Sakura averted her gaze before the sentence left her mouth. "It seems like a sort of friends-with-benefits thing."

"So you consider us friends?" he asked in curiosity.

"Unless you prefer the term 'fuck buddies'." Her gaze hardened, and her back straightened as a sort of response to the sudden change in her mood. She noticed, however, he wasn't the least bit deterred—or amused—by what she had just said.

"Is there a reason you are trying to define it?" he asked suddenly, directing their conversation.

"It's so that I at least know what to expect."

"So this _is_ about what happened at my office," Sasuke concluded as if he had made a profound discovery.

"What does that possibly have to do with this?" she asked incredulously. A part of her was still surprised he had caught onto her so easily—he had known what she was feeling… but how?

"It is the reason why you are bringing up this topic." He assessed her with the black pools of his eyes. "You were hurt, Sakura."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air in frustration, suddenly standing up on her feet. "I don't get what makes you think that."

_You were—_

He had said it again, like he had when she had left his office and when she had called him the previous day.

—_hurt._

"Maybe I was disappointed, yes, but not hurt," she repeated. Though, it felt like she was trying to convince _herself_, not the man sitting in front of her.

_Hurt_.

Like when she had found out Ryou had cheated on—

"I could see it on your face." His voice cut through the flow of her thoughts.

"See _what_ on my face? We barely know each other and now suddenly you're an expert on me?" Sakrua realized her tone was raising an octave, yet the man maintained a cool composure.

This was officially their first argument.

She was frustrated. Frustrated that the stoic man was as stoic as ever, yet she was even more irritated of the fact that she was making such a big deal out of this. To say it in the least, Sakura was embarrassed. She was embarrassed about what she had felt when she had left his office and when she had spoken to him the day before. Why had she allowed her feelings to venture so far, to jump ahead? Why didn't she stop herself and realize that, in all likelihood, Sasuke did not want anymore more from her than—

"You gave it away easily. Especially when you spoke to me over the phone yesterday."

—sex.

Sakura ran her hands through her hair in exasperation and let out a breath she thought would calm her, but it did nothing to help in that regard. She turned away from him, though caught his movements in the corner of her eye, noticing he had stoop up as well and was making his way toward her. "You know what? You're right. It's my fault," she concluded.

Sasuke regarded her coolly, though the way she was behaving was stirring something up inside of him: feelings he knew were foreign to his usually emotionless heart. His pulse sped slightly when he realized Sakura was referring to something he had been at conflict with within himself; the only difference was she was saying it out loud—not directly, but indirectly.

"I jumped ahead of myself," Sakura admitted, frustration still evident on her face.

Sasuke came to a stop less than a foot from her, however she was still lost in her tirade.

"I expected too much," she continued, "I went too—"

His hands suddenly shot out, grabbing a hold of either side of her face, effectively putting a stop to her rant. The darkness of his eyes stared deep into the abyss of mixed emotions of her emerald irises. The small margin of air between their bodies ceased to exist when he pressed himself against her and tilted her head back.

"I will meet all you expectations." He watched her eyes widen in astonishment before his head dipped, and his mouth met hers. He didn't know where the sudden compassion was coming from, but whatever the source was he was grateful for it. His more controlled side would not have allowed for such a 'confession'.

Sakura's frame grew lax and she stood immobile with her head held tightly in his grasp, her eyes still as wide as ever while his lips moved rhythmically against hers.

_Had he been_—

He withdrew slightly, but Sakura could still feel the light pressure of his mouth, sending tingles all over her body.

—_feeling the same way—_

She felt his lips turn upward into a smirk and his eyes open to glance amusedly into her own.

—_all along?_

"Close your eyes, Sakura. You're making this awkward," he mumbled before giving her another sweet kiss.

Now _that_ was a statement, especially since it came from him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope that felt a bit "intense". I would absolutely love some feedback.

I do have a question: do you guys think Sasuke would ever use the term "baby"?

Please review! I love hearing from you all. You are such wonderful readers. It is every one of you who keeps me going. LOVE :D


	12. A Different Sort of Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She was still in a state of shock. "Sasuke… you…?" Had she heard him right? What did he mean by…?

"Understand what you can from that," he mumbled, burying his face into the side of her head. "You already know I'm not one for… mushy words." The unusual adjective sounded funny coming from him, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you find me funny, Sakura?"

"So you have no problem being crude and explicit, but sentimental is not your thing?"

Instead of answering her, he suddenly pulled her body flush against his and grabbed a fistful of her hair, angling her head backward so that he could leer challengingly into her eyes.

"Well, it's a start," she reasoned quickly before he could say anything. Though secretly, she sort of enjoyed his more… rough side. She didn't know if he had noticed the slight tremor in her legs.

Sasuke chuckled. "I can show you rude an explicit," he whispered menacingly. His eyes glinted with predatory satisfaction when a small whimper left her parted mouth. He bent his head, taking advantage of her vulnerability, and began placing soft kisses on the column of her neck.

"I don't… think so," she gasped in refusal, willing herself not to fall under his smoldering charm. Her fists unknowingly clenched the collar of his shirt while his mouth wandered lower to the indent of her collarbone to suck gently.

"You don't seem so sure about that," he noted against her chin.

"I am."

He kissed her sweetly for a few seconds, savoring the feeling of her plump lips on his own. "You can tell me, Sa-ku-ra." His hands wrapped around her fingers that still held his shirt as if to prove his point that her actions contradicted what she had said. Unclenching her fingers and intertwining them with his, he wound his arms along with hers around her back, effectively trapping her against him. Her back arched automatically and the swell of her chest pressed deliciously against his. Sakura sucked in a breath and her head angled up as if to follow the deep curve of her back to create a sort of semicircle.

A tingling spark deep inside of her began to surface at the feeling of being restrained in such a way.

Sasuke wasted no time in closing the distance between their mouths yet again, engaging them both in a slow, hot kiss. His tongue licked languidly into her mouth while their lips melded, and Sakura found herself unconsciously trying to break her arms free of his strong grasp.

"I don't—"

He sucked her lower lip, nipping at it softly with his teeth. "What were you saying?"

"We can't," she stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Is in the afternoon."

Sasuke blinked. "So?"

Her only response was the blush on her face.

"I don't think you are in any position to negotiate," he teased, running his nose along hers.

"I was compelled into this position." She felt his chest rumble when he chuckled.

"Well from what I see, you like it," he remarked smugly.

"This time… yes," she admitted, her cheeks turning an even darker tinge of red.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And that would be because?"

"You are a real sweetheart sometimes." Her eyes flicked up to his and she found him staring back, the onyx depth of his irises digging deep as if trying to find something hidden within hers. "I didn't mean to yell at you or anything."

"It's fine."

Sakura pressed the side of her face against his chest. "At first it seemed like you were in it for the…" Sakura trailed, unsure of her next word.

His expectant expression prompted her to finish her sentence.

"Sex."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Aa. If you must know, initially, it was," he admitted.

"Initially? So… something changed, right?"

"Yes." His answer was direct and to the point. Nothing evasive.

Sakura smiled at him. But it quickly faded when their gazes connected. Sakura felt so open, so… exposed underneath his claiming gaze. The way he was looking into her was unbearably intense. Her brow furrowed when she suddenly felt the grip on her hands loosens, and her body automatically relaxed.

"Well, you talked your way out of that one." Sasuke walked over back to the couch, sitting down lazily with his arm spread along the backrest.

"I know you aren't one to give in so easily."

Sasuke shrugged as he watched her take a seat next to him. "In that case, you should know my ulterior motive."

"Ulterior motive?"

Sasuke smirked. "Suspense kills, doesn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly averted her gaze. What did he mean by that? What was he… planning? "Do you have to go back to work?" she asked when he flipped out his phone.

"I finished the all the pressing tasks." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Sakura stifled a smile. "Hmm… what to do…?" she raised a thoughtful hand to her chin.

"Have anything particular in mind?"

"Besides getting lost in the heat of passion?" she elaborated innocently. Sakura laughed when he narrowed his eyes at her. "How about we… go out?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Okay."

Sakura slipped her fingers into his. "We can get lost later," she added slyly with a wink.

"Careful," he warned with a tease, wrapping her in a back hug when they were almost out the door, "I just might take you up on that."

Sakura laughed, turning around to gaze at him warmly. "That was kind of the point."

"So, is there some place specific you have in mind?" asked Sasuke as they walked down the block to his car.

"Well, I had totally forgotten you were going to come by, so I was actually planning to…" she drifted, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"To what?"

"You don't have to… um… we can think of something else."

"Well, if you remember, I did have something else in mind, but you refused," he teased with a smirk. "Just tell me, Sakura."

"I wanted to find an apartment or something. I have to move out." She gestured toward her house with a wave of her hand. "The sooner the better."

Sasuke chuckled. "Okay. We could do that if you like." He raised a thoughtful hand to his chin. "I already have a place in mind, actually."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"In fact, I could get you to pay almost nothing for it."

The pinkette tilted her head in intrigue, though she felt there was a double meaning to what he was saying. Something was cooking inside that cryptic mind of his. "Almost nothing, huh?"

"Exactly."

"And where is this place, may I ask?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at him, catching on to the hidden meaning of his statement.

"My house." Sasuke leaned in as if the information he was about to tell her was secret. "Plenty of rooms, luxurious space. It's also close to your place of work."

"Sounds tempting," Sakura commented in fake consideration. "Thank you, but I'll have to refuse."

Sasuke chuckled as rounded his car, opening the passenger seat door for her. "Just keep that offer in mind."

* * *

Ryou pursed his lips in irritation. He blinked upon entering the dim lighting of his hotel room, allowing his eyes time to adjust so he could see clearly. "What do you mean you haven't found anything yet?" he asked gruffly, growling the words into the cellphone against his ear.

He heard a sarcastic laugh on the other end. "It's been less than 24 hours, Mr. Arata. Patience is key, especially in this regard."

"You don't have to teach me that," he snapped.

"You haven't really specified anything. What exactly do you want me to look for?" A cackle of static followed the question the man had carefully phrased, choosing not to argue with his employer.

Ryou stilled for a second, as of the requested information was obvious enough. "Her daily life: the places she goes, the people she visits."

"I think you have misunderstood. Is there something in particular you want me to focus on during my investigation?"

"Places and people."

"Cheating wife? Girlfriend?" the investigator ventured to ask.

"That's not important. Just do your job." Ryou clenched his hand around the phone after his curt reply.

"Will do, Mr. Arata. I'll contact you once I obtain new information."

Ryou immediately ended the call, tossing his phone behind him onto the bed.

_Cheating wife?_

The question rung in his head for a second time. Sakura? Cheating on _him_? Ryou fell back onto the mattress. Even if she was currently seeing someone… it would not count as her being unfaithful, he reasoned. The thought of another man with his wife caused a sudden pang of jealousy. What had caused him to burn the divorce papers? Why was he hiring an investigator to intrude upon his wife's privacy? He had fucked up. Why couldn't he just accept his fault… and let her be?

Ryou ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was a man who was used to being in control and getting what he wanted. He was a man used to exercising his power without having to worry about the consequences. For the first time, he wasn't in control. For the first time, he didn't have the power to rectify anything.

He wasn't ready to let Sakura go… for some strange reason. He did not want to let the world see him lose her. He knew sooner or later, word of his affair would circulate, and a divorce would only act as a catalyst. He did not need a scandal that would tarnish his businessman image, especially since he'd be going international soon.

He would have to figure out a way to straighten everything out. What if his private investigator would somehow dig up some dirt on his wife? Maybe his image wouldn't need to suffer as much.

Ryou reached back for his phone, quickly dialing a number buried in his contact list.

The call was answered after the first ring. "Mr. Arata, what can I do for you?" responded one of his subordinates.

"I need a flight back to Japan immediately."

* * *

"I liked the second and fourth one we saw."

Sasuke killed the engine as soon as he pulled up in front of Sakura's house. "The second one is better."

"Why?"

"It's closer to my place."

Sakura laughed as she opened her door. "Well, thank you. I really appreciate all your help." She peered down at him. "I'm glad we could... talk things out."

"Of course." He nodded, getting out of the car along with her. "Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Her eyes widened and she flushed a tomato red. "I wasn't sure if... no... uh, yes, please, come in."

He chuckled at her flustered face, following her through the door while she held it open for him. Their house hunting had taken a good few hours, and it was already well into the evening at the present. In all honesty, he did not feel like driving all the way back home.

Sasuke followed her into the kitchen, his observing eyes catching the slight nervousness in her movements.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I have—"

Sasuke ran a hand down her arm, coming to stand next to her. "Hey, relax," he encouraged with a chuckle.

"I am relaxed. It's just that you make me… flustered at times." She quickly sidestepped him.

Sasuke examined her face, immediately noticing the deepened blush on her cheeks. "Hmm… it would see so."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Sakura quickly headed out of the kitchen, and jogged upstairs with nimble steps. She pushed the door to her bedroom open and then proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom. Sakura let out a loose breath, gripping the edges of the sink. Her heart beat wildly.

Why was she so… anxious? She glanced at herself through the mirror, and sure enough her face was still red. Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart swell with joy at the thought of being able to be with Sasuke. His recent "confession", for lack of a better word, had given her a feeling of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. Happiness. That's what it was. She was ecstatic. He wanted to make their relationship work just as much as she did… and maybe, just maybe, he was feeling the same way she was.

Of course, her feelings were too premature to call _love_. It wasn't love, and neither was it a simple fascination. Whatever it was, she couldn't put an exact term to it. Acting on impulse, she turned the tap on so that she could splash some water on her face, figuring it would freshen her up and clear her occupied mind.

With her face still half-buried in the towel, Sakura unlocked the door, heading back into her bedroom—

"You'll definitely like an apartment over this."

Sakura jumped, not expecting Sasuke's presence in the room.

"Surely you weren't going to confine me to the living room," he teased with a smirk.

Sakura laughed, tossing the towel onto the chair at her dresser. "Well you seem to be doing a good job of letting yourself in." She noticed he wasn't wearing his suit jacket anymore. His sleeves were rolled up a third of the way, exposing the on veins of his arms as he folded them over his chest. As her eyes moved upward, she noticed the top few buttons of his shirt were undone.

_Where was this—_

"Come here," he coaxed softly.

—_heading?_

Sakura began to back away from him, circling her steps against the wall. "For what?"

"Sakura." His voice was a velvety warning as he stalked her with slow, calculated movements.

"Hm?" Sakura couldn't help the playful smile on her face as she quickly sidestepped him, making sure the door was behind her.

"Come here," Sasuke repeated a bit more firmly.

"Umm… no," she teased back, shaking her head.

Sasuke staggered back, feigning hurt as he held up his hands to his heart. "Really? You're refusing _this_?" he asked, gesturing to himself.

Sakura laughed. "Damn your arrogance." She glanced back for a split second to eye the small sliver of light that bled through from the hallway—

"It doesn't matter," he said, "I still want _you_."

—she was suddenly swept off her feet, and before she knew it, her back was pressed against the wall next to her bed and a strong grip held her up against its cool surface.

"Why do you always try to evade me?" he asked, pressing quick, fleeting kisses to her lips.

"I just like playing hard to get with you."

Sasuke assessed her with the dark pools of his eyes. "Careful. That could backfire."

"Ah!" Sakura cried out when she felt his hand close over her clothed breast and squeeze. Instinctively, her lower body began to undulate when she felt the pressure resonate deep within her abdomen. His other hand successfully gripped her wrists above her head, causing her back to arch and push her mound further into his hand. "Sasu—"

His mouth cut off the sound of her moan when their lips met. His mouth was hot and urgent against hers, intensifying the passionate heat that had ignited between them. His tongue skillfully slipped in between her lips, running over her teeth and deeply licking into her hot cavern. Sakura responded with fervor of her own, exploring his mouth in equal reciprocation. She moaned deeply as their bodies began to rock, quenching a fraction of the desire that spread thoroughly between them. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist as their kisses became heady and rough. She felt him withdraw slightly only to pull her tongue into his mouth to suck softly.

Sakura hummed deeply in pleasure, grateful when he moved their tangled bodies off the wall, directing them to the bed on which they fell with a low thud.

"Dammit, Sakura," he cursed in a hoarse voice as he straddled her and made quick work with her shirt, deftly pulling it up and over her head. Sakura barely had time to recover before he began kissing her again, dragging his mouth over her lips and pulling at her lower one. A sort of desperate heat fueled the almost frantic movements of their hands as they explored each other's bodies.

She was able to get his shirt off so that it now hung on his arms. She traced the grooves of his chest and torso while his mouth traveled downward to the expanse of her throat, peppering her skin with soft bites and licks. With a single hand, he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts from the garment. She gripped his shoulders almost desperately as if she was trying to steady herself though she lay on her back, while his hands gripped the supple swell of her chest and his head dipped to allow his mouth to taste.

He drew the sensitive center of her breast into his mouth, sucking greedily while he toyed with the waistband of her pants. His palms slipped underneath the material and smoothed over the curve of her hips, directing the garment downward along with his movements. Momentarily pulling away, Sasuke let out a low chuckle while she struggled with his belt, hastily unbuckling it so that his pants were loose enough to slip off. The pause seemed to drag on, but soon enough their clothes lay scattered on the floor while their bodies moved in unison, reveling in the sensation of skin on skin, as he nestled in the space between her legs.

"It feels like it's been weeks," he murmured against her jaw.

"Just two days," Sakura corrected.

"Two days too long." Sasuke pushed himself in an upright position, balancing himself back on his feet while he let his gaze travel down her bare body.

Sakura frowned slightly, wondering why he was suddenly… slowing down. She sat up on her knees, decreasing the space between them. She shivered at the smoldering look he gave her as he watched her silently. Her hand fisted into his hair when her head lowered to kiss him, and that same frantic heat reignited between them. Sasuke growled lowly when her fingers pulled at his hair; his hands moved of their own accord, smoothing down the curve of her back and over her bottom to cup the back of her thighs.

Sakura felt her inner muscles clench when his fingers ghosted over her dampening sex, but they moved away as soon as she registered the sensation.

He wasn't quite… touching her.

Sasuke suddenly broke the kiss, and with a strong grip, forced the pinkette to turn around, pushing her forward so that she was now on all fours. She let out a cry of surprise when her head was suddenly angled to the side and her cheek was pressed into the mattress. She could feel the warmth of Sasuke's body as he hovered over her, his blatant erection teasingly brushing her inner thigh.

"Sasuke…"

He chuckled knowingly in her ear, kissing the indent of her shoulder blade. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Stop teasing," she insisted hoarsely. She knew that he was well aware of how over the edge she was driven. Was this his way of—

"I told you it would backfire," he reminded darkly. She felt cool air hit her skin when he leaned back; his hands trailed over her shoulders, down her spine, and over her backside.

"What?"

"You're not the only one who can play hard to get."

Sakura groaned when she felt his fingers gently run down the seam of her sex and to her blatant protuberance. His thumb flicked at the bundled nerve endings and her legs quivered in immediate response. Sakura arched her back as if it would alleviate the growing pressure in her abdomen, letting out a frustrated noise when all she heard was a low chuckle.

"Sasuke, please… _ah_ mmm…" her supplication was cut short when his index pressed against her swollen nub, this time with more pressure. She began circling her hips, but his other hand shot out to hold her in place, preventing any movements of her own. "This is so unfair," she remarked breathily.

"How so?" he inquired casually.

"I did not—" Sakura sucked in a sharp breath when he eased a single digit inside her slick channel, forgetting what she was about to say as a response to his question. However, her moment of pleasure was cut short when he stilled his finger. Sakura let out a frustrated whimper, and tried to circle her hips to create some sort of friction. Her inner walls involuntarily clenched around his digit, and her lips turned into small, secret smile of triumph when she heard him hiss in response. How far would _his_ self-control go?

But, her desperation soon took over when he withdrew his finger. "Sasuke, please!" She arched her back and dropped her hands, pushing her rump higher into the air. Her legs widened in a sort of plea; she would go crazy if he kept this up.

Sasuke let out a deep, throaty growl at the obscenity before him. She was shamelessly exposed to his hungry gaze. He gripped the round curvature of her bottom, letting his fingers press into the flesh to alleviate his impatience; it seemed as though this was backfiring on _him_. "Please what?" he asked hoarsely.

"Touch me," she pleaded. Since when had she become so _wanton_?

He could hear the desperation in his voice, and a part of him decided to give in… for now. He traced the opening of her sex, allowing her arousal to drench the tips of his fingers before he eased two digits inside of her. Sakura let out a groan in relief when he began to pump them in and out of her at a moderate pace. He curled them inside of her, and was immediately rewarded with a long moan when he grazed the sweet spot along her upper wall. His other hand came up to tease her swollen protuberance, finding that every whimper of pleasure that left her mouth was hotwired to his engorged erection that twitched with every octave of her voice as it rose.

Sakura felt herself involuntary push back against his hands, desperate to the find release she had been denied before. A part of her was mortified she was in such a lewd position. But, the other part of her was focused on reaching that peak she felt she could attain soon enough—

—she protested when his fingers withdrew, but her breath caught in her throat when he wrapped his arousal-drenched fingers around her hip and the mattress shifted as he stood up on his knees. The head of his erection traced her weeping entrance with tantalizing movements and in one push he buried himself inside of her, cursing quietly when her sex clamped down on him. He leaned over her, pressing soft kisses to her spine.

"Don't you fucking stop," she warned hoarsely.

Sasuke chuckled against her skin, grabbing the sides of her torso as he pulled himself out. "Still like playing hard to get?"

"No," she growled through gritted teeth.

"But didn't you say that you did?"

"Sasuke! What the—" Sakura clenched the bed sheet and let out a loud groan when he forced himself inside her suddenly, effectively cutting off what she was about to say.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, finding that his self-control and his ability to keep up his teasing was dwindling. He needed release just as much as she did if not more. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her up so that her back was to his chest, and they were now both upright on their knees. He began flexing his pelvis upward, and soon a mutual rhythm formed between the two.

When he felt his body settle into a comfortable pace, he leisurely explored the side of her neck with his mouth, deepening his soft bites and licks when she acquiesced by tilted her head. His hot breath fanned the juncture between her neck and shoulder while both his palms moved up to close over her breasts. She arched against him when his fingers toyed with her hardened nipples. Every twist and every turn sent a shot of electricity through her and down to her most intimate part. Sakura moaned his name through her kiss-swollen lips while he continued on relentlessly, not sparing her a moment of respite. She reached back and twisted her fingers into his hair, tugging every now and then when a particular thrust or teasing of her nipples stirred something deep within her.

Sakura let out a moan when she felt the same pressure build again down the center of her body. A small part of her mind vaguely registered the position in which they were in: his chest to her back, and upright in the middle of the bed, rocking sensually. She had never done it this way before…

"See what happens when you refuse, Sakura?" he asked, purring darkly in her ear.

"Yes," she murmured breathily, lost in the sensations that were taking over her body—

—almost immediately, she felt his movements dwindle to an unbearably slow pace. His palms left her breasts and trailed down the sides of her body, stopping just above the tops of her thighs.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes, Sasuke. Yes I do!" she shrieked in frustration. Her nails scraped against his scalp once he resumed his pace again, only this time, the tempo increased. The sound of his thighs hitting hers resounded in the room lowly. She was half-aware of the two hands wandering downward to the apex between her legs. Returning each of his thrusts with her own, Sakura whimpered helplessly when he began to tease her swollen protuberance with his thumb and index. It was a sweet, pleasurable torture as his fingers continued on relentlessly, pressing down on her exposed nub and then tugging at it before giving it a light pinch.

She felt the onset of an orgasm coming quickly while his fingers continued on at her core of greatest pleasure. The deep, sexy growl he let out as he kissed the hollow behind her ear when her walls began to flex around his erection was her undoing. She came hoarsely, and her body convulsed in his hold, as a feeling beyond anything she had ever felt before washed over her trembling form and peaked at her most intimate part. Her body bowed as the after-effects of her orgasm rolled on in continuous waves that seemed to endlessly blend together. Sudden warmth spread through her body when he emptied himself inside of her with a low groan.

Sasuke pulled out of her and cocooned her bowed form, his breathy pants hot against her shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her down along with him as he fell to the plush mattress.

"You're ruthless," she managed to say when he pulled the duvet over them both. "Cruel."

He nuzzled the side of her head affectionately. "You didn't like it?"

"It's not that."

"So you did," he concluded with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to prove my point."

"That you did."

"Glad to see it worked," he replied with a chuckle.

They shared a comfortable silence as they regained their natural breathing rhythms. Though she felt a bit too warm, Sakura did not want to ruin the moment.

"You know you can tell me," he prompted lazily, throwing one of his leg over hers.

"Tell you what?"

"That you enjoyed it."

Sakura couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Still stuck on that?"

"Hmm… you do enjoy rough, don't you?" he teased.

Sakura let her hand wander down his chest, mischievous intent clear in her emerald eyes. "I also like being on top."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Fluffy smut.

Smutty fluff.

I hope there was enough to go around! It was just mean to be an overall SasuSaku moment.

Please review. I love hearing from all of you!


	13. Do You Believe in Coincidences?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A week.

To say he was irritated was an understatement.

Ryou took a whiff of the cool, Japan air, trying to calm his furious mind. When he had originally called his secretary, asking that a flight back home be scheduled immediately, he got a call a half hour later telling him that all the flights were booked until the following week. He had spent an extra of seven useless days away from home, away from setting things how he wanted them to be.

Thankfully, his chauffeur had been at the airport on time to collect him. Ryou swiftly got into the car, relaxing back against the cushioned seat, running a hand through his hair. He was satisfied to be back home. However, there was one thing—rather,one person who was plaguing his mind.

_Sakura_.

Just the thought of her sent a feeling of predatory rage through him. He wondered what she had been up to during his absence. They hadn't called each other at all; the need never arose for such thing. All he knew was that he was anxious to get to his house. Ryou leaned forward, barking out a command for his chauffeur to drive faster.

* * *

The house felt… dead. Ryou knew something was off. There was an unsettling feeling in the air, and it only seemed to strengthen as he peered into the kitchen and scanned the upstairs rooms. His loud footsteps bounced off the walls as he stormed back down to the living room in simmering anger. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mayu emerge from one of the guest bedrooms. He didn't notice the slight falter in her step when she met his presence and continued on to the kitchen with a formal head nod.

"Where is she?"

Mayu turned around, hands clasped neatly in front of her. "I was told to take a leave for a couple days. I returned this morning," she lied, her face as nonchalant as ever. "I do not know, Sir."

Ryou muttered a curse under his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His chauffeur had brought in the last of his suitcases, setting them neatly next to the couch and quickly disappeared after noticing the anger on his face.

So she was… gone. He figured as much. He did not know if she was aware of the fact that he had not filed the divorce papers. She truly wanted a separation from him, and she had proved it so by moving out completely. The rooms with her belongings, from her clothes to her small valuables: they were all gone. She left no trace. It was as if she had never lived here before…

Ryou flipped out his phone, scrolling through his contact list and dialed her number. He gritted his teeth after a few seconds, his brow furrowing in frustration when all he heard was the incessant ringing of the phone; no woman's voice greeting him in nonchalance or iciness. But, what made him think she'd pick up in the first place? Ryou cursed again; what was the use of a private investigator? He had not been informed that she had moved out at all since his last conversation with the man.

He'd have to find someone more effective…

* * *

The feeling of being moved in was quite satisfactory, even though the living room was still a bit overwhelmed with brown, taped boxes. Dressed casually in a tank top and shorts, Sakura fell to the couch, stretching her sore limbs. The whole moving process had taken about four days in total. Of course, she had to buy new furniture. Sakura wasn't going to take anything from the house. Sasuke had been able to get her a few deals on some of the more expensive furniture, and contacted one of his preferred companies to help with moving them in; it was something she was very grateful for. Afterward, she had made continuous trips to and from the house, gathering small valuables and trinkets that she had left behind in various places. The fourth day had been purely for checking if she had left anything behind.

It was a cozy, two-bedroom apartment overlooking the Japanese business district. The Uchiha Corp. building was the tallest among the various edifices that stood if one were to look out the window. Sure, the space was significantly smaller than the mansion she used to live in, but Sakura found herself appreciating it more. It was something she had all to herself. After all, she couldn't continue living in dependency on the man who had wronged her with his infidelity.

It had been a busy week. Juggling the day shift at work and then preparing for the move to her new apartment had been a handful. It hadn't caused her any stress. It just kept her busy until her fingers and feet were sore from constant movement. Sasuke had jokingly said that he would excuse her absences from work and allow her to focus on packing up, but she had sweetly declined. Sakura smiled and stifled a laugh, remembering his sinfully handsome face when he had made the playful suggestion. Just the thought of him sent secret tingles that seemed to emanate from her belly.

"You have piqued my curiosity. What's so funny?"

Sakura jumped slightly, glancing up to see Sasuke's agile formed leaning over her from behind the couch. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully. "I didn't know you'd be stopping by again today."

"You don't want me around?"

Sakura laughed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I thought we were past the heads-up stage."

"Indeed we are."

Sasuke followed her into the kitchen, suddenly holding out a neatly wrapped gift box. He smirked at her surprised expression. "You've officially moved in today. It's is a housewarming gift."

Sakura stared at him in guilt. "This is too much! You've already helped me with the furniture and moving expenses, Sasuke."

"So?"

"That's a gift in it of itself."

"Well this is the last one," he insisted.

Sakura bit her lip in indecision, very much touched by the kind gesture. "Thank you, Sasuke." She handed him an ice-cold glass of water, taking the box from him excitedly and skipped back over to the couch. She weighed it in her hands, a sweet smile present on her face as she tried to mentally guess exactly what he had decided to give her as a present. "I wasn't… expecting this."

Sasuke shrugged as he sat next to her. "There aren't many people in my life I give presents to."

Sakura blinked, secretly touched by his candidness. "Well, I'm happy to be one of those people." She tugged his collar lightly, pulling him forward. "Thank you." Their lips met briefly before she pulled away, her attention now directed toward the unknown gift in her hands. "Hmm… it's pretty heavy, and big."

Sasuke sighed. "Just open it."

"I'm just trying to savor the moment," she replied, placing the box on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'll give you something to _savor_ later on," he murmured, nuzzling the side of her head while she fiddled with the thick paper packaging.

Sakura laughed in amusement as she unwrapped the colored paper while he pressed soft kisses on the side of her face. He pulled away once she had revealed his gift. It was a rather expensive looking set of floral scented candles, neatly packaged in a wooden box.

"I saw a lot of them around your… previous house," he explained lowly.

Sakura set the candles down on the table, reading off each scent in her head. In all honesty, she _really_ liked it. It was very thoughtful and sweet of him. "It's perfect! I love it. Thank you so much," she exclaimed, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. She turned back to look at the candle set in pure interest.

"You like it that much?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"No, that's good. I wasn't really sure about what you'd like."

"Like I said, it's perfect." Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood to place the candles on the shelf that had been hoisted onto the wall across her.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her middle from behind.

Sakura shivered at the feeling of his hot breath fan the side of her neck and shoulder. She felt her body automatically heat up in anticipation at the slight touch. She had become so attuned to him already. "My friend is coming over in about an hour. She wants to… um… see the new place," she informed shakily when his hands began to roam her half-clothed body.

"What time?" he asked after pressing a kiss to her mouth once she turned around in his possessive hold.

"Around 2, I think." Sakura hummed in pleasure when he kissed the sensitive hollow behind her ear. Her arms were tightly coiled around his neck in compliance and eagerness.

Sasuke pulled back to look into her eyes that were glazed over with a look of desire. "What time is it now?"

"12:30."

"We have a couple hours. How about I help you… _settle _in?" he suggested silkily, grinding his pelvis against hers.

"I'm guessing it has nothing to do with unpacking those boxes."

Sasuke chuckled, swooping down to capture her mouth in deep, involved kiss. Their bodies rubbed intimately against one another as physical lust began to direct their actions.

"We have a couple hours," he informed. "We can do that later." His hands smoothed down to the curve of her bottom and the tips of his fingers played with the edge of her shorts, hitching them up her thighs in the process.

"Sounds good to me," she whispered, pulling his head down once more. Sakura vaguely registered the ringing of her phone, but she was too busy getting lost in sweet, sweet sensation.

* * *

For him, it seemed as though Friday had come too early and gone too fast. Genma had found that his life had fallen too much into routine. It was work in the mornings, and then back home in the evening at which time he would flip on the television, or end up surfing the web for useless information if there weren't any good shows on. He was not necessarily complaining, but routine was mundane and tedious. He wanted some excitement... some spice in his life.

Going after the beautiful, yet married Sakura was of no use. He had tried before she had begun wearing that diamond ring on her finger, but each time he had been kindly refused. If there was one thing he knew about her as a colleague was that Sakura was one of the most considerate people he had known. She was very intelligent not to mention attractive. He wasn't the only one who was attracted to her feminine beauty during her bachelorette days, but it seemed Ryou Arata had excelled in his pursuance of her. He had wondered though, during the news of the wedding, what she possibly saw in the man.

The words from his previous, unexpected conversation with the business mogul suddenly replayed in his mind.

_Spy on my wife._

Genma shook his head. He did not want to get involved in anything, especially if it involved Ryou Arata, because of his well known reputation regarding the dealing of his opponents... not to mention a few "allies". However, Genma could not help but concern about Sakura. Just what was she getting into that her husband would be inclined to do such a thing?

However a part of him felt it wasn't Sakura's doing...

The sound of his phone ringing alerted him to the present. His eyes widened in recognition when he read the caller ID, and Genma quickly got up to slip on his jacket while he answered the phone. "Yes, Hana, I'm on my way." Grabbing his car keys, Genma jogged out the door and to his car.

It was a fine time for him to forget he had a date.

"Okay! I will be waiting outside," replied the woman in a cheerful voice.

Revving the engine, Genma pulled onto the street and sped down the road. Hana was a family friend of his he had finally summed up the courage to ask out. He knew longing after Sakura would get him no where, really. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing more from him than a simple friendship, and it would be rude of him to pester her with incessant proposals. So, he had begun directing his attention elsewhere. Hana was... pretty; very amiable, not to mention cute in her own way. He was aware of her interest in him for sometime now after one of his other friends had told him. She was always there with kind smiles and sweet words. He figured: why not give it a try? A low chuckle escaped his lips when he remembered the ecstatic look on her face when he asked her out for dinner.

It may just work out.

* * *

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes, once. They have good food." Genma closed the passenger side door once Hana got out of the car. "Do you want to sit outside or in the restaurant?"

"I kind of like the night air. Is outside okay?" she asked.

Genma smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

The waiter came just in time with two iced glasses of water, and quickly recommended their bestselling dishes. The two of them ordered their food and drinks within the next few minutes and the waiter hurried into the restaurant to place their request.

In all honesty, Genma felt... freed. He was happy that he wasn't hung up on Sakura. They hadn't really had a relationship of any kind except for an occupational one. There was nothing for him to regret, and neither did he feel the need to. "So where do you work now?" asked Genma, wanting to start a conversation.

"I work for a makeup line. I am in charge of product development." Hana took a sip of the water, shivering at its cool temperature when she swallowed. "What about you?"

"Lira & Co."

"No way! That's amazing, Genma."

"It was all networking, really. There was a lot of competition for the job," he added.

"I remember you telling me about the woman who helped you... Sakura, right?"

Genma nodded. "Yes, she..." Genma drifted as he glanced up. It must have been pure coincidence to see the managing director of Lira & Co. walking into the restaurant with a dark-haired man following after her. He couldn't quite make out what the mystery male looked like, but Sakura was too hard to miss. Two dark-suited men began patrolling the entrance of the restaurant soon after their arrival. Whoever she was with, it was someone important.

"Isn't she married to Ryou Arata?"

Genma reverted his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Yes, she is."

However, he knew the man he had just seen with her was not her husband. Ryou had lighter colored hair. Was she... cheating on him? Was that why her husband had asked him to spy on her...?

Just what exactly was going on?

* * *

"I think this is a little too much just for a new apartment," remarked Sakura, taking a sip of the wine.

"Just enjoy yourself. You're too uptight."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I am just saying, you've done enough for me." She set down her glass. "You've spoiled me. I have to repay you somehow."

Sasuke smirked, a teasing glint present in his eye. "I refused before, but since you are so keen on doing so, I can think of a couple ways." He raised a thoughtful hand to his chin.

Sakura leaned in, choosing to play along. She licked her lower lip, noticing how fixated his eyes were on her mouth. "Do tell," she prompted naughtily.

The dull sound of his phone vibrating dispelled the sexual tension that had built between them. Sasuke frowned, glancing at his phone. But his displeasure disappeared when he recognized who was calling him.

"Yes?"

Sakura watched his face for any sign of who or what his conversation was about, but as usual, his masterfully stoic face gave nothing away.

"Keep me updated. Okay... good." Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket, redirecting his attention back to Sakura who gave him a curious look.

"Who was that?"

"Bodyguard. They're just keeping a lookout."

"But doesn't that make you more noticeable?"

"They maintain good distance. I don't usually travel with them, but I have been barraged by photographers to no end for the past couple days."

Sakura laughed. "What, you don't like the camera?"

Sasuke assessed her silently, challenging her to continue. "What makes you think I would?"

"Haven't I told you how cocky you are before?"

"Indeed, you have. Tell me again, Sakura."

The woman blinked. "You, Sasuke, are an arrogant, egocentric man."

Sasuke smirked, taking a hold of her hand. "And who exactly is dating this arrogant, egocentric man?"

Sakura blushed scarlet when he pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles. "The luckiest girl in Japan."

"Exactly."

* * *

He was honestly trying to focus on conversation, the delicious food, and the woman he was currently dining with, but Genma found his mind reverting back to Sakura and the mysterious man she had arrived with.

Who exactly was he?

Hana was too occupied in what she was saying to notice her date's absentmindedness. "I had come back only to see—who are those men?" she suddenly asked, staring behind Genma.

"Who?"

"Those two men in the suits. They're walking toward us."

Genma set down his fork, but before he could turn around, he felt the uncomfortable presence of two people on either side of him. A heavy hand landed on his right shoulder and the deep sound of a man's voice made his heart speed up a little.

"Please come with us. There is someone who'd like to have a word with you."

"And that would be?" Genma asked, turning toward them.

"Please come with us," insisted the second man.

"I am not obligated to go with you."

"Do not make a scene. Just do as you are told."

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Genma, pulling his arm out of the man's reach.

"Don't ask too many questions. Get up."

"You seriously expect me to go with you?" asked Genma incredulously. "You're not even telling me who I am to meet."

"Mr. Uchiha."

The name struck a feeling of wonderment inside his head. Uchiha? As in… the Uchiha Corp. executive? Why would the man want to talk to someone like him?

"Genma…?"

The man turned toward Hana, a nervous look present on his face. "Look I'm really sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I—"

"Let's go," urged one of the men.

"Hold on," Genma pressed, irritated. "Just wait for me here, okay Hana? I'll be back in a few minutes."

The girl nodded soundlessly, watching the three men disappear into the restaurant.

* * *

The flash of pink had been hard to miss.

It had been pure coincidence that the woman he was to trail happened to be dining at the restaurant next to the bar he was sitting outside of. He had skillfully captured a clear enough picture of her walking in, but the man who was accompanying her lay in the evening shadows that had slowly crept in as time had progressed. Whoever this man was… it wasn't his employer.

As he sipped his beer, the man couldn't help but notice the aimless, yet slow wandering of two suit-clothed men. His trained eyes watched them survey everyone who was dining away happily, engrossed in conversation. About twenty minutes later, he noticed them close in on a couple seated on one of the tables outside of the restaurant amongst the crowd of dining people. He could see that an argument was taking place and whomever they we confronting was clearly not inclined to follow whatever it was they were saying. He watched the man turn to say e to the lady seated at the table with him before following the two suit clad men into the restaurant a few minutes later.

Though he dismissed the event as unimportant, he couldn't help but think its underlying meaning. No one else had really noticed the exchange except for him and possibly those seated closer to the confronted man. For some reason, though, it had bothered him.

Chugging down the last of his beer, the man placed his glass back on the table along with a few bills and quietly left. He had attained a good amount of evidence for one night.

* * *

By now, Sakura would have voiced her distaste for a second interruption, and sure enough the words were on the tip of her tongue, however, the sudden change in atmosphere made her remain silent as she watched Sasuke flip out his phone once more.

"You did?" Sasuke looked mildly surprised. "Out back? We'll be there," he confirmed after a minute, glancing at Sakura who's brow was furrowed in concern.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Someone has been spying on us."

Sakura recoiled back. "How long have you known this?" she asked in shock.

"We weren't sure, but apparently we have noticed a particular man who coincidently seems to be at the same place as the two of us."

"We?"

"My bodyguards," he informed simply. Sasuke stood, morning for the woman to follow him as he walked a winding path through the various crowded tables and to a back exit.

"Do you know who exactly he is targeting?" she asked, hurriedly following him.

"No."

"You don't think Ryou is having me followed, do you...?"

Sasuke glanced back at her wordlessly, placing a hand on the small of her back in support, and leading her out of the restaurant. A rush of cool night air and the scent of cooking oil filled her nostrils as Sakura stepped out, rubbing her bare arms to generate some warmth. She immediately noticed three men standing a few feet away, and she followed Sasuke as he walked toward them.

"You cannot force me to stay here!"

_That voice_.

Sakura gasped in disbelief and pushed past Sasuke and toward the man who had just exclaimed out loud. There was just no way... was this the person who was supposedly spying her? "Genma?" she asked, incredulous.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I know this is a few hours late. Truly sorry. There's just a lot going on personally... let's just keep it at that.

Please review. It really does make me very happy to hear from all my amazing readers. I love you all!


	14. Investigative Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"You know this person?" asked Sasuke, pulling Sakura back lightly by her shoulder to get a good look at the woman.

"I work with him," she answered quickly before turning back to Genma. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Genma folded his arms, taking a step back from the two bodyguards on either side of him, as if his mind needed physical space to fully understand the current situation. His gaze hardened: judging and harsh.

Sakura gasped and flinched. "That's none of your damn business. Are you following me?"

"I know I've shown some interest in you, Sakura, but I'm not that desperate."

"Are you sure this is the person?" Sasuke interjected, turning his attention to his two bodyguards who had picked up Genma in the first place.

"Sir, our previous sightings of the individual led us to believe so. He resembles the man who was spying on—"

"Resembles? So you are not sure?"

Genma stepped forward when he truly realized just what exactly was being discussed. "Wait, wait, wait: you think _I've_ been spying on you two?" Genma gestured between Sasuke and Sakura with disbelief.

"Are you?" asked Sasuke.

"Why the hell would I?" Genma glanced at Sakura once more. "Clearly you've got something to keep under wraps," he stated lowly.

Sakura's head snapped in his direction and a simmering fury singed in her eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Do I have to say it? It's quite obvious."

It seemed all her repressed, abysmal frustration with the failing of her marriage had began bubbling up to the surface. Though she had put away those feelings before, they were still there, buried deep, inside of her… and they were redeveloping quickly… "Yeah, well go on and fucking say it then."

Genma raised his palms in mock defense, taking a step back. Sakura wasn't one to mess with, especially when she was angry. He saw Sasuke grab a hold of Sakura's wrist in preparation for what they both thought would ensue…

"Look," began Genma, "I know you better. I don't want to believe it, but it's right in front of me, and—"

Sakura mentally cursed herself when her voice came out laden with emotion. "You know me Genma. Don't you dare put this on _me_ for one second."

"I'm not," he insisted in sympathy, finding that the tension had reduced a fraction. "But since I've come this far, you might as well tell me."

Sasuke spoke before the pinkette could answer, figuring there was nothing more beneficial to say. "That's not necessary—"

"He cheated on me." Sakura averted her gaze, her mind flitting back to when she had her first suspicions confirmed. "You know how happy I was with the marriage," she whispered, unaware of the way Sasuke's black pools bored into her back with untold sentiment. She jabbed her finger in Genma's direction, "you know I would never do such a thing to him. You know it. I loved him," she insisted, as if she was trying to prove her point and be as convincing as possible. Her jury of one man stared on; his heart silently reached out to her in need to provide solace.

Sakura was about to turn back, ready to go but Genma's next words stopped her.

"Ryou called me a while back."

"When?" asked Sasuke. His dark tenor hid the new emotions of detachedness that seemed to glaze over in his eyes.

"About a week and a half ago," explained Genma. "He had actually asked me to spy on… Sakura."

The pinkette's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would he care…?" she muttered. She turned back to Sasuke, but he did not meet her gaze.

"What did you say?" Sasuke prompted.

"I obviously told him I would not. I'm not that kind of person."

Sasuke assumed his usual diplomatic role, taking a step forward. "Well it confirms that there is someone Ryou has employed to spy on Sakura." He sent a glare to his bodyguards who skillfully avoided eye contact. "We just have the wrong person." He held out a hand to Genma, in formal apology. "Sorry to have created any inconvenience for you. I trust that we can keep today's events between ourselves."

"Of course." Genma accepted his hand. A part of him was struck that this was indeed the executive of one of the most successful businesses in Japan. But it wasn't the appropriate time for autographs.

"If you'll excuse me," Sasuke informed, before turning away. He walked back into the restaurant, not bothering to wait for anyone—not even Sakura.

Sakura stared at his disappearing form a sort of knowing feeling growing inside of her that something… was wrong. "Thank you," she whispered warmly, glancing at Genma one last time before she hurried back in after the raven-haired man.

Genma nodded his head in acknowledgement and began walking the opposite way. "Nice to have met you fellows," he called to the two black-suited men as he waved his hand singly.

Who knew he would have met Japan's biggest businessman in an alleyway behind a restaurant?

* * *

Genma had thought Hana would've left. He had been gone a while. However, as he turned the corner, he saw the familiar shimmer of her dress, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

Hana looked up in surprise then smiled upon seeing him. "That's okay, really."

"No, I sincerely apologize. I didn't know…"

"What was it about?"

Genma pursed his lips before answering, remembering Sasuke's request he keep what had happened a secret. "Business stuff."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell…"

I'll make it up to you," he offered suddenly.

Hana stifled a laugh, touched by his proposal. "What day and time is okay for a busy man like you?

"I thought you'd decline after what had happened," Genma admitted, gesturing for her to walk along with him to his car.

Hana shrugged. "Consider it a second chance?"

"Tomorrow night?"

She stared at him warmly. She wasn't sure if he knew the full extent of her feelings… "Sounds good."

* * *

She thought he would sit back down at their table, but something inside her panicked when she saw him walk past their half-eaten dinner with quickening strides. He was a few feet away, but she was finding it hard to keep up with the amount of people and waiters who were walking around, blocking her way. She knew it would only worsen the situation if she called out after him.

"Excuse me," she spat in frustration when a particular waiter with his arms filled with dirty dishes wasn't moving fast enough out of her way. Regaining her footing, Sakura glanced up, and Sasuke was a bobbing head well up in front in the moving crowd.

She stumbled after him, exasperated when he simply exited the restaurant through the entrance as if he was unaware that she was not with him. Pushing the entrance door open only to let in a group of eager customers, Sakura almost saved herself from falling over again when she finally made it outside. She easily noticed Sasuke's form standing at the end of the street, tucked away in the building's cast shadow with his phone raised to his ear.

"Yes, meet me there," she heard him say before he stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but her words were stuck in her throat when she noticed the look he gave her when she finally made it to his side. She shivered, feeling the cool air run carelessly over her bare arms and shoulders, and she automatically pressed herself close to him as he stood silently. She noticed that something had changed in Sasuke's demeanor when he didn't bother to speak to her… or wrap an arm around her either.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt her press herself even closer to him. Hearing Sakura's short admittance of her relationship with her cheating husband, and how she… loved him made him feel… different. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was bothering him. He felt like an outsider… like the _other_ man. He could tell she had caught onto the slight change in his behavior; her eyes were on him. He could _feel_ it.

He clenched his jaw, suddenly walking out to the street when his bodyguard pulled up to the curb with his car. He quickly rounded the vehicle to the driver's side and got in.

Sakura hurried to the car, calling out his name uselessly. Once inside, she reached out, her fingers lightly touching his shoulder as he swerved onto the street, but she withdrew them immediately when he paid no heed. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"There's someone spying on you. That's what's wrong," he responded tightly, not bothering to look at her.

Sakura bit her lip, mentally cursing herself when she felt her eyes glaze over with fresh tears at his indifference. Why was she suddenly so emotional? She had experienced enough hurt, betrayal, emotional wounding with Ryou. She didn't want the same thing to happen… with Sasuke; this was her second chance…

What had she done wrong?

"Sasuke, please tell me," she pleaded, her voice hoarse.

"I told you already," he replied curtly.

Sakura shook her head, continuing once they stopped at a red light. "I can tell you're mad. Tell me why." She smoothed her hand up his shoulder, trying to convince him.

His head turned the slightest so that their eyes would meet, but his coal-like orbs were indecipherable.

"Tell me, please," she implored earnestly. "Did I do something? Did I say something?" He didn't respond. Sakura pulled back when the car lurched forward. She saw his head shake as he let out a loose breath.

He felt a stab of guilt to see her this way… but why? He had never been sensitive to such feelings, but he found that he wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her. She needed his support more than anything, not his impassivity. He hadn't ever asked her about her husband… the need to do so never arose. But, just hearing her speak of the man… the happiness she felt with him—it stirred something up inside of him. Jealousy? Hesitance? Second thoughts? Whatever it was, it was petty to let get in the way. However, he still remained silent.

Sakura shifted in her seat, pressing herself against the passenger side door. Her lower lip quivered unnoticeably as she stared out at the passing buildings and streets that flew by at increasing speeds while the car sped on. Before she knew it, the vehicle was pulled off alongside the curb and the door to her apartment building glinted softly in the moonlight.

Sakura remained unmoving for a couple minutes before she stole a glance at the man seated next to her. He had his head back against the headrest with his eyes closed. As if feeling her gaze, he shifted, turning his head to look at her and for some reason, there was a different glint in his eyes: it was like he was searching, digging for something her emerald irises were giving away without reservation, but her lips would not reveal.

Drawn to him, Sakura leaned over the small compartment between their seats, feeling as though their proximity would help with needed conversation. "Please tell me, Sasuke, what's wrong?" she repeated.

Almost immediately his unemotional façade slid back over his face and he leaned away from her. "It's late," he said quietly.

"Sasuke why are you…?" She hit her fisted hand against the edge of her seat in distress. "Talk to me—"

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Happy?"

Sasuke assessed her confused expression before repeating himself. "Are you happy?"

"I don't understand… yes, I am," she concluded suddenly, though still unsure of what he was referring to exactly.

A second of silence passed between them before Sasuke leaned forward, his index finger tipping up her face. Sakura thought he would kiss her but instead his lips pressed against her forehead. "Get some rest. It's been a long day," he insisted quietly.

"Sasuke…" she quickly snaked an arm around his neck, and before he could pull away as he would have wanted, Sakura pressed her lips to his in a sort of silent plea for understanding. His mouth suddenly became more fervent as his hand slid up the side of her head to grasp her pink locks. Secrets and unexpressed emotion poured into the way their lips melded together, but it was kept to a chaste minimum. She managed to pull his head down once more for a fleeting lip lock when he tried to pull away, but all he gave in return was a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I want you," she whispered, unwilling to let go of the hold she had on his neck.

The kind look in his eyes made her grip lax and he easily pulled back. "Not tonight."

"Talk to me," she murmured once more. She gripped his collar this time, unwilling to let him go... willing to try one more time...

"It's nothing," he finally said. "You should get going."

Sakura was the first to pull away feeling as though her attempts had been in vain. And they had. He wasn't going to talk, and she knew it would remain that way no matter how hard she tried. "Well, it is something," she concluded quietly, "You've never refused me before."

Despite himself, Sasuke smirked, mildly amused that there was something remotely funny about the day's events.

"You won't come in?" Her hand stopped on the door handle while she gazed up at him hopefully and with a small smile.

Sasuke shook his head, although his gaze was a tingling, dark coal of unspoken feeling.

"Not even to my door?"

Sakura quickly got out of the vehicle when he didn't respond, but turned suddenly when she heard the sound of his door being closed. Sasuke silently came to her side, ushering her into the more comfortable warmth of her apartment building with a hand on the small of her back. The elevator dinged lowly, announcing its arrival at the lobby floor and the two of them boarded silently. Her luxuriously furnished floor seemed barren as their footfalls thudded lowly while they walked down the hallway and to Sakura's apartment.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Sakura was obviously referring to Ryou… not the two of them.

"He should have been back in Japan days ago. We'll see," Sasuke concluded in a mumble, glancing at his phone.

"I had given him divorce papers to sign," Sakura began, stepping away from her door. Sasuke's eyes suddenly zeroed in on her, apparently interested in what she was going to say. It seemed he was finally paying attention to her since their departure from the restaurant. "He didn't file them, though. I checked online and even called in." She turned away from him slightly in guilt.

"You left them with him?"

Though he was barely speaking above a whisper, she could clearly hear the surprise in his voice… at her stupidity. Her emerald eyes stared at him almost supplicating as she continued with an explanation of her blunder. "It was before he left… he said he would file them, and I just—I don't know what I was thinking…" Sakura pressed her palms against the sides of her head in regret, feeling her previous emotions of frustration and hurt surface for the second time that night.

"I have to go." Sasuke glanced at his phone once more before slipping it back in his pocket. "We'll talk later."

Sakura caught his arm before he could turn to leave. "You still won't come in?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Sasuke… I—" her words fell short. She didn't know what to say. He was making it hard… on her. She couldn't understand him. "Never mind." Without another word, the pinkette entered her apartment not bothering to look back.

Once inside the blanketing darkness of her abode, Sakura dropped her purse to the ground and fell onto her couch with inaudible sobs. She had an obsessive husband who most likely had intentions of ruining her in some way… why else would he want to spy on her? On top of that, the man whom she had thought was her second chance was acting indifferently—she didn't want to lose him… she had felt that tonight.

It was then, with her tear-stained face turned up to the ceiling, she realized what she _truly_ felt for the man.

* * *

It wasn't that she was used to being served coffee in the morning, but on this particular day it would have been nice. Sakura grimaced as she got up at the tacky way her dress clung to her skin. She needed a shower. The remains of her dried tears from the previous night felt unusually obvious when she yawned and got to her feet.

As much as she would have liked not to, memories of the previous night flooded her mind in vivid detail. She felt troubled when she began thinking of Sasuke and the way he had behaved with her last night. Sakura still could not pinpoint what the source of his sudden attitude change was. She had done enough retracing the night before, desperately trying to figure out what may have put him off. In all honestly, it had hurt her… she wanted to make amends so badly. She didn't know what was in store for her once Ryou found out that she had moved out. What would he do? Just the thought of him spying on her sent shivers down her spine.

Ryou was being obsessive. Why couldn't he let her go? It was scary to think of.

Stripping off her clothes, leaving a trail of fallen garments as she walked to the bathroom, Sakura drowned herself in the placating steam of a hot shower. She stood under the showerhead, letting the water run down her body in continuous rivets until her fingers were pruned and a feeling of lightheadedness made her tip slightly. Turning off the showerhead, Sakura slipped on a silk bathrobe and tied up her wet hair.

So far, she had succeeded in clearing her preoccupied mind. Maybe some television would suffice in making that effect last longer?

* * *

He knew calling her would be the best option, especially since how he had behaved with her the previous night. He obviously did not want to admit the reason for his sudden attitude, but he could not bear to just _call_ her.

He needed to _see_ her. It was… killing him.

Sasuke swiftly took the elevator down to the ground floor, and sat in his car. Before he knew it, he was well on his way in the direction of her apartment.

Though whatever he had to discuss with her could easily be done over the phone, the guilt that had plagued him through the night and morning was too much to bear. Her could hear the same words she had used during their rendezvous with the person who had supposedly been spying on them. They rang clear in his head.

"_You know how happy I was with the marriage."_

Just hearing her talk about another man, not to mention the very man who had cheated on her—her husband…

"_You know I would never do such a thing to him. You know it. I loved him."_

His grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles burned white.

"_You know it. I loved him_."

Love.

He muttered a curse as he sped the car into a turn that made the tires screech noticeably. Why would he care? Hadn't he initiated this relationship on the simple grounds of physical pleasure?

Sasuke couldn't deny it any longer. As much as he wanted to, he had to acknowledge he had gotten in nose deep. He was beyond simple fascination, infatuation.

Which was why he needed to at least see her… even if he wasn't going to say so.

Within ten minutes, he had parked and reached the floor on which the apartment was located. As he walked down the hall, Sasuke weighed a key in his hand in indecisiveness. It was a key to Sakura's apartment… she had given it to him when she had first bought the place as a means of making their secret interactions easier. Dropping it into his pocket, Sasuke decided that this time, knocking would be a wiser choice.

* * *

Sakura frowned.

She wasn't expecting anyone to drop by, not even Ino. Who could possibly be knocking on her door at this time? Sakura glanced at the clock that hung on the wall as she got up and tightened the belt on her bathrobe. Running a hand through her damp locks, she walked to the door, curious as to who it could be. She systematically undid the lock and let the door swing wide open.

"Can I—" Sakura gasped taking a step back.

There was just no way…

How did he know? Why was he here?

She took a tentative step back, and her hand immediately reached for the door, but her visitor took a step in and pushed against it, preventing her from closing it on him. His lips were turned upward in a sinister smirk, a deviant look present in his hazel eyes.

"You can't run from me, Sakura. I'll always find you."

His name fell like a dreaded whisper from her lips. "Ryou."

He abruptly reached out, grabbing her forearm and tugging harshly—

—her scream died in her throat as she reached out, clutching the cushioned headrest of the sofa. She greedily took in large gulps of air, willing to calm her erratic heart beat. Quickly surveying her surrounding, Sakura realized she must have fallen asleep… again. Sure enough the television was still on, and she was nowhere near the door.

But it had seemed so real.

Sakura let out a relieved breath and sat upright, running a hand through her hair as she mentally returned back to reality. It had all been a dream—

The sound of someone knocking on the door alerted her and she stared at its wooden expanse wearily. With careful steps she got up, tightened her robe, and reached out with a shaky hand to undo the lock.

Whoever was knocking had apparently gotten impatient, and the sound of knuckle against wood was louder this time. Sakura took in a deep breath before allowing the door to creak open—

"Sakura… you okay?"

The pinkette visibly relaxed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sasuke." Sakura turned, immediately heading for the kitchen, aware of the fact that Sasuke had followed her in. She rummaged through one of the cabinets before she produced a bottle of painkillers.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, watching her swallow the pills. Her eyes were slightly red, her pink hair messy. She looked purely angelic with her ivory skin glowing, and her lips as pink as ever in compliment with her locks. The smooth texture of the robe she wore complimented her figure perfectly, accentuating the curve of her hips. A small part of his mind was focused on her cleavage that peeked over the v-neck of the garment with mild interest when she folded her arms over her chest. What was she wearing under that robe…?

"I'm fine," she repeated, well aware of his wandering gaze as she emptied the glass in the sink and placed it back in a cabinet. "Would you like anything to drink… eat?" she asked with a snivel.

"No, it's fine. I won't be long."

"You should've just called then." Sakura walked past him and to the living room, switching the television off.

Sasuke followed her silently, his eyes never leaving her face as she turned toward him after setting the remote down. There was a different look in her eyes…

"Ryou called me this morning. He's back in Japan."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction.

"He was asking about you."

Sakura gasped. "What? Does he… know?"

"No, he doesn't. He thought I might have an idea where you were." Sasuke averted his gaze, taking a step toward the door. "He's looking for you."

"Why the hell did I give him the divorce papers in the first place?" Sakura groaned in frustration, pacing the living room randomly.

"Do you have an extra copy?"

"I do. It needs his signature, though." Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. "I could go see him and get him to sign it…" she took a couple steps in his direction. "I know he'll call me… again."

"He did before?" Sasuke questioned in curiosity.

"Yes, but it was a missed call. I didn't return it."

"I don't think you should go see him," Sasuke snapped gruffly.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What? How else will I get the signature? Even if I want to file the papers without it, I still need some form of affidavit. Otherwise, it's impossible."

His mouth tightened into a line. "Don't go to see him so soon."

"Why not? The earlier the better."

"Just give it a few days."

"For what reason?"

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just do as I say, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes, focusing her eyes on the blank wall. "Is this all you came here to tell me about?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence.

"There's something else." Sasuke cleared his throat. "We need to stop seeing each other… for a while."

Sakura stilled, but nodded a couple seconds later. However, to hear him say those words… it _burned_. "No, I get it." She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying desperately to prevent any emotion from leaking into her voice. She at least expected some sort of reassurance… that they would be together away from public eye, sharing secret words, kisses, and pleasures.

But he didn't say any of that.

"Going out yesterday was done in effort to confirm if there was someone keeping an eye on us… you," he corrected suddenly. He had noticed the crestfallen look on her face, and it panged him to make her feel that way, but he was doing it for the sake of making sure their relationship could continue… even though he had driven a rift between them after what had happened last night.

"Sakura, I…" he had nothing more to say, though there was much he wanted to. She stood in front of him, turned away, and he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down, over the prominent indent of her jaw, and trace the angled curves of her shoulders and collarbones. It felt like it had been ages since he last kissed her… touched her…

Feeling as though he could hold back no longer, Sasuke strode forward, grabbing a hold of her face while an arm snaked around her waist. Her cry of surprise was immediately muffled when he closed his mouth over hers. His hand smoothed up her neck and into her damp locks as if trying to convince her to respond to his kiss when all she did was struggle in his hold.

As much as she wanted to resist, she felt her physical self begin to melt in his hold and give in. When her last push had seemed futile, Sakura buried her hands into his hair, pulling his head as roughly to hers as she could. His hands burned their way down her shoulders and back and rested just above the curve of her bottom. Their kisses were starved and uncontrolled as he backtracked them both to the nearest wall. Their mouths parted once she hit its cool surface with a light thud. His fingers were intertwined with hers, and he held her hands up on either side of her head, while the rest of his body leaned against hers, keeping her in place.

Sakura felt her belly clench when his noses brushed and his hot breath tickled the flesh of her lips. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she wasn't going to give in so easily… this time. "I suppose this is when you tell me what happened to you yesterday," she whispered, her tone slightly hopeful.

"Nothing happened yesterday," he defended evasively, his hold becoming lax.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sakura's gaze hardened and she immediately turned her head when he tried to kiss her again. His frustrated groan tickled the skin behind her ear, and she tried once more to push him off. "You're not making it easy for me to understand you."

Sasuke released his hold on her, taking a few steps back. "You should be used to that by now."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sakura sent him a glare, walking past him. She undid the lock on her door. "In the spirit of not seeing each other anymore, you shouldn't be here." Sakura held the door open for him and gave him an expecting glance.

His facial expression was as cryptic as ever as he walked out without another word.

* * *

Once in the comfort of his office, Sasuke leaned back in his chair, trying to collect his thoughts. He should not have let himself get out of hand by kissing her. It just made his efforts all the more difficult to achieve. However, he had succeeded in stalling Sakura… for how long? He didn't know, but he knew he hand time.

He had figured out a way to eliminate any evidence of his relationship with Sakura and allow the divorce to take place without inhibition, and it would start with that damned spy Ryou had employed…

Once his thoughts were collected, Sasuke pulled out his phone and dialed a number. One of the quirks of being such a successful businessman was the connections he had with top agencies and services. It was one of the things he valued most.

"Been a while since you've called. You must really need something," answered an enthusiastic voice.

"Naruto I—"

"What is it this time? Got a crazy, obsessive girlfriend who won't leave you alone?"

"Maybe if you'd shut up and listen I could tell you," Sasuke answered, annoyed.

"Deep shit, huh?"

"Nothing you can't handle," Sasuke answered smoothly.

Naruto laughed. "Sometimes, I think you really want me to lose my job, you know?"

"I have the power to prevent that."

"I have the power to say no to you," countered the blonde smugly.

"But you won't."

"We've known each other too long," Naruto commented lowly with a sigh. "What do you need?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Sasuke heard the swift typing of a keyboard before he began to answer. "I need you to track some payment transactions."

"Who's exactly?"

* * *

Three days.

Well four, if one wanted to count the present morning, since Sakura was sure the day would unfold much the same: no contact whatsoever.

It had been three days since she had last talked to Sasuke… since he had last kissed her… since he had last told her that they should stop meeting.

Presently, Sakura was eating breakfast with Ino before they'd both have to head off to work. She listened to her blonde friend chat away, though she was only partly paying attention. She hadn't told her about Ryou's alleged spying or the argument she had had with Sasuke a few days before. Ino was a possessive friend, and Sakura was sure she'd get a bit out of hand if she told her.

As she took another spoonful of her cereal, Sakura vaguely remembered Sasuke's instruction not to meet with Ryou right away. For some reason, she had obliged—the more rational side of her reasoned that Sasuke was merely trying to protect their relationship… though he wasn't exactly tell her how. What he'd gain by keeping her in the dark she didn't know, but she had faith that he was doing it solely for her—

"Hey, Sak, did you read the paper yet?"

"You know I don't. I just picked it up this time because you like to—" Sakura stopped suddenly when she noticed Ino's expression: worried, shocked. "What is it, Ino?" Sakura asked, rounding the table to stand next to the blonde.

"It's nothing." Ino shrugged nonchalantly, flipping the page and setting it down on the table casually.

"Ino." Sakura forced her friend to look up at her. "Please tell me."

The blonde gave in, turning to the first page only to reveal a rather large sized picture of Sasuke with a smirk on his face—

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

—and a rather familiar looking woman with her arms around his neck, smiling widely. The headline read "Japan's Number One Bachelor—Taken?"

"Sakura… I'm so sorry—"

"Wait, Ino, I've seen her before," Sakura remarked suddenly, picking up the paper to scrutinize the face of the woman depicted.

Ino peered at the image as well, suddenly grabbing Sakura's shoulder when she had realized who it was. "It's the girl from the bar, remember?"

"When?"

"I took you out a while back… he owned the bar, and he just happened to be there…"

"No, I remember," Sakura confirmed gravely. Though the picture was in black and white, there was no mistaking who it was. "It's Karin."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I know it's not the most eventful of chapters, but it's more emotionally progressive. It focuses a lot on Sasuke and Sakura... something I hope you like.

I added a Naruto tease I will be including much more of in the next update! Hope it piques your interest. He will play an integral part in the following chapters, especially with helping Sasuke.

I truly feel ecstatic when I get feedback from all of you. Please let me know what you think! It's such a motivational feeling to read such insightful reviews ^_^


	15. In Each Other's Shoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sometimes, people thought he was a bit _too_ happy. But, it was just a part of who he was.

"Yes, I remembered to pick up the lunch box, Hinata," he said for the third time into the phone's receiver. One would think that being the director of the Japan's investigative service would put some sort of confidence in their responsibility. However, his wife knew all too well about his childish tendencies.

"It's ramen, isn't it?" asked Naruto enthusiastically. He laughed upon hearing her frustration with his juvenile obsessions. "Oh, come on, Hina, it's one of the things you love about me, right?" Naruto spun around in his chair when the door to his office opened.

"Don't want to hear you dirty talk your wife," informed the visitor.

Ending the call with a prolonged goodbye, Naurto glanced up at the man who stood in front of him. "I told you that I could just have the file sent to you, Sasuke."

"And I told you I'd come by to pick it up." Sasuke tapped his desk impatiently. "Do you have what I need?"

Naruto nodded, pulling out a manila folder from one of the cabinets against the wall. "Either Ryou has a lot of shit to hide, or he just has a million bank accounts for no damn reason." Pushing the file toward Sasuke, Naruto sat back in his seat. "I had to go through every one of them. It's a shitload."

"Were you able to track the payments?"

"Doubting my ability?" Naruto asked, interlinking his fingers together.

"No, you're just taking forever to get to the point."

"I know you don't care about the lengths I had to go through to find out what you wanted, but I'll give you the short version." The blonde took the file, pulling out a few, specific papers and laying them out on his desk in front of his friend. "He has bank accounts everywhere: Swiss, the United States—you name it. He's mostly done the rather large transactions in cash which is why it was difficult to track him, but we were lucky enough to find that he had made a debit of about two million yen to another account of which we found the holder to be Sei Miazaku." Naruto connected gazes with Sasuke. "He is definitely the man you're looking for."

Sasuke picked up the picture of the alleged spy, trying to remember if he had ever seen the man before. He had to get this to his bodyguard fast… and find out where Sakura was. "I owe you," he said finally, satisfied.

"That you do." Naruto leaned back in his chair. "What's different this time?"

Sasuke merely glanced up at him before resuming the collection of the spread out papers.

"I get it." The blonde's face suddenly became serious. "Though I do wonder: if you are that much into her, you shouldn't have let it get out of hand."

"My mistake." Sasuke gave him a gesture of salute. "She isn't like anyone else." Sasuke picked up the manila folder, wasting no time in exiting the office after giving his friend a farewell.

Naruto sat there, staring back at the door as it closed with a wide, cheeky smile.

It was about time.

* * *

Sasuke quickly dialed a number after briefing one of his bodyguards. If they were going to catch the man who threatened to damn not only him but also Sakura, they most certainly had very little time left. Who knows what information Ryou had by now?

To him it felt as though it had been eons since he had last spoken to Sakura, heard her delicate voice, or even touched her. It had made him restless ever since he had dropped her home Friday night. He hadn't seen her from that time and there was an empty, gnawing feeling that clawed at his mind and basic cognitive function. He had to call her and find out where she was so that he could instruct his bodyguard to look out for the man who Naruto had pinpointed as the alleged spy.

However, before pressing the call button, Sasuke realized he'd need a back up plan incase she… didn't want to speak to him. He could only imagine what her reaction would have been to the picture he had published in the newspaper of him and Karin. Emotional and very personal as she was, a part of him figured that she had taken it to heart. And anyway, method of precaution would not hurt.

He'd just have to trace her cellphone.

* * *

Her body was like clockwork, so it was no wonder she had woken up early to the sound of the traffic of cars honking and screeching on the asphalt outside. She mechanically slid out of bed and committed herself to morning routine she was all too used to.

Slipping the few stray strands of hair into the top bun she had pulled her locks into, Sakura sauntered into the living room to grab herself a much needed cup of coffee. The sound of her phone shrilling, breaking the amicable silence of the apartment made her jump slightly. She picked it up with a wary gaze, thinking it would be Ryou trying to call her _again_. He hadn't stopped, even when she had avoided his calls altogether. Sakura glanced at the caller ID:

_Sasuke_.

She had been so used to having him fill the seemingly countless hours of the day. Whether it was just the simple anticipation of seeing him, hearing his velvet voice caress her skin, or the electricity of his presence, Sakura had to admit that she had gotten so accustomed to him already.

Though it somewhat panged her to say, Sakura had not been able to find a good enough diversion: something that would keep him off her mind. Though it had only been a few days, to her it felt like it had been weeks since they had last communicated.

As she stared at her ringing phone, the printed image of Karin and Sasuke flashed across the back of her eyelids once more as if taunting her hurting heart. Her fingers clenched around the device, prolonging the ringing, but she decided to answer the call right before it would go to voicemail.

"Hello." she greeted lowly.

"Sakura." His tone of acknowledgement was almost a rasp. "Where are you?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura pursed her lips when all she heard was his frustrated sigh.

"Sakura just tell me—"

"We aren't supposed to be seeing each other, let alone conversing." Sakura reminded, trying to force down the feeling that had begun to bubble up in her throat. "You seem to be having a good time doing that, anyway," she added.

"Listen I—"

"Look, I'm really busy," she interrupted suddenly; feeling as though the lilting nature of his voice that would usually melt her defenses was too much to bear. She didn't want to speak to him. "I have to go." Without another word, Sakura ended the call, bracing her body against the dining table. Nodding to herself for making, what she had thought to be, the right decision, she picked up her purse and headed out the door. She had work to do.

"Why is he calling again?" Sakura muttered in annoyance when her phone rang once more. She hastily put the device to her ear, balancing it against her shoulder as she got into her car. "Look, I told you I was—"

"Hello, Sakura."

It seemed as though her whole world had come to a stop. The hand that had reached out toward the steering wheel fell to her lap while her heartbeat quickened in apprehension and… _fear_.

"What do you want?" she asked icily. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. The thought of him seemed so foreign and unnatural.

"To make amends."

"Well, it's a little late for that."

Sakura heard Ryou clear his throat. "Come by my office today," he suggested.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"You have some _papers_ that need signing, don't you?" He reminded a little too sweetly.

Sakura stilled, realizing that he was correct. However, she vaguely remembered Sasuke telling her not to go see him so soon. For what reason, she did not know, but she found herself asking whether or not following through would be a good idea. Her pent up emotion toward Sasuke eventually led her mind astray. She would do what _she_ wanted. She didn't need to listen to anyone.

"What time?"

* * *

If he had all the freedom in the world, he would have probably killed the man, but he had to control his urge. Sasuke paced his office with slow steps while trying to keep out any sort of malice from leaking into his voice. "So you returned Friday? Why the big delay?"

"Most flights were booked," answered Ryou. "Though you'd think I should have been able to get one anyway."

"Well then, welcome back." Sasuke clenched his jaw, forcing the words out of his mouth.

"You seemed to be having a good time," Ryou joked. "I saw the picture in the newspaper. It's all over the web as well."

"Yes, a very good time, actually," Sasuke couldn't help but think of Sakura at that moment… their secret meetings, secret touches. He gritted his teeth just thinking of how his conversation with her earlier that morning had turned out.

"What's the lady's name?"

"Karin." Sasuke's face contorted into one of aversion when he remembered the sound of her excited shrill that had almost busted out one of his eardrums when he had asked her out a few days ago.

"I'd like to meet her sometime,"

"I will be sure to arrange that."

Ryou laughed. "We have to resume with business as usual. I checked the place designated for the new building. I think it's appropriate."

"Afternoon?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, no, I have some… meetings to attend to. How about I drop by your office?"

Sasuke gave his word of assent, feeling as though such deliberation over time would make someone think they were setting up a date. His face twisted into a slight grimace at the thought.

He couldn't help but scour his mind for a way to end this partnership. Who knew he'd fall so hard so soon?

* * *

Had they caught onto him?

It was a question the man seated at a bustling café kept asking himself as his object, rather, person of interest strolled in, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. He eyed her, watching her pink hair caress her face as she turned her to and from her purse and the cashier while handing over the money.

The man leaned back in his seat, draping an arm over its wooden support. He glanced out of the window momentarily. Ever since he had trailed the woman and spotted her with that unknown man enter the rather expensive looking restaurant, he hadn't seen her with the same mystery male. Either it had been a first date and she had been disappointed, or…

… they knew something…

… _she_ knew something.

The man shook his head in mental deliberation. His work was too immaculate and too perfect. There was no way a simple businesswoman had the intellect to suspect him, or the fact that she was being spied on at all. He turned his head back to glance at the pinkette, and he had to admit: she was rather attractive. Granted, her hair color was… _unusual_, but it piqued not only his interest, but that of the other men in the café. The blouse and dress pants she wore showed off her toned figure and long, lean legs. A part of him wondered what possible conflict could have led to the need for her husband to hire him. She was beautiful, and he was sure she had a personality to match that.

The scent of cherry blossoms wafted to his sense when she walked out of the café with long strides. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she got into her car and veered away from the curb a couple minutes later. Ready to continue his secret pursuing of the woman, the man rose from his seat and tossed his finished coffee cup into the trashcan while making his way out. He was sure that she would no doubt return to work. He had been following her long enough to know her routine from morning to night. Suddenly remembering that he had to inform his employer of the pinkette's new address of residence, the man pulled out his phone. His walk slowed as he scrolled through his contacts. "He has to pay me extra," he muttered, raising the phone to his ear.

However, the sound of the ringing faded when his phone was suddenly pulled out of his grasp. The man spun around, complete surprise etched into his face. He was met with the appearance of a male in a gray suit with sunglasses.

"We'll definitely consider your request, Sei. Why don't we take a walk?"

Sei remained quiet and was compelled to follow the gray-suited man. Just who was this guy?

* * *

"See you tomorrow." Sakura waved to Genma who smiled at her sympathetically. She was grateful that he hadn't probed further since that night in the alleyway behind the restaurant. He had given her words of support and told her to take care, and it was more than enough from his part. Sakura took the elevator down to the main lobby and quickly headed outside to her car, remembering that she had to meet with none other than Ryou.

Her heart beat wildly, and in turn she sped through the streets, a single destination in mind. Her feet led her of their own accord into the looming building of Ara Ltd., up the elevator, and to the mahogany double doors of who she hoped to soon be her ex-husband.

"You look nice," he noted quietly when she closed the door behind her.

"I didn't come here for sweet talk. Just sign the papers," she said in annoyance, tossing them down in front of him.

"I haven't seen you in so long," he muttered, his eyes roving blatantly up and down her figure.

"Have some sort of shame," she admonished icily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"After all that, I'm surprised you'd expect me to."

"So we're on the same page regarding the level of your self-respect and dignity. Lovely." Sakura gave him a fake smile. "How about we keep this short: sign the damn papers."

"I will, but only on one condition."

"You're in no position to negotiate."

Ryou leaned back in his chair regarding her haughtily. "I want something in return for signing this."

Sakura glared at him, but remained quiet, wanting to hear what he'd say.

"Tell me where your new address is."

Sakura laughed bitterly. "I'm not stupid, Ryou." Sakura leaned forward on her palms that were placed on the far ends of his desk. "Either you sign, or I'll leak word of your affair with _every_ woman while you were a married man, and the fact that you've been spying on me. How's that for a negotiation?" Sakura smirked when she noticed the mild surprise in his eyes, yet that same arrogant mask slid back on his face.

"You think you've got it all figured out, don't you?" Ryou gave her a sinister smile. "I could easily publish the picture I have of you and your new mystery man."

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face, yet she was determined to keep a stoic expression. "It won't prove a thing. I spoke to Reika. She told me everything." Sakura saw his jaw twitch in masked anger. She stepped back in apparent victory when he finally pulled out a pen and hastily signed the papers she had given him. "Thank you. I—"

He caught her wrist when she had reached for the papers, tugging her body forward. His fingers felt hot, scalding her skin and her torn heart.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said.

"Too late for that," she snapped, clearing her throat. Sakura pivoted on her feet to leave, but before she could take another step, Ryou was in front of her, his arms snaking around her waist as he backed her up against his desk. "Stop!" she cried, trying to push his body off of her. "Let go of me."

"We can't make this work?" he asked huskily, pulling the divorce papers out of her hand and setting them next to her on his desk.

Sakura tried to lean away from him when he attempted to press his face into her hair. Why was he suddenly acting so… loving and remorseful? "You destroyed any chance of that a long time ago."

"I've never loved anyone until you." Ryou pulled back to look at her face, a seemingly sincere look in her eyes.

"That didn't stop you from fucking them," she retorted turning her face away when her efforts in removing herself from his grasp ended in vain.

His hand cupped her chin, forcing her head to turn so that their gazes would connect. "I know. I'm sorry."

For some reason, she felt her usually stoned heart melt somewhat. If it was the heartfelt way he was speaking to her now, or the resurfacing of the love she had once felt for him, Sakura didn't know. All she knew was that her body had become lax in his grip. "Infidelity is the law straw."

"I know, Sakura, I know," he whispered against her cheek, his mouth dangerously close to her own.

"No, Ryou, don't," she replied in refusal, realizing his intention when he tilted her chin upward.

Sakura shocked herself when she didn't bother to turn away when his lips pressed against hers. What had caused her to allow him to do such a thing wasn't exactly something she could pinpoint, but she knew it had something to do with the published picture of Sasuke and Karin hugging intimately. It had hurt her when she had first laid eyes on the picture, and a part of her wanted to do something that would probably have the same effect on him, though she was sure Sasuke wasn't around to see how closely she was embraced by her cheating husband.

Their lips melded together in slight hesitance, but Sakura kept her movements to a minimum. She didn't want to give in, but at the same time—

"I hope this isn't a bad time. I had to—"

Ryou suddenly pulled away from Sakura, and the soon-to-be ex-couple looked up in surprise at the newcomer.

Sakura felt her heart stop.

It was…Sasuke.

The raven-haired had just glanced up from his cell phone only to see… Sakura and Ryou… had they been kissing?

"No, no, it's fine." Ryou ushered his business partner inside, walking past him to close the office door.

"I apologize," Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Sakura's shocked face. "I finished early and thought I'd stop by instead of having you drive over." His eyes flicked over to Ryou, a part of him trying to figure out what had happened in between them, while he mentally reeled back from what he couldn't believe he had just seen.

Sakura's body was still frozen. Her mind raced and her heart beat erratically. She felt her cheeks burn. It wasn't supposed to happen this way… No, no, no…she had ruined everything.

"Hello, Mrs. Arata," he greeted formally before turning his attention to Ryou.

"Hello." Her voice was meek and thick with emotion and regret. She could only imagine what he had been thinking when he had walked in on them both. Why had she allowed Ryou to get so close to her and kiss her? Where had her resilience gone? She was a headstrong woman—how had she allowed herself to be broken down so easily?

Sakura bowed her head, brushing past Sasuke to retrieve the divorce papers on Ryou's desk. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Uchiha," she said. Her eyes spoke volumes when he acknowledged her with a turn of his head and a nod. Without another word or look, Sakura hastily walked out of the office.

Her vision blurred as she sat down on one of the armchairs near the elevators. She'd wait for him to finish and then catch the elevator ride down with him. Their relationship had developed a rift and they had both avoided conversation for too long. If there was anything they needed to do, it was talk.

Sakura folded the papers in her hand, stuffing them into her purse angrily. She wasn't the only one at fault here, if he ever chose to say that it was. After all, it seemed as though he was having more fun in their moment of separation. _He_ had suggested they stop meeting, not her.

About thirty minutes later, Sakura saw the door to Ryou's office open and Sasuke emerged. His stride was quick, yet Sakura was sure that he had noticed her presence. She silently stood when he came to a stop to the elevator near where she had been sitting. The tensioned electricity was undeniable though they were a mere couple feet apart. Sakura was most grateful that they were the only two boarding the car when the ding signaled its arrival.

The door slid to a close and Sasuke jabbed his finger at one of the floor buttons. Though he had chosen not to directly look at her, Sakura could feel his gaze burning right through her petite figure… in anger? Question? Sakura wasn't sure, but she was determined to find out.

The ride down was silent. Neither of them said a word or made a gesture, all too aware of the possibility of there being a camera inside the elevator. Sakura followed him out as he walked to an alternate exit that not many employees used. Surprisingly enough, no one bothered to notice them. Their steps were fast, hurried, and it was only when they had both made it outside, that Sakura called out to the man ahead.

But, all he did was continue walking.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I am truly sorry for not updating!

*Retreats into corner and bows head in shame*

Please leave a review if you've forgiven me :$

The feedback I got for the previous chapter was so plentiful in insight and reaction. I loved every one of the reviews I got!


End file.
